Entre o Fogo e o Gelo
by Ninde.Ireth
Summary: Com um encontro na madrugada começa uma série de acontecimentos, no qual Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley terão que suportar um a presença do outro. A cada final de semana uma tortura. Mas isso seria por pouco tempo, pelo menos era o que ambos pensavam...
1. Chapter 1

**Draco Thomas Malfoy**

Draco acordou, espreguiçou-se ainda deitado, sentou-se na cama, colocou os pés no chão, os cotovelos sobre as pernas e passou a mão em seu cabelo louro-platinado. Levantou-se e foi até o espelho do quarto admirar aquela perfeição da natureza: ele.

Como seu pai, Draco tinha aqueles olhos azuis cinzentos, malévolos e dominadores. Ele tinha do que se gabar, era um loiro escultural, resultado dos treinos pesados de quadribol. O que no terceiro ano era um magricela, agora era um tórax muito bem definido, de dar inveja a todos daquela espelunca de ensino chamada Hogwarts, ainda dirigida por aquele patético do Dumbledore.

Voltando seus pensamentos para si, Draco virou e começou a se admirar. Aquela costa musculosa já tinha sido a perdição de muitas garotas daquela escola, como ele todo. Não podia negar, Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy tinham feito um ótimo trabalho. E assim, começava todos os dias de Draco Malfoy.

Depois de admirar-se o bastante, colocou suas vestes negras, deu o laço na gravata verde e prateada e foi para o Salão Principal, tomar café.

O dia só estaria perfeito quando ele encontra-se ou aquele babaca do Potter, _"eu sou o salvador de vocês, todos, portanto, venerem-me"_, pensando isso Draco fez uma cara de nojo; ou a sangue- ruim, da Granger, _"eu sou a mais inteligente"_, dessa vez teve vontade de vomitar; ou alguns daquela ralé, pobretões dos Weasley. Sobre eles, ele nem pensava, poderia afetar suas lindas mechas louras.

Sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina. Estava concentrado, olhando para um ponto qualquer por trás das grandes janelas abobadadas, quando alguma coisa tirou sua concentração. Era sua coruja Louise, que lhe entregava uma correspondência. Draco pegou e logo reconheceu os garranchos analfabetos da gorda insuportável Pansy Parkson. O bilhete dizia o seguinte:

"_Querido Draco,_

_Estou lhe esperando na biblioteca depois das aulas, para nós repetimos a noite de ontem._

_P.S. foi maravilhosa._

_Com amor, Pansy Parkinson."_

Draco que bebia seu suco de abóbora enquanto lia, engasgou-se e se rasgou de tanto rir da otária da Parkinson, que achava que era algo importante na vida dele, enquanto, na verdade, era apenas um passatempo. Ele era cruel e sabia disso, ela iria esperar a noite toda, porque tinha uns assuntos pendentes com Zabini, que não poderiam ser adiados, e mesmo que fossem ele não iria vê-la. Como se Draco Malfoy fosse atrás das mulheres. As coisas eram ao contrário, todo mundo sabia disso.

Encaminhando-se para as masmorras, para assistir as aulas de poções, avistou a sua primeira vítima do dia, Hermione Granger.

Sangue- ruim, que bom te encontrar - disse com um sorriso maléfico - O que você procura? O seu belo namoradinho Potter? Ou será o seu ex-namoradinho, o pobretão do Weasley? Olha, quem diria a sangue-ruim, conquistando corações. - disse dando uma risada irritante.

Cala boca, Malfoy. - Disse Hermione, tirando a varinha e apontando no meio da testa do loiro.

Ai! Tá nervosinha tá? Que medo!- disse, virando de costas para a garota, tentando demonstrar medo. Quando viu, Hermione tinha desaparecido.

Seguiu para as masmorras, e no caminho observava os olhares que as meninas lançavam para ele, que era o maior sucesso de Hogwarts, elas suspiravam, secavam, algumas mais atiradas gritavam o quanto ele era belo, nos corredores por onde passava. Isso só aumentava o grandioso ego Malfoy.

Durante a aula tediante de Snape, Draco se divertia lançando um crucius em uma pequena aranha, que contorcia as 8 pernas. No seu interior, soltava uma risada.

Olhou para o lado e deparou com um par de olhos puxados lhe observando, deu uma piscada debochante para a dona dos olhos. Ela virou rapidamente, fingindo não ter visto nada. Tratava-se de mais uma menina que fazia parte do seu pequenino "fan clube". Mas aqueles olhos lembraram-no de quando ele começou a "sair" com uma certa Oriental, Cho Chang. Draco riu mentalmente quando lembrou da noite que passou com ela. Sinceramente, fora a pior da sua vida. Mas o melhor não foi ter ficado com ela (porque isso realmente foi péssimo), e sim contar para o babaca do Potter no dia seguinte.

Ele lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia: sexto ano, encaminhava-se para aula de transformações e o Potter para o caminho oposto. Propositadamente, Malfoy esbarrou no Potter e chegou aonde queria.

_Ora, ora, Potter, sua cabaça doeu ontem? Se doeu, não foi por causa dessa cicatriz, e sim pelo chifre que eu fiz a Chang botar em você, ontem a noite. - parou para a ver a reação do "cabeça-rachada", mas logo retornou. - Sinceramente, ela é bem fraquinha. Tem até um corpinho bonito, um rostinho legal, mas na hora do vamo vê ela é uma porcaria.- deu uma risada debochada, dando as costas e indo embora._

_Mas logo sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e depois um soco no meio daquela cara pálida, quebrando pela milésima vez seu nariz perfeito. Caído no chão falou acidamente:_

_Nada do que você faça agora, vai mudar a minha noite com sua namoradinha escrota._

Perdeu sua linha de pensamento, quando Snape chamou se nome

Senhor Malfoy qual é a função da poção Visium?

Draco respondeu:

Provoca alucinações na pessoa que a ingere, deixando-a fraca a qualquer tipo de interrogatório,. É muito usada por aurores.

Excelente! 50 pontos para a Sonserina.

No final das aulas, já à noite, Draco foi resolver o seu assunto pendente com Zabini, em vez de ir perder seu tempo com a idiota da Parkson. Tempo era algo precioso para Malfoy.

Quando entrou na sala comunal da sonserina, Zabini já o esperava sentado na poltrona preta de frente para a lareira.

E aí, está tudo combinado? - falou sentando-se ao lado de Zabini.

O principal está concluído, agora só falta um pequeno detalhe...

Qual? - perguntou Draco confuso. Eles não haviam esquecido de nada. O que poderia faltar?

Quem vai entregar a mercadoria? - falou Zabini, virando-se e olhando para Draco, esperando uma resposta.

Naquela noite, Draco não conseguiu dormir, aquela questão era crucial como havia esquecido? Ele não admitia aquela falha, afinal, ele era um Malfoy.

Desistindo de dormir, Draco resolveu acabar com o problema de uma vez por todas. Vestindo suas roupas, foi saindo do seu quarto de monitor-chefe, dando uma olhada para ver se ninguém estava acordado.

Depois que saiu da sala comunal, foi andando cauteloso pelos corredores, tentando se lembrar do caminho que levava ao seu destino. Após alguns erros, finalmente chegou onde queria, e ficou observando para tentar ter alguma idéia de como poderia agir, na hora de acabar com a sua "missão".

De repente, Draco ouviu passos apressados vindo em sua direção, e antes que pensasse em se esconder, já era tarde, tinha sido visto. Quem viu o deixou surpreso. "Cabelo vermelho, sardas e cara de pobre, só pode ser a Weasley" pensou enquanto analisava a menina parada em sua frente.

O que você esta fazendo fora de seu dormitório, Weasley?

**Virgínia Molly Weasley**

Gina abriu os olhos lentamente, enquanto tentava procurar seu relógio. "Lindo, mais uma vez atrasada" pensou quando finalmente viu que horas eram. Levantou correndo, colocou suas vestes e fez um coque apressado em seu longo cabelo vermelho. E assim, começava todos os dias de Virgínia Weasley, sempre atrasada.

Quando chegou ao salão principal, já não havia quase nenhum aluno tomando café. Engoliu tudo rapidamente, pois ainda tinha esperança de não chegar atrasada na sua primeira aula do dia. Antes de sair do salão, viu uma coruja vindo em sua direção. Esta, largou uma carta em suas mãos e saiu voando em direção a janela mais próxima.

_"Virgínia,_

_Não se atrase! Espero você no mesmo lugar que ontem. Até hoje à noite._

_C.C."_

"Ah não! De novo não! O que eu não faço pelos meus amigos?" pensou enquanto ia para sua aula de História da Magia.

A aula não era uma das mais interessantes, "Como sempre..." pensou. Professor Binns falava alguma coisa sobre mais uma das inúmeras guerras de duendes. "Os duendes não sabem fazer outra coisa a não ser guerras e administrar dinheiro?" Gina pensou em perguntar, mas achou que era algo muito grosseiro.

Na Hora do almoço, no salão principal, Gina se sentou ao lado de seu irmão, que estava com uma cara péssima, resultado de mais uma noite mal dormida. Com certeza, estava pensando, mais uma vez, no fim de seu namoro com Hermione e na crise de sua amizade com Harry.

Rony? Tudo bem? - perguntou Gina, com o intuito de começar uma conversa com o irmão.

Tudo... - respondeu o menino depois de muito tempo em silêncio.

Ahh, não faz essa cara, maninho. Vem cá e dá um abraço! - falou estendendo os braços para ele.

Gina, corta essa! Por Merlin! Já virei situação para pena? - disse revirando os olhos.

É, você está bem mesmo. Depois não vai se queixar comigo não, Ok?

Gina! Você tá aí! Credo, como você consegue sumir assim? - falou Melissa, sua melhor amiga.

E quem disse que eu sumi? - falou Gina, esquecendo-se do irmão ao seu lado.

Olha, o Colin tá procurando você. - perguntou Melissa, sentando-se ao lado de Gina.

É? Depois eu falo com ele.

Hum... É melhor você começar a ter cuidado quando você voltar sozinha pro dormitório à noite.

O que você quer dizer com isso?

Como "o que você quer dizer com isso?" Gina, querida, pensa um pouquinho: você, andando sozinha no meio da noite pelos corredores de Hogwarts, alguém pode te ver! E se esse alguém for o Filch? Você vai acabar pegando uma bela detenção. Sem tirar no que os outros vão pensar.

Mel, não se preocupa, eu sei me cuidar. Ninguém vai me ver não. E se lembra que você também tem que tomar cuidado. Afinal, você vai também!

Ta certo! Você é quem sabe, Gina. Não tá mais aqui quem falou.

Podemos ir para a aula de Feitiços agora? Tchau Rony, se cuida, viu? -falou, dirigindo-se para o irmão novamente.

Após as aulas, Gina e Melissa foram atrás de Colin, que não tinha assistido as duas ultimas aulas.

O que você acha que o Colin tá fazendo, Gina? - perguntou Mel, iniciando uma conversa.

Não sei não. Ele me falou alguma coisa de um tal concurso. Não sei. Você já viu como ficou a sua seção?

Ainda não. To até curiosa. Mas ainda não acabou a minha não.

Como não? O que vocês ficaram fazendo a semana inteira, afinal?

Gina, por Merlin! Essas coisas demoram. - disse Mel, desconversando.

Agora, por que ele tinha que escolher logo a gente? - Gina perguntou.

Talvez porque nós somos amigas dele?

Ah, você me entendeu.

Gina, não estressa! Ninguém vai ver mesmo. Só nós três.

Aí é que tá o problema, o Colin é louco, você sabe disso. Vai ver que ele se empolga e começa a fazer propaganda do serviço?

Gina! Já te falei, não te ESTRESSA! Olha lá ele!

Colin estava na biblioteca, lendo um livro sobre tecnologia trouxa. Nem percebeu quando as meninas se posicionaram ao seu lado.

Bu! - Mel falou no ouvido do menino, que deu um pulo de susto.

Você está louca, é? – perguntou Colin assustado.

Quase lá! Colin, por que você não assistiu às últimas aulas? Ficamos preocupadas. – Mel falou.

É? Estou lisonjeado.

Você não acredita? Pergunta pra Gina.

Parem com isso e vamos logo jantar, por favor? Eu estou com fome! – disse Gina.

Os três encaminharam-se para o salão principal, Gina procurou o irmão, e viu que ele estava conversando com Neville e Simon, por um rápido momento, ele deu um sorriso tímido, o que não fazia há muito tempo. Gina se sentiu mais feliz depois do que viu.

Sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória para jantar. Gina percebeu que não era apenas ela que estava com fome, Colin também deveria estar, porque devorou a comida num piscar de olhos.

Gina olhou para Mel, ela estava com uma cara apreensiva. Os olhos amarelos de Mel, tinham uma sombra de preocupação.

O que lhe aflige Mel? - perguntou a ruiva à amiga

Poções. - disse a Melissa.

Ai! Credo, nem me lembre, eu também tenho me dado muito mal com o Snape.

Eu não to tão mal, quanto você, e nem tão bem quanto o Luís Hengel. - disse Colin que finalmente tinha acabado de comer

Acabado o jantar, os três foram para a sala comunal. Gina estava deitada no tapete, fazendo, ou tentando fazer, o dever de Astronomia, Colin estava sentado na poltrona com uma montanha de livros por cima dele e Mel estava no quarto, trocando-se.

Que horas hoje? - perguntou Gina a Colin.

Meia-noite seria perfeito. - respondeu.

No mesmo lugar?

Sim!

Os três bruxos andavam com os passos apressados pelos corredores.

Chagamos, enfim. - disse Colin.

Abriu a porta, a sala era redonda e escura, com janelas abobadadas. Gina e Mel entraram, cada uma segurava um saco que continha figurinos para as fotos de Colin.

A sala que eles usavam, já a um bom tempo, era perfeita para as fotos porque a paisagem mudava de acordo com o gosto deles, às vezes o fundo ficava azul, rosa, roxo, outras mostrava paisagens como florestas ou o mar ao fundo, era umas das salas precisas, que eles usaram no ano anterior. As fotos estavam ficando fantásticas, Gina acreditava piamente que Colin venceria.

Passaram-se duas horas entre fotos e troca de figurino, a ruiva já estava exausta, só queria sua cama.

OK! Gina. Agora você Mel. - disse Colin.

Gina, acorde. - chamava Mel.

Oi! - respondia a ruiva, meio acordada, meio adormecida.

Você estava dormindo, resolvi te acordar, você já pode ir, eu e Colin vamos ficar mais um pouco.

A ruiva olhou no relógio já eram 02:30 da manhã, levantou-se, disse tchau e saiu.

**Um encontro nada feliz**

Gina vinha correndo para chegar em sua sala comunal, sem que ninguém a visse. Seus passos apressados ecoavam pelo longo corredor, que já chagava ao fim, Gina virou para a direita e o que vai a assustou. "Ah! Não. O Malfoy. Era só o que me faltava. Mel sua boca suja." Pensou enquanto olhava o menino, sem saber o que fazer.

- O que você está fazendo fora de seu dormitório, Weasley? - perguntou Draco com aquela voz gélida.

Gina admirou-se da pergunta, pois ele também estava fora de seu dormitório. E o Malfoy teve uma resposta a altura de sua pergunta:

Não lhe interessa Malfoy! - ela deu os primeiros passos para correr, mas sentiu uma mão a puxando para trás.

Weasley! Se você é estúpida o bastante e não viu o meu distintivo, é uma pena. Porém, você vai pegar uma boa detenção. - Gina olhou para o distintivo de monitor-chefe daquele lambido.

Não. Não vi. Sabe, lá pela Grifinória, não chegam essas informações, que bruxos das trevas são monitores-chefes.

Draco apertou ainda mais o braço da ruiva.

Quem você pensa que é Weasley? - disse o loiro não acreditando na estupidez daquela pequena criatura.

Sou aquela que você não vai pegar, seu idiota. - dizendo isso, Gina deu um chute com força no joelho de Draco e saiu correndo.

Draco caiu, a dor no joelho era latente, massageou-o e saiu atrás da pobretona, miserável da Weasley.

Gina corria mais do que suas pernas. Sabia que Malfoy a seguia, ouvia seus passos logo atrás dela. A ruiva estava a dois passos das escadarias, quando a escada começou a mover-se em direção a parede. Gina deu um salto e parou ofegante na escada em movimento, admirando a cara de babaca de Malfoy.

Ei Malfoy! - gritou Gina

Ele olhou. Ela o mandava um "Tchauzinho".

Sua pobretona miserável, eu vou te pegar e você vai me pagar. - Draco já estava vermelho de raiva.

Mas antes que a sardenta comemora-se sua vitória, ela viu outra escada indo à direção de Malfoy, a junção das duas, formava um ângulo de noventa graus. Gina começou a correr escada a baixo e Draco fazia o mesmo. Draco vendo que não conseguiria pega-la, tomou uma atitude desesperada, e deu um pulo do quarto degrau direto para o chão, por sorte conseguiu pegar na barra das vestes da bruxa.

Gina sentiu que alguma coisa a impedia de correr, virou-se e viu Malfoy caído segurando a barra de suas vestes negras. Num impulso de salvação, Gina deu um chute no meio do rosto do loiro, fazendo seu nariz sangrar. "Quebrado de novo" pensou.

Gina havia o deixado no chão pela segunda vez em uma noite e Draco conseguiu ver quando aquela bastarda virou o corredor para a esquerda, e mesmo como o joelho latejando, seu nariz quebrado, e um gosto de sangue na sua boca, ele levantou com dificuldade e saiu correndo atrás dela.

A bruxa tinha agora uma grande vantagem sobre Draco, que gritava algo do tipo:

SUA POBRETONA,BASTARDA, ABNEGADA DA SOCIEDADE, NÃO ADIANTA FUGIR, EU VOU TE PERGAR! - Ou:

VOCÊ MEXEU COM A PESSOA ERRADA SUA SARDENTA!

Um dos seus berros foi ouvido quando ele corria pela porta do dormitório da Corvinal. Muitos curiosos saíram da sala e foram ver o que estava ocorrendo. Viram Draco correndo quem nem um louco, mas atrás de quem? Perguntavam-se. Querendo saciar suas curiosidades, foram atrás dele.

Os alunos da Corvinal não viram Gina, porque ela estava muito a frente de Draco, mas como tinha pernas curtas e estava cansada, muito cansada, essa vantagem começava a cair. "Ele não desiste" pensou a ruiva.

Os olhos de Gina brilharam quando viu o quadro da mulher gorda.

Hosmeade. - disse antes que ela perguntasse a senha.

O quadro abriu-se lentamente, Gina entrou e virou-se, Malfoy se encontrava a uns dez passos do quadro, que se fechou fazendo o loiro-platinado dar de cara nele.

Pela terceira vez em uma noite, Draco estava caído no chão. Isso nunca aconteceu na vida de algum Malfoy, ainda mais por causa de uma Weasley. A dor havia se transformado em um ódio mortal.

ABRE ESSA PORTA - berrava para a mulher gorda.

Senha, por favor? - perguntava.

QUE PORRA DE SENHA. ABRE! EU ESTOU MANDANDO! SUA GORDA. VOCÊ SABE COM QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO? EU SOU UM MALFOY!

Ele começou a chutar brutalmente o quadro, enquanto ouvia Gina rasgar-se de rir do outro lado. Os risos de Gina, acordaram boa parte da Grifinória, que perguntavam o que estava acontecendo, mas a pequena não conseguia parar de rir.

ESCUTE BEM WEASLEY, VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR, SUA FEDELHA, MALDITA, SEU ABORTO DA NATUREZA,SUA CRIATURA IMPRESTÁVEL. EU VOU FAZER VOCÊ CHORAR, BERRAR PARA O "PAPAI" AQUI. - nesse momento, Draco já tinha perdido qualquer senso de responsabilidade ou o de limite de palavras.

Estou morta de medo, Malfoy. - respondeu do outro lado do quarto.

Malfoy estava possuído pela raiva. Na verdade, a expressão de morte em seu olhar era aterrorizante, ele chutava com mais força o quadro, enquanto Gina ria, e a mulher gorda gritava por socorro.

Há essa hora não havia apenas toda a Corvinal ali, olhando aquilo, mas sim toda a Lufa-Lufa e uma parte da Sonserina. Draco que se consumia pelo ódio, não via que uma boa parte Hogwarts apreciavam a sua auto-humilhação, alguns riam desesperadamente, outros estavam calados, apenas observando, os que acabavam de chegar se perguntavam o que estaria ocorrendo.

VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR ILESA DISSO, SUA SARDENTA DE BOSTA, VOCÊ NÃO PODE, NÃO MESMO DESOBEDECER AS MINHAS ORDENS.

E nem você as minhas Sr. Malfoy. - disse uma voz por trás de Draco, era Filch.

Só então, ele se deu conta de onde aquilo tinha chegado. Centenas de olhos curiosos o observavam dar um espetáculo de insanidade total, o que a Weasley tinha feito com ele? Ou melhor, com sua reputação?

Seu moleque insolente, dessa vez você passou dos limites, vou ter que lhe levar a Dumbledore. - disse o zelador, pegando-o e apertando seu braço.

Não há necessidade disso Argo, eu já estou aqui. - falou o diretor, que trajava longas vestes verde-escuras.

Filch entregou o garoto a Dumbledore.

Caro Sr. Malfoy, eu gostaria de uma explicação convincente, sobre isso, você acordou... - o bruxo olhou ao redor.- ...quase toda a escola.

Está bem diretor. Eu explico. – começou Draco - Eu estava em ronda e resolvi ir ao banheiro, quando em um dos corredores eu me deparei com a Weasley.

Perguntei-lhe "educadamente", o que ela poderia estar fazendo fora de seu dormitório. Sem mais nem menos, ela lançou-me um Expelliarmus, e eu voei para longe, bati a costa na parede, e quando, caí no chão torci o joelho, mas mesmo assim meu dever falou mais alto e fui pegá-la. Quando estávamos na escada ela me lançou um feitiço estuporante, quando consegui livrar-me do feitiço, rolei escada abaixo.- Draco ouviu várias pessoas soltarem risadinhas, ele não acreditava que estava contando a quase toda a escola que, a Weasley tinha acabado com ele. -

Quebrando meu nariz.- mais risadas- Quando já estava alcançando-a, ela entrou atrás deste quadro, e eu estava aqui, tentando convence-la a sair. – terminou.

Dumbledore teve uma vontade de rir da situação de Draco, mas conteve-se.

Muito obrigado Sr. Malfoy. Argo, por acaso você viu a Sta. Virgínia Weasley pelos corredores?

Não diretor. Quando cheguei aqui, estavam todos eles, observando o Sr. Malfoy. - respondeu.

Dumbledore virou-se para os alunos.

Algum de vocês viu a Sta. Weasley?

Não ouve resposta. Draco não entendia aonde Dumbledore queria chegar.

Mas diretor, ela estava aqui, ela entrou pelo quadro. - disse Malfoy, com uma cara meio desesperada.

O bruxo dirigiu-se até o retrato.

Hosmeade. – falou. O quadro se abriu, ele entrou na sala comunal, não havia sinal de Gina ou qualquer outro aluno da Grifinória.

Entre Sr. Malfoy - chamou Dumbledore.

Draco entrava pela primeira vez na sala da Grifinória, teve uma sensação de enjôo. Ao sair da sala disse o diretor:

Sr. Malfoy, não pense que é algo pessoal, mas eu preciso de provas. Assim como você acusa a Sta. Weasley, poderia ser qualquer outro aluno, ou aluna que o Sr., vive se estranhando pelos corredores. Às vezes deixar a inimizade tão explícita causa danos a nós mesmos. Por favor queira me acompanhar até minha sala.- virou-se para Filch – Argo, primeiramente mande Madame Pomfrey a minha sala, no caminho chame os professores que estiverem acordados e os mande ir a minha sala também, e depois coloque um aviso aos alunos da Grifinória de troca de senha. - no momento em que Dumbledore tocou no assunto "minha sala", os olhos de Malfoy brilharam, procurou por Zabini, uma oportunidade como essa não iria aparecer tão cedo, mas o inútil não estava ali. "Deve estar com alguma mulherzinha." Pensou Draco.

O diretor olhou ao redor.

Vocês, seus curiosos, voltem para seus dormitórios, desconto 50 pontos de cada casa que estiver presente.

Ouve uma onda de reprovação pelos alunos ali presentes, que trataram de ir depressa para seus aposentos.

Dumbledore ia à frente e Draco logo atrás, agora o loiro sentia dor, e o ódio só não aumentava porque seria proveitoso ir a sala de Dumbledore, mas também não diminuiria. Chegaram a porta da sala do diretor, onde Draco estava a alguns minutos atrás.

Suco de abóbora. - disse, e a grande águia dourada, começou a subir, enquanto uma escada caracol ia aparecendo.

"Suco de abóbora? Que senha mais besta." pensou Draco.

Subiram as escadas e na sala já se encontravam, Madame Pomfrey, e os professores Snape, McGonagall, Binns, Hagrid e Sprout.

Penélope, de um jeito nesse garoto. - disse o bruxo.

Enquanto Madame Pomfrey limpava o sangue do rosto pálido de Draco, fazia um curativo em seu nariz e logo após em seu joelho, Draco tentava absorver a maior quantidade de informações possíveis ali expostas, a sala tinha vários livros e quadros, isso já era de se esperar. Uma fênix dormia calmamente, o chapéu seletor também estava lá, e a espada do idiota do Godrico Gryffindor reluzia na parede. Madame Pomfrey depois que terminou seu serviço, obrigou-o a tomar uma poção muito ruim para aliviar a dor.

Obrigado - disse Draco, quando ela já havia terminado - agora posso ir? - perguntou a Dumbledore.

Creio que não. Tenho que ver qual será sua detenção.

Detenção? - os olhos azuis acizentados se arregalaram - Mas como? Eu sou...

Um monitor-chefe. - acarretou o diretor.- Existe uma regra, para vocês também, que nunca foi usada, mas pra tudo tem a sua primeira vez, não é assim que dizem os trouxas?

Alvo olhou por trás do ombro de Draco e disse:

Accio livro!

Um livro extremamente grande e grosso, de cor roxa-berrante veio flutuando pela sala. Lia-se: "Regras De Hogwarts" em letras prateadas. Dumbledore abriu na página, onde estava escrito bem em cima "Para com monitores-chefes". O diretor começou a ler:

"_Segundo as normas decididas pelos membros do corpo docente da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, o aluno que possui este cargo, deve ser punido de qualquer das três formas abaixo, de acordo com a gravidade":_

"_Gravidade A: O aluno perderá seu distintivo, e será substituído pelo monitor-chefe da casa com maior pontuação da época, caso seja a casa do respectivo aluno, a Segunda casa de maior pontuação"._

Dumbledore levantou os olhos e perguntou:

Minerva, poderia me informar que casa é essa?

Sonserina, Alvo, e em segundo a Grifinória. - respondeu a professora.

Então creio que a Sta. Granger, irá assumir este cargo. - disse Alvo, voltando seus olhos para o livro.

Ao ouvir isso Draco estremeceu, a sangue-ruim da Granger em seu lugar? Isto era um absurdo. Uma aluna da maldita Grifinória, dos perfeitos, mandando em Sonserinos? Ele não poderia acreditar, na verdade ninguém poderia, aquela era a pior madrugada da vida dele, justo as madrugadas, que eram tão interessantes na vida de Draco. A responsável por aquilo iria pagar caro, muito caro.

_- "Gravidade B: O aluno perderá seu distintivo temporariamente, no prazo de um mês, para o aluno descrito acima e Terá que ajudar outro a alunos que apresentam dificuldades, na matéria que ele melhor dominar." _

"Palhaçada" pensava Draco, "Eu ensinando um bando de acéfalos?".

"_Gravidade C: O aluno perderá o distintivo pelo prazo de uma semana, para o aluno citado anteriormente, e terá que ajudar na alimentação dos animais de trato com criaturas mágicas_."

Nesse momento Hagrid soltou uma leve risada. Draco nem quis acreditar no que ouvia.

Terminando de ler Dumbledore olhou para os professores e falou:

Prontos para a votação? – perguntou - Por favor, levante a mão quem acha que a gravidade do Sr. Malfoy deve ser punida com o A?

As mãos de McGonagall, Hagrid e Binns foram ao alto.

B?

Trelawney, Sprout, Madame Hooch, Flitwick se levantaram.

C?

Apenas a de Snape subiu.

Bom, pelo que vejo, Sr. Malfoy, a Sta. Granger irá assumir seu cargo temporariamente. Você voltará a dividir um quarto com seus colegas de casa e amanhã lhe enviarei a lista de alunos com dificuldades em poções. - o diretor disse.

Draco ficou mudo, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. A humilhação que aquela Weasley fizera ele passar teria que ser paga com sangue, ele tinha vontade de torturá-la até a morte e talvez fosse isso que fizesse.

Já alojado no seu antigo quarto, pensou em um plano diabólico para acabar com aquela ruiva pobretona e acabou adormecendo. Enquanto Gina, ainda ria da cara dele em sua cama na Grifinória.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II Vivendo com as consequências 

Draco abriu os olhos lentamente, olhou no relógio ao seu lado, "5 horas. Maravilha! Merda de dor de cabeça que não me deixa dormi. E tudo isso culpa de quem? Daquela idiota da Weasley!" pensou enquanto levantava para um banho frio.

Ainda não conseguia controlar sua raiva quando se lembrava da humilhação da noite anterior, tinha vontade de matar a Weasley ,e de quebra levar a família dela para o mesmo lugar. Enquanto a água caía sobre seu corpo branco, ele socava a parede soltando mil pragas para a causadora de sua raiva e de sua dor de cabeça.

Depois, descendo de seu dormitório, estranhou um grupo de alunos olhando para um quadro de avisos da Sonserina. Quando se aproximou para ver o que era escrito percebeu que todos (até as meninas) o olhavam com um ar assassino.

Vendo finalmente o que era, paralisou-se

_"Caros Alunos,_

_O corpo docente da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, informa, que devido o mau comportamento do aluno Draco Thomas Malfoy, que atualmente exerce a função de monitor-chef_e _desta casa em questão, foi afastado do cargo, sendo substituído pela aluna Hermione Granger, atual monitora-chefe da Grifinória, por um período de um mês_

_ Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore"._

É Draquinho, o que você andou aprontando? - perguntou Zabini, que tinha aparecido do seu lado neste momento.

Draco recuperando-se, virou e foi em direção a saída da sala comunal, ignorando o comentário de Blaise e os olhares de raiva.

Já no salão principal, muitos começavam a cochichar quando ele passava. Aquilo estava tirando Draco do sério, se já estava com mau humor, agora estava muito pior. Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória a procura da menina que brincara com sua cara.

"Weasley, você não perde por espera! Você vai comer o pão que o Voldemort amassou! Ah, se vai..."

Mais uma vez, Gina acordava atrasada! Ficou rindo tanto da cara da Malfoy que acabou dormindo muito tarde. "Não acredito, não tenho mais tempo de tomar café! Ótimo, agora além de sono vou também ficar com fome." Pensou enquanto se levantava para ir ao banheiro.

Depois de ter tomado café, o loiro seguia para a torre Norte, para a aula de Adivinhação, quando foi surpreendido por uma coruja, que largou uma carta em suas mãos. O que seria aquilo?

_"Caro Sr. Malfoy_

_De acordo com o que foi decidido na noite anterior, o senhor será responsável em ajudar os seguintes alunos, que apresentam certas dificuldades na matéria de poções. Desejo comunicar- lhe que o local de realização dessas aulas será na masmorra, onde o senhor possuirá de todos os ingredientes que precisar. Ressaltando que as aulas serão realizadas no final de semana._

_RELAÇÃO DE ALUNOS_

_Dia: Sábado_

_Alunos do Primeiro ano:_

_Horários:_

_Adélia Deyer- Corvinal- 07:30 às 08:30_

_Bartholomeu Zander- Corvinal- 08:30 às 09:30_

_Belinda Tenirvader- Lufa-Lufa 09:30 às 10:30_

_Darius Longfellow- Lufa-Lufa- 10:30 ás 11:30_

_Emilly Radlafet- Grifinória -13:00 às 14:00_

_Gabriel Turtyfi- Grifinória -14:00 às 15:00_

_Hela Godfile- Grifuinória- 15:00 às 16:00_

_- Alunos do Segundo ano:_

_Horários:_

_- Bruque McKenze- Corvinal- !6:00 às 17:00_

_John Law Lufa-Lufa- 17:00 às 18:00_

_Loren Barley- Grifinória- 18:00 às 19:00_

_Marie Anheuct- Grifinória - 19:00 às 20:00_

_Thómas Jereissatti- Grifinória- 20:00 às 21:00_

_Verina Derz- Sonserina- 22:00 às 23:00_

_Dia: Domingo_

_- Alunos do Terceiro ano:_

_Horários: _

_Sam Mcferson- Lufa-Lufa- 07:30 às 08:30_

_Nestor Siddilan- Grifinória- 08:30 às 09:30_

_Carl Ludinne- Sonserina- 09:30 às 10:30_

_- Alunos do Quarto ano:_

_Horários:_

_Daniel Karash- Corvinal- 10:30 às 11:30_

_Yakaterina Vinchilla- Lufa-Lufa- 12:30 às 13:30_

_Selina Orlova- Grifinória- 13:30 às 14:30_

_Thonppson Delinur- Grifinória- 14:30 às 15:30_

_- Alunos do Quinto ano_

_Horários:_

_Julian Rivato- Corvinal- 15:30 às 16:30_

_Tilo Hargor- Corvinal- 16:30 às 17:30_

_Zion Sehhilu- Lufa-Lufa- 17:30 às 18:30_

_- Alunos do Sexto ano:_

_Horários:_

_Catherine Netilla- Corvinal- 18:30 às 19:30_

_Valerie Sartô- Corvinal 19:30 às 20:30 _

_Melissa McBeth- Grifinória- 20:30 ás 21:30_

_Vírginia Weasley- Grifinória- 21:30 às 22:30._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore."_

Ao olhar o último nome, Draco quase não acreditou, os olhos azuis-acizentados brilharam intensamente e o loiro de um sorriso de canto maligno. Voltando a andar para a Torre Norte.

Gina corria para chegar a primeira aula, faltavam 5 minutos para esta começar. Subia as escadas pulando degraus, quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, um coruja largou uma carta no chão, Gani abaixou-se para pegar e deixou cair todos os livros que carregava no chão, pegou os livros e a carta e entrou.

Você também recebeu? - perguntou Mel, quando Gina sentou ao seu lado.

O quê? - perguntou Gina

Essa carta. - Mel apontou para a carta que Gina segurava

Ah! Isso? Deixa-me ler para ver do que se trata.

Gina abriu a carta.

_" Srta. Virgínia Weasley,_

_Segundo as recomendações do professor Severo Snape, você foi indicada para participar das aulas de ajuda que serão ministradas pelo aluno Draco Thomas Malfoy, da sonserina,e que vão ocorrer por todo o mês de outubro na masmorra de número 5._

_O horário de suas aulas será: domingo, das 21:30 às 22:30, começando no próximo domingo, dia nove de outubro . Espero que a Srta. aproveite está oportunidade de evoluir na matéria._

_Atenciosamente,_

_ Alvo Dumbledore."_

Gina ficou pálida ao ler o nome de Malfoy, "O que vai ser de mim? Com certeza vou piorar muito em poções."

O que foi Gina? - falou Mel ao reparar na palidez da ruiva.

Você viu quem é o professor? - respondeu Gina, mostrando o nome escrito na carta.

Calma! Ta certo que não é um dos mais agradáveis, mas você não precisa ficar assim.

Gina percebeu que Mel não sabia de nada.

Mel. A que horas você voltou para o dormitório?

Eh... sabe... A morena gaguejava.

Srta. Mcbeth e Srta. Weasley, poderiam compartilhar está conversa com o resto da turma? - disse a professora McGonagall.

As meninas abaixaram a cabeça.

Creio que não. 20 pontos a menos para Grifinória. Agora prestem atenção na aula.

Em seus pensamentos, Gina, tinha quase certeza de que Mel e Colin tinham alguma coisa, mas porque não contavam para ela?

Na Torre Norte, Draco concentrava-se em um plano. Mas a voz da professora o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Hoje iremos aprender a incrível ciência da leitura de mãos, ou quiromancia se preferirem. - disse Trelawney. - por favor abram seus livros na página 2.

Ei Draco, você vai ou não me contar o que aconteceu? - perguntou Blaise.

Agora não! Mais tarde talvez. - respondeu com uma voz ríspida.

Ok! Mas o que eu já ouvi no corredor é o suficiente. A Weasley acabou com você. - Zabini começou a ter um acesso de riso.

Tá bom, ria da minha cara Blaise, mas saiba que quem ri por último ri melhor.

Blaise continuava rindo.

Vamos fazer o dever que essa doida pediu. - ordenou Draco.

Draco abriu na página indicada, começando a ler:

_"A ciência da quiromancia. É uma das mais garantidas do sistema de adivinhações, observe abaixo suas linhas e o que elas representam."_

Dê-me sua mão Blaise.

Zabini que finalmente tinha parado de rir, estendeu a mão.

Humm, deixe-me ver. Você vai ter uma vida comprida, pelo menos é o que diz no livro. Vai ter mais dinheiro do que já tem, isso não é novidade. No amor, sua linha tem duas ramificações, o que quer dizer que você terá dois amores. Que babaquice, isso é a coisa mais ridícula não existi. - terminou Draco, estendendo a mão para Blaise.

Agora vamos decifrar, o futuro nebuloso de Draco Malfoy. Será que ele vai apanhar da Weasley de novo? - Blaise já ia começar a ter outro acesso de risadas, mas o olhar mortal que Draco soltou para ele, o fez desistir.

Bem Draquinho, pelo jeito você vai ter uma vida longa, para um comensal, não se preocupe você chega aos trinta.

Nada engraçado Blaise.

Hê, Hê, Hê. Não se preocupe, você também terá uma vida longa. Dinheiro você também vai ter. Agora, vamos ver quem será a infeliz, que vai balançar o coração de aço de Draco Malfoy. - disse o moreno fazendo uma cara de mistério. - Peraê! Parou tudo!

Draco ficou curioso e avançou para tentar ver, o que Blaise via em sua mão.

Eu vejo, cabelos vermelhos e sardas. Oh! Quem será? Cabelos vermelhos e sardas? Tem mais, as iniciais são V e W quem será Draquinho?

Porra! Você esta nada engraçado hoje. Eu, sinceramente não te agüento mais.

Ok, Ok! Deixa-me ver, bem na sua linha do amor tem tipo uma quebra, o que significa que o seu amor vai ser muito difícil. Bem a Parkinson é que não é. Por falar em Parkinson com está o seu caso com ela?

Blaise você sabe que a Pansy não representa nada na minha vida, é um passatempo para os meus dias de zoação. E você e a Letícia Rendsk?

O quê? Já despachei há muito tempo. Agora eu quero a Valerie Sartô, sabe quem é?

Sei sim, não é uma loirinha da Corvinal? O pai dela tem negócios com o meu pai.

Esse mesmo! E você, quem será a próxima?

Zabini, no momento os planos de conquistas estão adiados temporariamente. Eu quero pegar uma menina sim! Mas essa é pra estraçalhar. E você, caro amigo, vai me ajudar.

Na segunda aula, Gina e Mel foram para as estufas. No caminho, Gina contou para Mel tudo o que havia acontecida.

Gina! Você perdeu totalmente a noção do perigo. - Mel falou, estática.

Calma, é só o Malfoy. - disse Gina como se não fosse nada.

Você pirou? Não é só o Malfoy, é o Malfoy. Os pais deles estão sendo caçados pelo Ministério por serem comensais, você sabe disso?

Lógico que sei, mas não tenho medo dele.

Realmente, você não deve estar em seu juízo perfeito, atacar o Malfoy desse jeito e não ter medo? Eu não vou permitir que você ande pelo colégio sozinha, eu e o Colin vamos ser seus seguranças. Imagina se ele te pega sozinha pelos corredores? Ele é capaz de tudo.

Não precisa disso Mel. Por falar em Colin cadê ele? Onde ele estava para não assistir a aula de transformações?

Ao falar isso, a porta da estufa se abriu, era Colin, com uma cara nada boa, ele tinha umas olheiras profundas.

Por favor, formem pares. - disse a professora Sprout.

Gina já ia chamar Mel, quando um garoto alto com cabelos cacheados, perguntou a Mel se ela não gostaria de fazer dupla com ele. O garoto era Justino Flench da Lufa-Lufa. Gina viu a amiga ficar vermelha, mas acabou aceitando o convite. A ruiva então fez par com Colin, que tinha olhos fixos em Mel e Justino.

O que você tem? - perguntou a pequena.

Nada. - Colin respondeu friamente.

Nada? Você espera que eu acredite? Olhe a sua cara, você dormiu essa noite?

Muito pouco. - disse com uma voz seca.

Colin, o que está acontecendo com você?

Nada, eu já disse, não insiste Gina.

Gina resolveu ficar calada, se Colin não queria falar que não falasse.

Passados alguns minutos, Gina olhou para Mel e Justino. Mel estava com as mãos cheias de terra, e uma mecha de seu cabelo negro caia em seus olhos a atrapalhando, com os ombros ela tentava arrumar. Justino percebendo o quanto as menina estava incomodada, largou a muda que carregava, segurou os ombros dela e virou-a arrumando a mecha rebelde atrás da orelha de Melissa.

Obrigada. - disse a menina, que estava vermelha como um pimentão.

De nada. - Justino também estava com as bochechas vermelhas.

Gina achou aquilo tão fofo, não sabia que Justino era tão gracioso, quando se virou para Colin, o amigo estava parado perplexo como a cena que acabava de presenciar.

Professora Sprout. Posso ir ao banheiro, por favor? - perguntou Colin.

Vá, mas não demore Sr. Creevey.

Agora a ruiva tinha certeza de que algo acontecia entre os dois, mas que não andava muito bem.

A terceira aula era poções, as duas dirigiam-se para as masmorras.

O que está acontecendo entre você e o Colin, Mel? - perguntou Gina.

Nada! - respondeu.

Engraçado, eu já ouvi essa palavra muitas vezes hoje. Vamos Mel me conte.

Falando isso, Gina acabou esbarrando em alguém que saía da sala de poções, deixando seus livros caírem no chão. Gina abaixou-se para pegar os livros.

Ei! Você não é Virgínia Weasley? - perguntou o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis profundos e muito claros, que agora ajudava a pegar os livros do chão.

Sou, porque?

Muito prazer! Eu sou Blaise Zabini. - o moreno deu a mão para Gina, quando se levantaram.

Você não é...?

O melhor amiga do Malfoy? Sou. - confirmou Zabini.- Bem o que você fez, deixou-o bem possesso, pode ter certeza. - disse entregando os livros à ruiva.

Eu sei disso.

Bem, muito prazer. Agora eu preciso ir.

Gina achou estranho Blaise Zabini falar com ela. "Isso tem dedo do Malfoy" pensou, entrando na masmorra. Sentou-se ao lado de Mel, que havia escapado, mas na hora do almoço, não teria a mesma sorte. Olhou em volta e mais uma vez não viu nenhum sinal de Colin.

Sentadas na mesa da Grifinória, Gina encarava a amiga, que fingia não estar vendo. De repente Hermione veio se sentar com elas.

Gina, Mel vocês não adivinham, quem será o novo monitor-chefe da Sonserina.

O quê? E o Malfoy? - perguntou Mel.

Quem? - perguntou Gina.

Eu! O Malfoy foi suspenso por um mês. – disse - Gina você é louca, você fez o Malfoy perder até o distintivo. Bem, deixa-me ir que o Harry tá me chamando. - Hermione percebeu que não devia ter dito aquilo, pois, Gina ainda sentia uma pontada de rancor pelo fato dela ter trocado seu irmão por Harry.

Virgínia Weasley! Olha sé o que você fez. O Malfoy vai querer a sua cabeça. Você sabe o quanto ele odeia a Mione. Por Merlim! O que será de você? - Mel estava desesperada.

Não quero mais falar nisso. E sim num outro assunto. - Gina encarou a amiga. - Eu vou perguntar pela última vez. O que está acontecendo entre você e o Colin? E não diga que não é nada, porque eu vi a cara dele pra você hoje na aula de Herbologia.

Tá bom Gina, eu ia lhe contar mesmo só não sabia por onde começar. – disse a menina - No final do ano passado, o Colin e eu começamos a sentir mais do que amizade um pelo outro. Num final de semana que você foi pra Hosmeade com a Mione, o Rony e o Harry, eu não pude ir, porque tinha ficado doente a semana inteira e precisava fazer os deveres de casa lembra?

Lembro. - respondeu.

Então. - continuou. - Colin se ofereceu para me ajudar e também não foi. Quando nós já tínhamos terminado os deveres, fomos para o jardim jogar frisbe, uma brincadeira trouxa que o Colin me ensinou. Teve uma hora, que ele jogou o frisbe e eu tinha que pegar, ai eu pulei, só que o frisbe acertou bem a minha testa, começou a sangrar e eu caí no chão de tanta dor. O Colin coitado, ficou tão nervoso quanto eu, e disse para eu ficar calma. Ele botou as mãos dele na minha testa, e eu ali deitada olhando pra ele. Ai Gina! eu já tinha me apaixonado. A dor não passava, foi então que ele deu um beijo na minha testa, comecei a ficar gelada, ele desceu para o meu nariz, até que chegou na minha boca. E ali deitados na grama do jardim, foi o nosso primeiro beijo.

Então aquele curativo, quando eu voltei, não foi porque você tinha batida a testa na parede.

Não, não foi! Ai Gina, eu estava louca pra te contar, mas Colin não deixou, eu achei estranho, mas talvez ele ainda não estivesse preparado pra assumir algo mais sério e acabei concordando. Durante as férias nos trocamos, bilhetes e nos encontramos, Colin sempre tão carinhoso, atencioso, um doce. Num desses encontros, ele me deu um anel, desses que vem em balinhas e disse meio sem jeito que gostava muito de mim e que eu nunca duvidasse disso. Mas que agora ele não podia assumir nada sério comigo. Eu também o adorava, e por isso não cobrei nenhuma explicação.

Que estranho? Porque ele não deixou você me contar? Porque você não cobrou uma explicação?

Gina eu estava apaixonada, pessoas assim não pedem explicações. Na hora eu não achei tão estranho, mas hoje olhando, foi e muito. Ele disse que aquele seria o nosso segredo, e impressionante como eu deixava dominar por tudo o que ele dizia. No começo desse ano, há um mês atrás, ele começou a me tratar diferente, às vezes ele era frio e me tratava mal, outras vezes o Colin doce de sempre. Eu não entendia nada. E nós acabamos brigando.

Ontem, quando você saiu, ele me pediu desculpas por tudo, e disse que aquilo não ia se repetir, ele me deu até um buque de flores. Ai eu me derreti toda. Ele veio com aquele carinho de sempre, começou a me beijar, eu estava tão feliz, o velho Colin tinha voltado. Nós acabamos adormecendo lá na sala de fotos, mas não aconteceu nada. Hoje quando acordei, percebi que estava sozinha , achei aquilo estranho demais e fui falar com ele.

O achei na biblioteca, acenei pra ele, ele fingiu que não me viu, acredita? Fui até ele. Que começou a andar rápido, como se quisesse fugir de mim. Até que o alcancei e fui logo falando:

_Creevey, qual é o seu problema? O que você acha que eu sou? Algo que você destrata, pede desculpa, fingi que não vê, e depois tá tudo bem? Fiquei esperando uma resposta, ele olhava para o chão e nunca pra mim._

_Estava apressado, tinha coisas a fazer, não podia deixar pra depois._

_Ótimo Creevey, pois eu também não agüento mais essa sua dupla personalidade, Ok? Está tudo terminado, eu não quero mais saber de você! fui embora e joguei o anel no chão._

Mel acabou e olhou para Gina.

Que coisa esquisita. Eu só comecei a notar que o Colin tava diferente hoje. Mas o que tá acontecendo com ele?

Não sei Gina. E, sinceramente não quero mais saber dele. Agora é esquece-lo e passar pra outra. Por falar em outra, o que você acha do Justino?

Ah! Sei! Justino heim? Pra dizer a verdade, ele parece um anjinho com aquele cabelo cacheado e aqueles olhos azuis.

Faz um tempo que ele vem me paquerando, mas eu não dava bola por causa do Colin. Agora vou dar uma chance pra ele.

Faça isso, você sabe que eu vou estar sempre do seu lado. - Gina disse.

A amiga sorriu afetuosamente ao ouvir isso.

Gina não se contentou, em não ficar sabendo o porque de tanto mistério, feito pra Colin, foi atrás dele tirar satisfações. Gina deduziu que ele estivesse na sala de fotos, e acertou.

Ele estava escorado na janela, olhando para o horizonte, se concentrava em algum ponto qualquer, e em suas mãos ele brincava com o anel que havia dada a Mel. Não percebeu a presença de Gina, só se deu conta dela quando ela parou ao seu lado e disse.

Olha Colin, eu já sei de tudo, a Mel acabou de me contar. Agora, porque você está fazendo isso?

Não se meta Gina, isso é assunto meu e dela.

Você está muito grosso, onde está o Colin divertido do ano passado?

Morreu. Gina, me deixa em paz.

Ok! Se for o que você quer, eu deixo. Mas me responde uma coisa. Você realmente gosta da Mel?

Não vou te responder.

Então se você gostar é melhor você se espertar, porque o Justino tá chegando junto, e você vai perdê-la. - dizendo isso, Gina foi embora, deixando o garoto sozinho com seus pensamentos.

"Se eu gosto da Mel? Eu a amo Gina, eu a amo" pensou, enquanto uma lágrima descia sua face.

Voltando de mais um dia de aulas tediantes, Draco não conseguia tirar seu sorriso vitorioso dos lábios. Depois de tudo Weasley tinha feito ele passar, depois de toda a humilhação, finalmente iria ter volta. Era hora de pensar, e fazer alguma coisa para mostrar para a Weasley quem é que manda.

Chegando na sala comunal, encontrou Zabine sentado em frente a lareira, tão calado e tão isolado que era estranho demais para ser verdade.

Que bicho te mordeu, Blaise? - perguntou Draco, ao sentar do lado do amigo.

O que? - disse Blaise.

Você está muito estranho. Calado, sem piadinhas idiotas e sem olhares maliciosos para todas as garotas que aparecem. Fala logo. O que aconteceu?

Eu vi hoje a sua melhor amiga, sardentinha Weasley...

E?

Não sei. Só..

Só o que?

Zabine, que merda você fumou dessa vez?

Draco, eu não vou poder fazer o que você me pediu.

Por quê?

Ah! Sei lá. Só acho que não vai dar certo. Ela sabe que sou seu amigo. - falou, finalmente se voltando para Draco.

Ou é você que não é capaz? - perguntou Draco, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Talvez. - respondeu.

Corta essa. Você não precisa fazer muita coisa. E só se aproximar dela e dar uma de espião. Não é você que tem a melhor lábia de Hogwarts?

Tá bom, Malfoy! Que insuportável você é! Por Merlin! Não tenho nem mais escolha nas minhas ações. - falou Blaise, emburrado. - Agora, não vai ficar preocupado em dar um jeito na Weasley e esquecer "daquele" outro assunto, que por sinal é muito mais importante.

Falando desse assunto, já resolvi aquele nosso probleminha, sobre a entrega da nossa mercadoria. Acho até que vai dá pra conseguir mais informações. Agora com essa ajudinha. Se você quiser, vá hoje, por volta da meia-noite lá na sala..., aí você entenderá o que está se passando. Ah! agora eu vou tomar banho. Tenho que pensar em algumas coisas. - disse, rindo da cara de Blaise.

Blaise andava de um lado para outro em seu dormitório. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como se aproximaria da Weasley, e para a sua completa surpresa, não via nenhuma maneira.

Quando esbarrou nela a tarde, foi tão estranho. Parecia que toda vez que ela olhava pra ele, adivinhava todos seus pensamentos ou lia os seus movimentos. Não gostava disso. Agora que teria, que se aproximar dela, não podia se sentir vulnerável ao seu lado. E ainda tinha outros problemas...

Já ta ai? - falou Draco, saindo do banheiro e dando um imenso susto em Zabine que estava todo concentrado em seus pensamentos. – Já pensou em um jeito de se aproximar da Weasley?

Draco, eu já disse que eu vou fazer isso, então não estressa! - falou Blaise. - Já sei!

Já sabe? - perguntou Draco, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Você não tá todo apressadinho? Então, arranja você um jeito de chegar nela! Oras.

Ai,ai,ai... tá bom, você mesmo provou que não é capaz de pensar em nada, então eu consigo pra você essa aproximação.

Tava na hora de você ser útil, Malfoy! - disse Blaise entrando no banheiro.

"Agora, pelo menos, não vou quebrar minha cabeça tentando me aproximar da Weasley" pensou enquanto a água caía sabre seu corpo.

Colin andava apressada. Olhou em volta antes de entrar na sala que fazia as seções de fotos com Gina e Mel. Fechou a porta, e quando se virou, deparou-se com um homem sentado do outro lado da sala.

Ora, Ora. Quem diria? Colin Creevey, o fanático por fotos, ajudando um Malfoy? Com que ele te ameaçou? - perguntou ainda sentado. - Ai, que cabeça a minha! Desculpe esqueci de me apresentar, sou Blaise Zabini.

Terminou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para Colin. Este olhou para a mão em sua frente desconfiado. Depois de um tempo pensando, apertou a mão de Blaise.

Sei muito bem quem você é!

Então? Como ele te convenceu a nos ajudar? - pergunto Blaise, voltando a sentar.

Você também participa disso?

O que você acha? É claro que sim. - respondeu Blaise.

Por que?

Hum, assunto meu, Creevey. - respondeu friamente. - E você? Por que está metido nisso?

Pelo mesmo motivo que o seu. - respondeu Colin, enquanto tirava o ship de sua câmera trouxa.

E o que, exatamente, você está fazendo pro Draco? - Blaise perguntou, tentando ir direto no assunto que o levara ali.

Pergunte a ele. Vai, com certeza, responder melhor de que eu, porque até agora eu não entendi o que exatamente eu estou fazendo.

Se você não me falar, aí mesmo que não vai saber o significado dos seus "trabalinhos". Por que, com certeza, não é o Malfoy que vai te explicar.

Hum. Certo. - começou Colin, pegando uma cadeira e sentando de frente para Zabine. - O Malfoy me procurou uma tarde dessas e me contou que o que vocês estavam fazendo era do meu interesse. Aí, eu perguntei por que uma coisa feita por um Malfoy seria interessante para mim? E ele me falou do plano de vocês. E realmente, me interessa, muito pra falar a verdade.

_"Combinamos nos encontrar aquela mesma noite, nessa sala. Perguntei o que eu poderia fazer para ajudar e ele disse que por enquanto queria que eu colocasse uma 'encomenda' atrás da estátua de águia, da entrada da sala do Dumbledore, a uma determinada hora, que seria justamente a hora que ele (Dumbledore) voltaria para seus aposentos depois do jantar, e que depois disso pronto, teria que procura-lo para ele me dar uma lista com o nome de algumas pessoas que eu teria que 'vigiar', sem que elas percebessem. E foi só isso até agora. Já estou a um dia com essa tal lista e andei observando algumas dessas pessoas. E posso até dizer que certas coisas me surpreenderão. Fale para o Malfoy que tirei algumas fotos que ele, realmente, vai gostar."_

E quais seriam essas pessoas? Disse Blaise.

**N/A:** Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer a Miaka-ELA pela Review, e também agradecer a todas as pessoas que já leram a fic. Obrigada mesmo! Espero que estejam gostando. Até o próximo capítulo.

**P.S:** Esta fic é dedicada a _O.R.C.S_, minha fonte inspiradora para a literatura, e a Seth, meu querido amor. Beijos Seth!


	3. Chapter 3

**O começo**

Mel estava deitada há horas, e não conseguia dormir. Olhou para o lado e viu Gina dormindo "É impressionante essa garota! Dorme em 5 minutos" pensou, enquanto voltava a olhar para o teto.

"O que será que está acontecendo com Colin? Ele tá tão estranho ultimamente.(...) será que ele está com problemas?(...) Não.(...) Ele falaria se estivesse... Então o que?...Desisto! Não quero nem saber. Ele que se dane com os seus segredinhos. Colin agora é passado, Melissa! Passado!" pensava.

Mas se livrar de Colin era difícil. Ela lembrava dos encontros dos últimos dias, no quais ele olhava para os lados constantimente e de repente a abraçava forte, passando as mãos em seus cabelos negros e beijando sua cabeça. Ficavam ali, abraçados, como se ele quisesse protege-la de algo. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, queria entender, mas não conseguia.

Virou agoniada na cama, olhou para o relógio: "4 horas, e agora? Eu não dormi nada, e daqui a pouco vou ter que levantar!" pensou, enquanto se culpava por não ter conseguido dormir. Depois de outra tentativa, em vão, para tentar adormecer, resolveu levantar e ir tomar banho, para aliviar seus pensamentos.

Gina acordou e viu que Mel não estava mais dormindo, levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Pela primeira vez na vida, havia acordado cedo. Só de se lembrar que teria aulas com o Malfoy, até seu sono ia embora, não sabia o que fazer. Claro que não poderia, simplesmente, faltar as aulas e deixar ele lá, esperando. Teria que enfrentar a situação, iria ser as piores horas de sua vida, mas teria que ir, mesmo para provar que não tinha medo de nenhum Malfoy mentido a gostoso.

Chegando no Salão Principal, deparou-se com Mel sentada, isolada, na mesa da Grifinória. Quando sentou ao seu lado, reparou que ela estava com olheiras horríveis e com uma cara péssima de cansaço.

O que aconteceu, Mel? - perguntou preocupada.

Não consegui dormir. – respondeu, comendo um pãozinho em seguida.

Pobrezinha! - disse abraçando a amiga.

Mel fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O apoio de Gina agora, iria ajuda-la muito. Afastou-se e continuou a comer.

Chega desse clima de velório! - disse.

Você está certa. – respondeu Gina.

Draco acordou maravilhosamente bem. Há tempos não dormia tão tranqüilo e descansado. Olhou ao redor. Todos em seu dormitório dormiam profundamente. Caminhou para o banheiro, tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro, para tomar banho. Sentiu a água gelada cair pelo seu corpo. Agora, estava totalmente relaxado.

Quando terminou de se arrumar, foi para o Salão Principal. Enquanto comia, viu uma cabeça vermelha atravessando a porta do Salão e indo para a mesa da Grifinória. Aquilo lhe lembrou o seu maior motivo de felicidade: depois de amanhã (Domingo) teria sua primeira "aulinha" com a Weasley. Ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer, mas não tinha pressa. Olhou para o lado e deparou-se com Blaise sentando.

Draco, seu safadinho! – começou - Olha quem você arranjou para nos ajudar! Sinceramente, você me surpreende!

Sabia que você ia gostar, Zabini. - disse Draco voltando a comer.

A única coisa que pergunto é: por quê? – falou Blaise. – Por que ele?

Simplesmente pelo fato de que o Creevey também estava fazendo suas investigações sobre o caso há muito tempo, e ninguém desconfiava disso. – começou Draco, olhando para Blaise. - Nosso 'amigo' Colin não é nada burro. Já estava desconfiado há tempos do que está acontecendo, e começou a seguir "certas pessoas", a notar certas "coisas", até que ele cruzou o meu caminho, desconfiado de que eu também estivesse metido nisso, mas aí, eu descobri o que ele pretendia. E antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa, já estava trabalhando com a gente.

Impressionante! É praticamente impossível esperar uma coisa dessas de uma pessoa como ele. – falou Zabine. – Draco, eu não sei como esse menino, sem nenhuma informação começou a notar o acontecido, mas eu sei que ele veio como um presente para a gente, pois juntando o que temos mais o que ele tem, dá um avanço altamente significativo no nosso plano. Talvez, podemos acabar com isso antes "daquilo".

Justamente. Mas vamos parar de falar sobre isso, aqui não é um lugar confiável. – disse Draco, olhando ao redor para ver se alguém os observava.

Ah! Deixa eu te contar. – Blaise falou, mudando totalmente de assunto. - Não preciso mais de sua ajuda para chegar na Weasley.

É? Você finalmente pensou? – ironizou Draco.

Hoje... - Blaise continuou, ignorando o comentário de Draco.- ...quando estava arrumando meus livros, sabe o que eu encontrei? Um livro da Weasley! Acho que quando nos esbarramos, acabei pegando seu livro de poções por engano.

Digamos, então, que você teve sorte. - disse Draco.

Pense do jeito que quiser.

E então? Qual é a sua idéia? - virou-se para olhar para Zabini.

Só vou entregar o livro. - disse Blaise fazendo uma cara inocente, mas com um sorriso malicioso.

O velho Blaise Zabini está de volta. Vamos pra aula. - disse Draco, levantando-se.

Mel! Você viu meu livro de Poções? - Gina perguntou, enquanto se dirigiam para as masmorras.

Não vi não, Gina. - Respondeu, dando um bocejo logo em seguida.

Eu não encontro em lugar algum. – falou Gina, desolada.

Você não emprestou a alguém?

Que eu me lembre não.

Entrando no ambiente frio das masmorras, Gina lembrou novamente que no Domingo ela estaria ali com Malfoy. "Acho que vou vomitar" pensou.

Hoje vamos aprender a fazer a poção Invisibiliate. – disse Snape, aparecendo de repente - Algum de vocês teria inteligência o suficiente para me dizer para que serve?

Uma única mão foi ao alto.

Sim, Sr. Hengel.

Deixa a pessoa invisível por uma hora.

10 pontos para a Lufa-Lufa.

Luís Hengel era o único aluno do 6o ano, lógico, tirando os sonserinos, que respondia as perguntas de Snape. "Como ele consegue?" pensou Gina.

Pois bem, os ingredientes a serem usados estão no quadro. Podem começar.

Gina andava em direção ao Salão Principal para jantar. Mel havia ido antes, pois Gina foi perguntar a Colin se ele estava com seu livro. Para sua surpresa ele não estava. Gina estava desesperada, primeiramente porque tinha ido muito mal na aula de poções de hoje, e também porque estava sem livro.

E aí? - perguntou Mel, deixando Justino falando sozinho.

Nada... Aonde eu coloquei essa coisa? - disse Gina que já estava com muita raiva.

Você vai achar. Agora, coma. - Mel apontou para o prato à frente da ruiva.

Ah! Oi, Justino, desculpe o mau jeito. - falou Gina dando um sorriso, que Justino retribuiu.

Bem, Justino e eu vamos a biblioteca fazer o trabalho de Snape, aquele sobre as leis que impedem o uso daquela poção de hoje. Você vem?

Depois de comer, talvez, eu passe por lá. - "Não vou segurar vela" pensou Gina.

Ok! - Disse Mel, virando-se, Justino foi logo atrás.

Subindo calmamente as escadas, Gina pensava em Mel, realmente torcia para que a amiga se desse bem com Justino e esquecesse Colin.

Chifre-de-dragão. - disse antes que a mulher gorda perguntasse a senha.

O quadro abriu lentamente. Gina estava entrando, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro puxando-a de volta para fora. Gina virou-se. Mas o que ele queria com ela?

Eh, Oi! Tudo bem? - perguntou Blaise a uma Gina confusa.

Oi? Zaline, não é? - perguntou.

Zabini.

Oh, me desculpe. - falou Gina sem graça.

Eu queria devolver isto. - Zabini disse, entregando-lhe o livro.

Graças a Merlin! Você nem imagina o quanto eu procurei por este livro. Já estava desesperada, achando que tinha perdido. E ainda preciso fazer uma redação para Snape, e nem sei por onde começar.

Você poderia me dizer sobre o que é esta redação? Talvez eu possa ajuda-la. Lógico, se você quiser. – disse Blaise, tentando parecer simpático.

É sobre as leis que impedem o uso da poção Invisibiliate. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

Blaise riu internamente. Lógico que ele sabia. Ora, ele queria ser um advogado e leis do mundo bruxo e algumas trouxas eram o que ele mais sabia.

Acho que posso ajudar. Sabe, eu quero ser advogado e leis são a minha vida.

Então Sr. Zabini pode se preparar, porque eu vou aceitar a sua ajuda. -disse Gina rindo.

Blaise, pode me chamar de Blaise.

Ok! E você pode me chamar de Gina.

Gina subiu para seu dormitório para deixar o pesado material e trocar a roupa. Enquanto isso, Blaise a esperava sentado olhando para o quadro da mulher gorda. "Eu sou o bom" pensava. Quando o quadro abriu, lá estava a ruiva, com uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa branca, segurando o livro de Poções, alguns pergaminhos, pena e tinta.

Vamos? - perguntou.

Claro. – respondeu Blaise.

No caminho para a biblioteca, Gina foi à frente, pois tinha passos rápidos. Blaise reparou, quando algo caiu do livro de Gina, apanhou e não acreditou.

Chuddley Cannos? Você torce para eles? - Vendo que o que tinha caído, era nada mais que o brasão do time, dois C's grandes e pretos e o fundo laranja.

Gina virou-se, "Como ele sabia?".

Lógico, eles são os melhores. - respondeu, vendo o adesivo dos Cannos na mão de Blaise.

Eu também torço por eles! Realmente, são os melhores. Você foi ao último jogo deles? Contra o Puddlemere United? - perguntou empolgado.

Não, papai não conseguiu os ingressos a tempo. Até tentamos comprar, mas estavam esgotados. - disse Gina com uma cara de decepção.

Nossa, você perdeu o melhor jogo deles! Nós massacramos os bostas do Puddlemere United, de virada! FOI MUITO BOOOMMM!

Já me disseram. - disse Gina com um sorriso na boca. - Me conta? - pediu entusiasmada.

Claro! Fomos Draco e eu, só que o Draco torce pro Puddlemere United. - os dois fizeram uma cara de vômito, os Cannos e o Puddlemere United eram rivais desde os tempos do começo do quadribol profissional.

Tinha que ser um Malfoy pra torcer pra aquele timinho. - disse Gina, os dois riram.

Continuando, o Lúcio conseguiu os ingressos, acho que um mês antes do jogo. Tinha muita gente, um lado todo Laranja e preto, e o outro com aquelas cores horríveis roxas e prateadas. Nós, é claro, estávamos em maior quantidade.

Claro. - disse Gina.

Aí, entrou: Henan Ritch, Erina Blesth, Josh Ivanovit, Walter Spindler, Alinie Walker, Carol Geytur e a animal da Charlotte Gabbay, essa mulher é muito boa, os gols que ela faz são inacreditáveis, ela desbancou o Krum de lavada, ela é muito melhor que ele.

Você gosta da Gabbay? Eu sou alucinada por ela, ela é a melhor do ano, segundo a Quadribol World's, você viu? Ele é a melhor de todos os tempos. Além do mais, ela é artilheira, não uma apanhadora, como Krum. Ela vai pro ataque corpo a corpo. O que eu mais gosto é que ela não tem medo daqueles brutamontes dos outros times. Ela é demais.

Pode crê, é exatamente isso que eu acho, ela é animal, é a melhor. Quando ela entrou, a torcida toda berrou mais alto que pode. Depois entrou o timinho dos Puddlemere United. Nem acredito que o Olívio Wood ainda joga lá, tanto potencial jogado fora.

Mas você não ouviu comentários da possível ida dele para os Cannos? - perguntou Gina

O quê? Sério? Não tinha ouvido isso ainda, que maravilha! Pronto, agora sim, o Wood está num time decente. Mas voltando ao jogo, o juiz apitou, a goles começou com os perebas do United, que logo marcaram um gol, mas foi erro do Henan Ritch, que sinceramente não sabe agarrar muito bem. Logo depois vieram mais quatro gols, era quarenta a zero, nós estávamos tão nervosos que começou uma briga feia entre uns torcedores, que logo foram expulsos do estádio. Então, finalmente, começamos nossa reação, - enquanto falava, Blaise gesticulava muito, tentava imitar com perfeição os movimentos, as caretas dele fazia Gina rir e muito. – logicamente, foi com Charlotte, ela é demais! Avançou, deu um vôo espetacular pra desviar dos brutamontes do Redreric e Yvan, e fez o nosso primeiro gol, logo depois ela fez outro e outro seguido, ele é tão boa que conseguiu empatar sozinha o jogo. Ela é o delírio da nação Cannos.

"Aí quando ela fez o último Gol, a Katerine Hikoana chamou-a de vaca. Ouve uma vaia de toda a torcida dos Cannos, então a Charlotte foi pra cima dela. 'BRIGA DE MULHER' gritaram, foi um máximo, mas aquela briga estava muito longe de puxões de cabelos e unhadas, era soco mesmo. Enquanto essa briga rolava, Erina Blesht viu o pomo-de-ouro e saiu desparada na frente do Karl, nem dá pra comparar a maneira que os dois voam, a Erina tem muito mais controle na vassoura."

Com certeza, eu vi uma vez que ela saltou da vassoura pra pegar o pomo e depois conseguiu se agarrar de volta. Nosso time é muito bom!

Pegamos o pomo e vencemos de cento e oitenta a quarenta, foi um zoação só com os United. Você tinha que ver, Gina. Num coro só começamos a cantar o hino do Cannos. - no meio do corredor Blaise e Gina começaram a cantar juntos o hino:

_Ao pôr-do-sol vemos o laranja gritante_

_Nascer do astro reeeeei._

_Logo após vem o ébano escarlate_

_Escurecer os campos dourados_

_Aos inimigos só temos a dizeeeeerr_

_Cuidaaaadooo! Cuidaaaaadoooo!_

_Chuddler Cannos vai arrasar vocês!_

Gina e Blaise caíram na gargalhada, ela se apoiou na parede para não cair no chão, sua barriga doía e sua boca não agüentava mais de tanto rir, depois de cinco minutos e o acesso de risos terminados, Gina levantou e olhou para Blaise, que estava sentado no chão muito vermelho.

Vamos, temos um dever a fazer. - disse a garota, que ainda ria.

Você viu a cara do Filtch, pra nós Gina?

Lógico, nós parecíamos dois doidos, gritando no meio do corredor o hino do Cannos.

É! Realmente, normais nós não somos. - disse Blaise começando a rir, enquanto finalmente chegavam a biblioteca.

Já eram quase meia-noite e eles ainda estavam na biblioteca, Gina estava acostumada com os trabalhos de Snape, mas aquele era o mais longo e cansativa que ela já fizera.

Acabei! Finalmente! - disse deitando a cabeça na mesa e largando a pena.

Parabéns! Você sobreviveu a mais um trabalho de Poções. – disse, abrindo um largo sorriso para Gina.

Porque vocês, sonserinos, tem tanto facilidade em poções? - disse a ruiva, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e sustentando sua cabeça.

Não sei. Acho que isso já está no nosso DNA. Sabe, nascemos com isso.

Deve ser, não há outra explicação. Eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse me divertir tanto com um sonserino.

E muito menos eu com uma Grifinória!

Na verdade, eu pensava que todos vocês fossem iguais ao Malfoy.

Na verdade, o Malfoy é exatamente o que um sonserino deveria ser, todo cheio de "não-me-toques". Mas todo sonserino é só parecido com Malfoy, porque ninguém consegue ser igual a ele.

Gina começou a rir, realmente se todos os sonserinos fossem igual ao Malfoy, eles já teriam criado uma escola própria, e tinham deixado Hogwarts há muito tempo. "Por um lado isso seria bom" pensou.

Isso é uma das coisas que eu mais critico, sabia?

O quê? - perguntou a ruiva, saindo de seus pensamentos.

O jeito como Hogwarts é dividida.

Porque? - perguntou Gina. Ela nunca havia parado pra pensar nisso.

Primeiramente, acho que o erro não está na administração da escola. O problema é mais antigo, vem desde a fundação de Hogwarts.

Como? - Gina ainda não havia entendido o ponto que Blaise queria chegar.

Pense comigo: Gryffindor exigiu valentia de todos os alunos de sua casa, Ravenclaw inteligência, Hufflepuff aplicação e Slytherin ambição. Acho que todos são babacas, sabe. Porque sendo Hogwarts uma instituição de ensino, em vez de cobrar estes "dotes", vamos assim dizer, não seria mais correto ensinar isso? Não estou dizendo em teorias, mas em práticas. Valentia, fazer alunos passarem por diversas provas. E o aluno que tem todas essas exigências? Diga-me, como aquele chapéu pode ter tanta certeza de que escolhe certo as nossas casas? Diga-me Gina, todos os Weasley são corajosos?

Bem, na verdade, por mais que tenha passado por boas situações com Harry e Hermione, Rony não é muito corajoso. Morre de medo de aranhas. "Eu não devia ter dito isso, ele parece legal, mas é o melhor amigo do Malfoy" arrependeu-se.

Então, vamos dar o exemplo da Granger, ela é a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts eu suponho, porque não está na Corvinal? Não tenho tanta certeza da competência daquele chapéu. Aplicação queria Hufflepuff, mas aplicação todos nós temos quando precisamos.

Eu, por exemplo, adoro dinheiro, não vou negar, mas não sou muito ambicioso, não tanto como o Malfoy. E essa história de sangue-puro é a maior das maiores babaquices, se nosso mundo fosse depender apenas de sangues-puros, hoje haveria apenas quatro famílias aqui na Inglaterra, eu acho, os Blacks, os Zabinis, os Weasleys, e os Malfoys, nós dependemos dos trouxas que viram bruxos para aumentar a nossa população.

Nossa! Realmente, eu concordo com você, talvez se Hogwarts não fosse dividida, acho que poderíamos ser mais unidos.

Exatamente! Esse esquema de casa faz com que sejamos mais egoístas pensando apenas em nossas casas, e a rivalidade Grifinória x Sonserina só faz com que gente como nós se deixem de conhecer. Porque, como você disse, todos os Sonserinos são Malfoy para o resto, e para nós todos Grifinorianos são "pop-stars" como o Potter. - os dois riram.

Bem acho melhor irmos, já é tarde. - disse Gina.

Realmente, já é quase meia-noite. Vamos, eu a levo a seu dormitório. - disse Blaise dando o braço a Gina.

Obrigada. - disse ela.

No caminho para o dormitório eles vinham falando novamente sobre os Cannos, os dois eram os mais fanáticos torcedores.

Você nem sabe o que eu tenho. - disse Blaise

O que? - perguntou a ruiva.

Sabe aqueles bonequinhos do Cannos que você da corda e eles voam e gritam Cannos?

Lógico que sei, só foram fabricados 100 deles.

Isso. Eu tenho dois deles. Amanhã eu lhe mostro, e também os meus cards de jogadores da Liga Mundial.

Eu também tenho Cards da Liga Mundial, quem sabe, nós não trocamos, heim?

Com certeza. Bem, chegamos. - disse Balise a Gina quando chegaram ao quadro da mulher gorda.

É. Bom... eu me diverti muito hoje. - falou Gina, dando um belo sorriso.

Eu também, amanhã a gente se fala, OK? - disse dando um beijo na mão da garota.

Ok! Boa noite, Blaise.

Boa noite, Gina.

Enquanto encaminhava-se para seu dormitório, Blaise, pensava naquelas últimas horas passadas com a Weasley. "Ela não é nada do que eu esperava" pensou. Blaise tinha que admitir que tinha se divertido, e muito, com Gina, há tempos não ria tanto em espaços tão curtos de tempo. Ela era engraçada, bonita, meiga e inteligente. Apesar de pedir ajuda em poções, sabia a matéria, mas precisava de alguém com mais paciência que Snape para poder acertar. "Finalmente, achei alguém a altura para discutir quadribol, porque o Malfoy nesse quesito é meio inútil, pra não falar totalmente."

Veelas. - disse Blaise e a porta de pedras abriu-se.

Na sala comunal da Sonserina, estava Draco sentado lendo alguma coisa de frente para a janela. Blaise sentou de frente para o loiro.

O que você está lendo. - perguntou Zabini.

Draco olhou de canto de olho para Blaise e levantou o livro para que o moreno pudesse ler. Em letras de formas roxas estava escrito: "POÇÕES".

Preparando-se para amanhã?

O que aconteceu? - perguntou Draco, fechando o livro e tirando os óculos que só usava quando ninguém estava vendo.

Como? - perguntou Zabini, querendo deixar Draco irritado.

Como o que, Blaise? Você e a pobretana da Weasley.

Por um momento Blaise achou estranho alguém chamar Gina de Weasley.

Oh! sim, sim. Devolvi o livro a ela. - disse Zabini.

E? - perguntou o loiro.

Nada mais Draco, ela só me falou que estava procurando que nem uma desesperada por aquele livro e ai disse que tinha uma redação pra fazer que o Snape tinha passado.

O que mais? – perguntou Draco, ainda não convencido com a explicação de Zabini.

Levei-a para a biblioteca, naquela estante que você tanto conhece. – disse, parando para pensar logo em seguida – Draco, a Virginia faz jus a cor do cabelo.

Draco deixou cair seu livro e arregalou os olhos.

O que Zabini? Você ficou louco de vez, só pode ser isso! E o que é isso de chamar a Weasley de Virginia? – disse, levantando-se e pegando seu livro.

Ta nervosinho, ta? Draco, desde quando você acredita em tudo que eu falo? – disse, querendo ver seu amigo com raiva.

Depois de escutar isso, Draco virou e jogou seu livro na cara de Blaise.

Credo, Draco! Isso dói! – disse, enquanto massageava seu nariz.

Era pra doer mesmo. Vou dormir, péssima noite pra você Zabini. – falou, indo para seu dormitório.

Estressado...

Gina entrou na sala comunal, lá estava Mione e Harry namorando. "Vou passar rápido não quero atrapalhar" pensou a ruiva. Mas Harry a viu e chamou por seu nome.

- Ei! Gina, me conta direito essa história de que você detonou aquela cara lambida do Malfoy. Ouvi milhares de comentários hoje. – disse o menino.

Gina deu um sorriso culpado e olhou para baixo.

- Não foi nada demais. – ela respondeu timidamente.

- Como não foi nada demais? – Mione completou. – Você acabou com a "reputação perfeita" do Malfoy e acha que não foi nada demais? Ele perdeu o distintivo pra mim! Você sabe muito bem o que isso significa, né? – ela começou a rir.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que foi muito hilário. Vocês deviam ter visto a cara dele, toda cheia de sangue, eu ri muito. – Gina começou a rir novamente.

- Deve ter sido ótimo, ele quer te matar agora, Gina. – disse Ron, que apareceu do nada.

- Ron! – a irmã pulou para abraçar o irmão.

Harry e Mione ficaram caldos e meio sem jeito.

- Gina, cada vez mais me orgulho de ser sua irmão, mandei uma coruja para Fred e Jorge hoje de manhã.

Gina começou a rir, Fred e Jorge amariam saber o que aconteceu.

- Pena eles não estarem aqui. – disse Mione.

- Pode crê. - respondeu Ron rindo.

- Eles com certeza iriam dar um jeito de se divertir mais ainda com essa história. - falou Harry.

- Com Fred e Jorge não se discute, só se gargalha. – falou Gina.

E assim os quatro passaram um bom tempo conversando e rindo, como há muito tempo não faziam.

Gina andava alegremente em direção ao Salão Principal, tinha acordado cedo novamente! Isso realmente tinha de ser comemorado. Quando chegou ao salão, algo fez sua felicidade acabar, lembrou da aula que teria com o Malfoy no outro dia. "Eu não quero ir!" pensou, enquanto encaminhava-se para a mesa da Grifinória.

Apenas quando sentou ao lado de Colin reparou que Mel não estava lá. "E nem ontem na biblioteca...".

Tudo bem Colin? – perguntou.

Tudo... e você? Achou o seu livro?

Achei sim. Ah, Colin. Você viu...

Uma coruja deixou cair um envelope em frente a Gina. Ela abriu:

"_Idolatrada irmã Gina. (não se acostume com esse termo, mas você merece),_

_Foi com um rio de gargalhadas que recebemos a noticia de ontem. Você realmente tem o sangue Weasley! Lógico, o lado inteligente e sarcástico você puxou da gente, estamos realmente orgulhosos de você! Nossa querida irmãzinha, ter destruído a cara do Malfoy! Esperamos que isso se repita várias e várias vezes, para assim a nossa felicidade estar completa._

_P.S: Informamos a Gui e Carlinhos e eles disseram que você tinha que rever seus conceitos e da próxima vez não se divertir sozinha e chamar todo mundo. Hehehe._

_Chegou não sei como nos ouvidos de Percy (foi o Fred que contou), ele disse que você não deveria ter ser rebaixado a tal nível e mais umas baboseiras sem sentido que eu não entendi como: Minha honrada irmã e etc, etc esses termos complicados que ele usa pra falar que você não foi tão brilhante, ele é um bosta._

_Com muito orgulho,_

_Fred e Jorge."_

A menina adorou receber uma carta dos gêmeos, eles eram hilários.

Gina? – chamou uma voz atrás da menina.

Blaise! – disse, enquanto virava e abraçava seu mais novo amiguinho, deixando Colin perplexo.

Olha o que eu trouxe pra você. – Blaise entregou um embrulho para Gina.

Presente? Pra mim? – perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.

E pra quem seria?

Gina abriu rapidamente o presente e o que viu a deixou sem palavras. Era um dos bonequinhos do Chuddler Cannos que haviam falado ontem.

Blaise, eu não posso aceitar. Esses bonecos são muito raros! Só 100 foram fabricados. – disse, estendendo o presente para Blaise.

Pode ficar Gina. Eu tenho dois desses.

Gina abriu um grande sorriso, pulou e abraçou Blaise, o que deixou Colin mais perplexo ainda. "Desde quando o Zabini é amigo da Gina? Realmente, quando penso que já vi tudo, sempre há algo mais a se ver" pensou Colin, tomando o último gole de seu suco de abóbora, e indo embora.

Obrigada, Blaise. - disse Gina, voltando a encarar Zabini.

Trouxe os cards? – disse, mostrando a ruiva o grande deck de cartas, com jogadores de quadribol que acenavam.

É claro. Colocando o seu deck em cima da mesa da Grifinória.

Alguns alunos da própria Grifinória, da Sonserina e das outras casas, passaram por ali, mas havia algo erradíssimo acontecendo, os olhares lançados não eram os melhores. Eram olhares de reprovação por parte dos Sonserinos, de surpresa por parte os da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa e de total ofensa pelos os Grifinórios. Realmente, Virgínia Weasley e Blaise Zabini haviam quebrado códigos, sentados juntos ali na mesa da Grifinória. Aquilo, seria interpretado como traição para ambas as casas rivais.

De um ponto escondido, alguém de olhos acizentados os observava, alguém que naquele exato momento pouco se importava para códigos, tradições ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Alguém que sempre se preocupou com seu próprio umbigo. "Está dando tudo certo." pensou com um sorriso nos lábios. Mas a pura verdade era que estava dando tudo errado, algo que Draco Malfoy iria perceber, daqui a algum tempo, e iria se arrepender amargamente.

O quê? Você pirou? Gregório Robert não joga nada! Eu é que não vou trocar o meu card da Anny Marie Sijad, pelo dele. - disse Gina, revoltada por Zabini achar que ela trocaria o card de Anny Marie por de Gregório.

Gina! Qual é? Tudo bem que, realmente, o Robert não joga lá essas coisas, mas você tem dois da Anny Marie, que joga muito! O que custa trocar por um que não é tão bom assim? – Blaise tentava convence-la.

Há, há, há! Você ta jurando que vai conseguir me enganar com esse papo de sonserino? Nem pensar! Eu troco com você pelo card de ouro, com a foto do Vladimir Barley! – disse ela, cruzando os braços.

Agora quem tá tentando dá uma de esperta é você! Mas nem pensar, eu lhe dou o card do Barley. Esse é quase exclusivo. – disse, mostrando a Gina o card que ela desejava.

Então tá, mas é você que vai perder a sua chance de completar o time dos Britaniks, não eu que já tenho o time completo. - falou a ruiva, dando um sorriso maroto.

Blaise parou por um momento, e pensou no que ela acabara de lhe dizer. Arregalando os olhos disse:

Ei! Isso se chama chantagem, e não é nada legal para uma Grifinória. Quem deveria estar fazendo chantagem era eu! Esse é o meu papel!

Gina começou a rir. Era impressionante a capacidade que os Sonserinos tinham de se acharem os únicos espertos do mundo bruxo.

É pegar, ou largar. Eu não vou perguntar de novo, ouviu bem? - disse colocando a carta de Anny Marie em cima da mesa.

Blaise passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, estava literalmente na mão dela, aquela era uma carta decisiva, mas ele nunca que trocaria pela do Vladimir, ou trocaria?

Já estava quase na hora de suas aulas, e Draco ainda observava Blaise e Gina conversando. "Por Merlin. De que eles tanto conversavam, para demorar assim?" pensou. Com a demora, decidiu não esperar mais, levantou-se e seguiu para as masmorras, feliz, porque tudo que ele planejara estava dando certo. "Eu sou um gênio".

Chegando nas masmorras, uns dois minutos atrasados, viu que a garota que devia dar aula, já estava lá. Draco passou por ela e sentou no lugar do professor, olhou fixamente para a menina, ela parecia pálida demais, e evitava encara-lo.

"Por Merlin! Ele chegou! O que será de mim? O que será que ele vai fazer comigo?"; "Ele não têm uma cara nada simpática"; "Eu quero a minha mãe!" pensava simultaneamente a pequena Adélia Deyer, primeira aluna de Draco.

Ele sabia que a menina estava com medo, tinha esse dom de intimidar os outros e para falar a verdade, gostava disso. Draco pegou as orientações que lhe foram dadas e deu uma leitura rápida.

Srta. Adélia Deyer? - disse o loiro, voltando-se para a garota.

Adélia estremeceu e deixou a pena cair ao ouvir a voz de Draco.

hrm! - Respondeu com um grunhido.

Então Srta. Deyer, qual é a sua dificuldade em poções? - perguntou, enquanto se apoiava na mesa com os cotovelos, tentando encarar melhor a menina.

É... - tentou começar a menina.

Olha, eu não vou morder você se você falar, e se continuar assim, não tem como eu te ajudar. Eu acho que estou aqui pra isso, não? - falou esperando uma resposta da garota. - Ok. Adélia, não? Hum, qual é a sua dificuldade em poções?

É que - Adélia finalmente falou, mas sem encarar Draco - Eu não entendo essa matéria. Acho muito difícil. - disse olhando para as mãos.

Você sabe, pelo menos, que matéria Snape está passando? - perguntou Draco, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Pelo jeito não. – falou, depois do silêncio de Adélia. – Hum... você está no 1o ano... deve estar dando "Efeitos e ingredientes básicos para poções de principiantes." Accio giz.

Ok. Vamos, lá. Os ingredientes básicos para poções são: - falou, enquanto lançava um feitiço no giz, e este começou a escrever sozinho no quadro. - Dente de morcego; musgo vermelho; alpatio; erva ruz; gota de melar, e outros. - Parou e olhou para Adélia - Você está entendendo? - a garota balançou a cabeça afirmando. - Continuando, cada ingrediente básico tem um determinado efeito quando utilizado em uma poção. Não é como os outros ingredientes, que em cada poção tem um efeito diferente. Os ingredientes básicos têm o mesmo efeito em todos os tipos de poções, por isso que eles são denominados assim. - Draco levantou e dirigiu-se para um armário próximo ao quadro, pegou alguns ingredientes e voltou para a mesa. Sentou e fez um sinal para Adélia se aproximar.

Aqui, estão alguns ingredientes básicos. Você pode identificar algum deles? - perguntou Draco.

Acho, que este é uma erva ruz. - disse a menina segurando as mãos.

Correto. E você sabe qual é o seu efeito em uma poção?

Hum... seria efeito de gosto e textura? - perguntou Adélia timidamente.

Isso mesmo. Agora, se colocarmos este ingrediente em uma poção calmante, que gosto e textura ela irá propiciar?

Não sei. - falou olhando para o chão.

Muito bem. - falou Draco, suspirando. - vimos que os ingredientes básicos têm o mesmo tipo de efeito em todas as poções, certo?

Sim.

E que quando acrescentamos nas poções vão ter o mesmo efeito, só que de forma diferente. Por exemplo: a erva ruz, quando acrescentada em uma poção calmante, deverá apresentar gosto adocicado e textura cremosa, mas quando acrescenta-la em uma poção para casos de dor de cabeça e gripe, a erva ruz apresentará um gosto amargo e textura mais líquida. Agora, o mais importante: isso acontece, porque quando um ingrediente básico entra em contato com os outros ingredientes da poção, seus efeitos variam, como você pode perceber no caso da erva ruz, que ao entrar em contato com o ingrediente calmante da poção Relaxius vai apresentar determinado gosto e textura, e quando em contato com o ingrediente apaziguador da poção Indolorius, já irá apresentar textura e gosto diferente. Entendeu?

Acho que sim.

Hum. Vamos ver então. Faça as duas poções agora, para aprender na prática.

Ok.

Ainda não consigo acreditar que troquei o Card do Vladimir com você. - lamentou Blaise novamente, enquanto eles se dirigiam para o jardim.

Ah! Blaise! Já era pra você. Não troco de volta nunca! Há,há,há. - disse, tentando parecer maligna.

Assim que você é, Srta. Weasley? Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Srta. Weasley? Hummmmmmm. Até parece. - falou rindo.

O que você quer dizer com isso? Hein?

Eu? Nada.

Sei, se...

A atenção de Blaise foi tirada de Gina, Valerie Sartô vinha na direção oposta da deles. Ele parou e ficou olhando "discretamente", enquanto ela passava. Valerie não tinha uma beleza comum, ela tinha o cabelo curto, loiro, liso na altura do ombro, os olhos negros, uma pele muito branca, era alta e magra, muito mais magra do que o normal. Ela passou, ignorando-o totalmente.

Quem diria, Valerie Sartô, heim? - disse Gina, encarando Blaise.

O quê? - perguntou Blaise, virando-se para a ruiva.

Alôoo? Você acha o quê? Que eu não percebo as coisas?

Na verdade, eu acho, que você percebe coisas de mais. E principalmente o que não deve perceber, Weasley. - disse Zabini, franzindo o cenho.

Não tenho culpa se você não é discreto.

Eu? Lógico que sou! Eu sou um poço de discrição. – falou, colocando a mão no peito, e dando uma de indignado com a observação.

Sinto muito em informar que, você não é não. – disse Gina, começando a rir.

Você é inacreditável, Virgínia.

Sentaram-se no gramado.

Mas eu tenha a solução, para você!

Como assim a solução, eu disse alguma coisa?

Olhe, eu sei que você tá afim da Sartô. Não adianta dizer que não, eu sei! - disse arregalando os olhos.

Como você sabe? Eu disse por acaso?

Você vai querer minha ajuda ou não? - disse a ruiva, com o mesmo sorriso maroto que usou para convencê-lo a trocar a carta do Vladimir. "Como ela consegue isso?". Blaise deu um suspiro.

O quê você tem em mente? – perguntou.

Eu sabia que você ia aceitar. – Gina deu um sorriso vitorioso. - Eu adoro ajudar corações conturbados. – disse, fazendo uma cara apaixonada.

Ei! Parou aí! Quem disse em corações? Você está exagerando.

Tá, tá, tá. Você quer me deixar falar? - Blaise não disse nada. - A Valerie Sartô é prima da Mel, que por acaso é minha melhor amiga. Eu sempre converso com ela. Comigo ela é legal, mas tenho certeza que com você, ela não vai ser. - disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Porque, já? Duvido que resista a Blaise Zabini. - disse com um ar superior.

Pois eu acho que ela vai resistir sim, você não é nem um pouco o tipo dela.

Como assim não sou o tipo dela? Todas a meninas de Hogwarts dariam o céu para ter um minuto da minha atenção.

Por Merlim! - disse Gina, com uma cara de assustada e começou a andar em torno de Blaise, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

Gina o que você está fazendo? – disse Blaise, andando em círculos tentando acompanha-la.

Gina avançou para Blaise e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

Não, não pode ser! Ou será? – falou, ironizando.

O quê Gina? – indagou Blaise, confuso.

É você mesmo, ou é o Malfoy que tomou poção polissuco e se transformou em Blaise Zabini?

Hã? – disse Blaise, não entendendo nada.

Porque a "simples" observação que você fez, é típica de um Malfoy.

Gina! É lógico que sou eu. E o que eu disse é a mais pura verdade. - disse Blaise empinando o nariz.

Bem, eu não estou tão certa quanto você, sobre as duas coisas. Primeiro se você é realmente Blaise Zabini, e a outra é que você tem que maneirar no seu ego, se quiser conquistar a Sartô. Ela gosta de caras inteligentíssimos, não que você não seja, mas...

Epa! Quem foi que ajudou você no dever de poções, heim?

OK, OK! Bom, a Valerie tem fixação por criaturas mágicas, logicamente sua matéria preferida é...

Oh, não. - disse Blaise, antes que Gina terminasse. - Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. - disse Blaise, passando as mãos em seu cabelo. "Eu sou péssimo, na verdade, eu odeio essa matéria." pensou.

É, sinto em lhe informar, Blaise, ou será Malfoy? – falou a menina, brincando com o amigo.

Gina! Dá pra você parar com isso? Eu sou Blaise, aliás eu já estou a mais de uma hora com você, se eu fosse o Malfoy você estaria vendo um loiro não um moreno.

É verdade. - disse Gina, voltando a raciocinar. - OK! Blaise, mas como eu sou uma menina muito boazinha, vou lhe ajudar a entender Trato com criaturas mágicas.

Vamos ver? - Draco pegou as poções feitas por Adélia e levou a sua mesa. - A poção Relaxius está perfeita, mas a Indolorius ficou mais consistente do que devia. Mas em geral, você foi bem. Suas poções irão melhorar gradativamente.

Adélia tinha ficado contente por ter acertado uma poção, pela segunda vez desde que entrará em Hogwarts. Deu um leve e tímido sorriso para si.

Bem, acho que nossa aula chegou ao fim. - falou Draco, olhando o relógio.

Adélia foi a sua mesa e arrumou suas coisas dentro da mochila. Virou-se para Malfoy, que ainda olhava suas poções.

Obrigada. - disse.

Não precisa agradecer, estou aqui obrigado. - disse sem olhar para a garota, que saiu da sala. Draco não estava acostumado a ouvir e muito menos a dizer aquela palavra, pois nuca havia feito favores a ninguém, e não tivera até ali, motivos para agradecer a alguém, porque todos os favores que pedia eram apenas cobranças de dividas antigas. Talvez, por essa razão aquela palavra tivera soado tão estranhamente aos ouvidos de Malfoy.

A porta da masmorra abriu, Draco levantou os olhos, um menino, pequeno e magro, vinha na sua direção, ao ver que Draco o olhava Bartholomeu Zandêr deixou seu livro cair. Draco riu da cara do menino, que era muito mais apavorada de que de Adélia, que acabará de sair. "Eu realmente tenho fama de mal nesse colégio! Que bom." Pensou, rindo internamente.

**N/A:** Bom, está ai mais um capítulo da fic. De novo, agradeço as Reviews e a todos que estão nos acompanhando. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos terão essa história, mas posso afirmar que não serão poucos.

Agora, gostaria de esclarecer uma coisa. Sei que poderia implementar isso que vou dizer na própria fic, mas iria dar muitoo trabalho... () Enfim, espero que vocês entendam o que eu vou tentar explicar. Lá vai:

Queria deixar claro, que nesta fic, os quartos dos monitores-chefes ficam em um corredor afastado das Salas Comunais de suas respectivas casas. Mas, dentro de cada um deles, existe uma passagem mágica, que da para uma escada na sala comunal da casa relativa ao quarto em questão, como podemos perceber no capitulo 2, quando o Draco acorda e desce para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, utilizando assim, a passagem do seu quarto de monitor.

Os quatro quartos localizam-se no mesmo corredor.

É isso ai! Espero que tenham entendido. Qualquer coisa, podem me mandar um e-mail, perguntando suas duvidas.

Abraços a todos, e até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV **

**Quem brinca com fogo... se queima.**

Gina acordou no meio da noite, suava frio, pois tivera um pesadelo. Talvez, o pior da sua vida. Virou-se, Mel estava ali, dormindo profundamente. Aquela era a primeira vez que via a amiga, pois desde a noite em que conhecera Blaise ela não havia mais visto Mel.

Outra coisa que perturbava a ruiva era aquela repentina amizade com Blaise Zabini. O que era mais fantástico é que quando ela estava com ele, ela realmente esquecia que realmente era Blaise Zabini. "Ele é o melhor amigo do Malfoy!" repetia em seus pensamentos todas às vezes, mas era começar a conversar com ele, para aquela idéia fixa, simplesmente desaparecer de seus pensamentos. Será que ele fingia quando estava com ela? Será que aquele realmente era Blaise Zabini? Malfoy, Zabini, Colin, Mel, Justino, todo mundo parecia ter um segredo. Aqueles seriam tempos nebulosos. Seria o último ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts, isso queria dizer, como todos sabiam, que era o ano decisivo para todo o mundo bruxo, ninguém realmente sabia o que poderia acontecer. Ninguém.

Mesmo sendo apenas 3 horas da manhã, Gina não tinha mais sono. Resolveu ir tomar um banho quente, Gina não suportava água fria. Tirou a roupa, girou a torneira do chuveiro, deixando a água quente cair sobre seu corpo. Imagens de seu sonho vieram em sua mente, nada era nítido, na verdade, era como se a sua vida não dependesse mais dela.

Gina tentou afastar esses pensamentos, mas nada aparecia em sua mente para lhe desvencilhar daquelas idéias obscuras: medo, escuridão. Gina colocou a cabeça na parede, deixando a água correr pela sua costa, estava preste a começar a choramingar, quando alguém entrou no banheiro.

Não consegue dormir também? - perguntou Gina a Mel.

Não. – disse a outra, abrindo o chuveiro.

Você vai me contar? - perguntou a ruiva, sabendo que Mel desejava desabafar com alguém.

Mel começou a chorar. Gina que já tinha terminado o banho, enrolou-se em uma toalha e abriu o boxe ao lado. Mel estava sentada, encolhida no chão, de camisola, toda molhada. Gina desligou o chuveiro, e abraçou a amiga. Colin estava a matando.

Mel, olhe para mim. - disse Gina.

Mel levantou a cabeça, seus olhos dourados, cheios de lágrimas, encararam Gina.

Você não pode ficar assim, não pode se abalar, você é forte! E eu estou do seu lado. – falou, ainda abraçando-a.

Eu sei Gina, eu sei. Mas...

Mas nada, Melissa. - disse Gina, não deixando ela terminar. – Agora me conte, e o Justino?

Está bem. Na verdade, ele é bem paciente comigo, mas às vezes, eu fico aérea, você sabe, pensando "nele". Eu tenho certeza de que Justino percebe, mas logo faz uma brincadeira para me fazer sorrir. - Mel deu um leve sorriso.

Por Merlin! Tinha esquecido totalmente do Baile! Ah! Mel! Nós duas temos uma missão. – falou Gina.

Missão? Qual? - perguntou curiosa.

Juntar sua prima e Blaise Zabini.

Mel tinha ouvido rumores de que Gina e Zabini estavam conversando na mesa da Grifinória, mas pensou que fosse brincadeira ou então alguma briga entre os amigos de Malfoy e Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Gina? O que você está me dizendo? – perguntou incrédula.

Eu sei que é estranho, mas você precisa conhecê-lo. Ele é muito legal, Mel.

Por Merlin! Você pirou de vez! Primeiro, acaba com a reputação do Malfoy, depois diz que o melhor amigo dele é legal? Gina! Aonde você está com a cabeça? - disse Mel, pegando e balançando a cabeça da amiga.

Malfoy? Não! É hoje a minha aula com ele. – disse Gina, ao lembrar da aula com seu querido Malfoy.

Só a sua? A minha também. É melhor irmos dormir. – falou Mel, já calma.

E as duas seguiram em direção ao dormitório.

Blaise acordou com alguém entrando no quarto. "Quem é o maldito que me fez acordar?" pensou com raiva, pois estava tendo um sonho, bem picante, com Valerie Sartô.

Tinha que ser! – disse, ao ver o causador do barulho. – Porra, Draco! Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a fazer silencio quando alguém está dormindo? – perguntou um pouco alto, mas felizmente ninguém no dormitório acordou.

Draco ignorou totalmente o comentário de Blaise, e começou a procurar alguma coisa.

O que você está procurando? - perguntou Blaise, ainda com sono.

Nada que lhe interesse, Blaise. - falou com a mesma voz arrastada de sempre. - Achei! - disse Draco, levantando um broxe em formato de cobra.

Ei, ei, ei! - falou Zabini, que conhecia muito bem aquele objeto. - O que você está pensando em fazer com isso?

Coloque uma coisa em sua cabeça Blaise, meu amigo: Quem brinca com Malfoy, se queima. - os olhos acizentados de Draco brilharam intensamente.

Coitada da Weasley. - disse Blaise, virando-se e voltando a deitar, tentando dormir.

Mas Malfoy estava decidido a não dar paz a Blaise.

Então, como foi hoje? – perguntou, enquanto deitava-se na cama.

Draco, meu amigo, você tem que entender uma coisa, ninguém saí por aí contando seus segredos pra qualquer um. Precisa conquistar a confiança. Entendeu? – falou, já meio sem paciência.

Disso eu sei, mas uma mulher apaixonada, Zabini, faz tudo. E essa é a sua missão.

Sim, mas você não acha que eu vou conseguir conquista-la em dois dias?

Ok! Mas não demore muito, a minha parte no plano eu vou cumprir, falta a sua. – disse Draco.

Durma, Draco! Você está precisando. - Zabini deu as costas para Draco, depois de fechar a cortina de sua cama, e dormiu.

Draco, ao contrário, estava muito bem acordado, sua excitação era muito grande para dormir.

Mel abriu os olhos, o relógio marcava meio-dia. "Por Merlin! Dormi demais!" pensou, enquanto sentava e passava a mão no rosto. Ao olhar para o lado viu que não fora apenas ela que tinha dormido demais, pois Gina ainda dormia. Mel decidiu não incomoda-la, pois esta odiava que a acordassem, ficava com um humor terrível.

Mel estava com fome, arrumou-se e seguiu para o Salão Principal. Chegando lá, viu Colin em um canto isolado, com seu Notebook. Mel sabia disso, porque sua mãe era trouxa e seu pai bruxo, e assim, acabava vivendo nos dois mundos. Ele parecia compenetrado no que estava vendo, meio assustado, talvez. Sentou-se o mais distante dele, e começou a comer, nada poderia estragar sua fome.

Uma coruja veio voando e lhe entregou uma rosa vermelha e um cartão. Que assim dizia:

_"Mel,_

_Essa rosa é para demonstrar o quanto eu gosto de você. E lhe desejar um bom dia._

_Beijos, Justino Flench."_

A morena abriu um belo sorriso, era exatamente aquilo que ela precisava, um pouco de atenção.

Se toda vez que eu lhe mandar uma rosa, e você abrir esse sorriso, vou abrir uma floricultura. - disse Justino, que se sentava de frente para Mel.

Ela sorriu novamente, um sorriso verdadeiro que iluminou seu rosto.

Você está linda hoje, sabia? – disse, passando a mão nos cabelos negros de Mel.

A menina ficou instantaneamente vermelha.

Obrigada. – falou.

De algumas cadeiras distantes, Colin observava toda a movimentação de Justino para Mel. Ele perdeu totalmente a concentração no que estava fazendo, e passou a observa-los. "Abusado!" gritava seu cérebro para Justino. Colin, cada vez mais, contorcia-se em seu ciúme, mas não podia fazer nada. Tentou voltar seus pensamentos para a foto ampliada em seu notebook, mas se perdeu novamente quando aquele aproveitador do Flench passou a mão nos cabelos de Mel. Colin deu um soco na mesa, estava com muito ciúme. Resolveu então deixar o salão principal, sem ter nem tocado em seu almoço.

Seguiu para a sala precisa de fotos, onde constantemente, encontrava-se com Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini. Colin, andava apressado, pois tinha medo de que alguém o visse. Isso nunca tinha acontecido, mas era melhor ser cauteloso.

Não sabia porque, mas tinha a leve sensação de que estava sendo seguido, pois em uma hora que olhou para trás e viu sombras se esconderem. Para despistar quem quer que fosse, entrou no banheiro. Já havia passado dez minutos, e Colin não tinha nenhuma idéia de como sair de lá sem ser visto, quando um garotinho do primeiro ano, entrou no banheiro.

Ei! Você quer ganhar cinco galeões? - perguntou ao garoto.

O menino apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Então faça o seguinte: eu acho que tem gente me seguindo. Sabe, uma menina que é afim de mim, só que eu não dou bola pra ela. – mentiu. - Você só tem que ir lá e distrai-la, enquanto eu saio.

O garoto saiu do banheiro, e começou a procurar alguém que estivesse escondido, ou desse vestígio de estar seguindo alguém. A única coisa que ouviu foi passos apressados, no fundo do corredor.

Cheguei. - disse Colin, ofegante, para os dois "amigos", que não estavam satisfeitos com o atraso.

Escute bem, Creevey, quando se marca um encontro com um Malfoy, não se pode atrasar. - disse Draco, seriamente.

Pega leve, Draco. O Creevey deve ter um bom motivo para o atraso. - disse Blaise.

É bom ele ter mesmo. - disse Draco, virando-se para ele.

Eu estava sendo seguido. - falou colocando seu notebook , na mesa. – Pelo menos, eu acho que estava.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos. "Como seguido?" pensavam, se alguém desconfiasse de alguma coisa, todo o plano iria por água abaixo. Eles não podiam correr aquele risco.

Como seguido? – perguntou Draco.

Seguido, de alguém seguir, não é óbvio? - respondeu Colin.

Mas, quem o seguiria? Você por acaso deu com a língua nos dentes? Hein? Fala, seu fedelho! - Draco o levantava pela gola das vestes.

Tire suas mãos de mim, seu Malfoy imundo! - disse Colin, dando um soco na cara de Draco, que cambaleou, e o largou.

Draco avançou para cima de Colin. "Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim?" Colin tinha os punhos cerrados para Malfoy "Vou lhe dar o que merece, seu loiro lambido, metido a besta." Pensou.

Vem seu sangue-ruim, vem tentar me bater. - disse Malfoy a Colin.

A palavra "Sangue-ruim", elevou em cem porcento a raiva de Colin.

Eu vou deixar uma bela cicatriz nesse seu rosto, Malfoy. - falou avançando para Draco.

Parados os dois! - disse Blaise, metendo-se no meio, com um ar sério, que Malfoy nunca vira antes.

Os dois pararam e olharam para Blaise.

Draco, acalme-se! - -começou a falar. – Creevey, conte o que aconteceu, e porque nos chamou aqui. – disse por final.

Draco dirigiu-se para a janela e ficou de costa para os dois.

Eu não contei a ninguém, não sou louco para contar. E não faço idéia de quem esteja me seguindo. – disse, voltando a voz exclusivamente para Draco. - Mas, eu quero que vejam isso. - Colin foi até a mesa, abriu o notebook, e mostrou-lhes uma foto que havia tirado na noite passada.

Bom dia. - disse Gina a Mel e Justino, que estavam sentados no Salão principal, almoçando.

Boa tarde, você quer dizer, não é? - disse Mel a amiga, que parecia ainda estar morrendo de sono.

É, seria melhor. - falou, sentando e começando a comer.

De repente, uma menina loura da Corvinal sentou do lado de Mel.

Oi, Mel! – disse Valerie, dando um beijo na bochecha de sua prima. – Oi, gente!

Oi. – responderam todos.

Então, Valerie, já teve sua aula? - perguntou Justino, que era muito amigo da menina.

Ainda não, a minha é só mais tarde. Não acredito que fui chamada, eu apenas não fui bem esse bimestre em poções.

Gina e Mel entreolharam-se.

Você vai ter aula com Malfoy? - perguntou Gina.

Vou, e vocês?

Também. - respondeu a ruiva.

Odeio sonserinos, não acredito que terei aula com um. - falou a loira.

"Blaise, você está perdido." Pensaram Mel e Gina.

Ainda mais sendo quem é.- observou Justino.

Mas, uma coisa eu tenho que admitir, o Malfoy até que é bem bonito. – disse Valerie.

Eu prefiro o Blaise. – disse Gina, tentando ajuda-lo.

Quem é Blaise? – perguntou Valerie.

O "Sombra". – falou Justino.

Como? – perguntou Gina e Mel ao mesmo tempo.

É assim o apelido do Zabini na Corvinal, porque ele vive atrás do Malfoy. – explicou o garoto.

Ah! Já sei quem é! – falou Valerie. – Eu continuo com o Malfoy.

"É Blaise! Você esta com problemas." Pensou Gina.

Justino avistou Daniel Karash, um menino do quarto ano da Corvinal, que jogava xadrez com ele. Sabia que Karash tivera aula com Malfoy, pois normalmente eles jogavam aos Domingos de manhã, e neste Domingo Daniel não havia jogado por causa da aula.

- Daniel! - gritou Flench para o garoto, que passava do outro lado do Salão.

O menino seguiu a voz que o chamava, e encaminhou-se para a mesa da Grifinória.

Ele também teve aulas com Malfoy. - avisou para as meninas.

Então, como foi sua aula com Malfoy? - perguntou Justino, quando o menino chegou.

Gina, Mel e Valerie ficaram esperando pela resposta.

Muito Boa. - respondeu o garoto.

As meninas entreolharam-se de forma assustada.

Como? - perguntou Gina. "Muito Boa? Esse menino não deve ser normal".

Muito Boa, ele me explicou, muito bem, as funções da poção polissuco, falou detalhadamente de todos os ingredientes e depois eu a fiz, com ele sempre me auxiliando. Finalmente entendi o que Snape tentava explicar.

Surpreendente. - falou Justino.

Podem perguntar a qualquer aluno que já teve aulas com ele, todos iram dizer a mesma coisa. – falou. - E aí Justino, quer jogar?

Claro. - respondeu. – Mel, depois a gente conversa. - deu um beijo na bochecha da garota, e se despediu de Gina e Valerie.

Bom! Que seja verdade. - desejou Mel.

Valerie saiu da masmorra apática. Realmente, o que Daniel Karash falara era verdade, ela tivera uma aula excelente com o Malfoy. Tudo aquilo era surpreendente.

Mel seria a próxima, estava apreensiva, não sabia como reagir. Ela não era nada parecida com Gina, que demonstrava estar calma. Avistou a prima vindo em direção oposta.

Então? - perguntou.

Faço minha, as palavras de Karash. – respondeu, ainda pasmada com a aula.

Mel ficou de boca aberta, não que não tivesse acreditado nas palavras de Karash, mas ouvir aquilo da boca de sua prima era espantoso.

Que eu tenha a mesma sorte. - disse Mel, seguindo em frente.

Mel entrou na masmorra. Seu coração estava um pouco acelerado, não sabia o que sentia, se era medo, dúvida, nem sabia como reagir.

"Mais uma, e a Weasley me paga" pensou Draco.

Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos dourados, entrou e sentou-se na sua frente. Não parecia nervosa, mas alguma coisa a incomodava, "Logicamente, a minha presença."

Quais as suas dúvidas, Srta. Melissa Mcbeth? – perguntou.

Bom, na verdade, as poções que eu faço sempre ficam com algo de mais, ou algo de menos. - respondeu.

Sei, sei. - disse Draco, passando a mão no queixo.- Vamos lá, vou lhe ensinar um macete sobre a quantidade de ingredientes que você deve usar. – disse, pedindo para a garota se aproximar.

Ginaaaaa! Terra chamando Gina! - chamou Blaise, estalando os dedos, pra chamar atenção de uma Gina totalmente aérea.

Hã? - Gina olhou para Blaise.

O que lhe aflige? - perguntou.

Não sei. Sabe Blaise, eu tive um sonho estranho hoje, acordei assustada. - Gina não sabia porque estava contando aquilo, "Ele é Blaise Zabini!" pensava, sabia que não deveria contar, mas Gina tinha a sensação de que talvez, ele pudesse ajudar.

Que tipo de sonho? - perguntou interessado, ela estava contando uma coisa íntima, os planos estavam dando certo.

Besteira, esqueça. – disse, trocando de assunto. - Por Merlin! Já estou atrasada cinco minutos pra aula. - Gina levantou-se rapidamente.

Gina! - a menina virou. - Pense em coisas boas.

Com... – ia perguntar, mas ele já tinha sumido.

Blaise não devia ter dito aquilo, mas não pode se conter. Ele não sabia porque, mas não queria o mal de Gina. Sentia a verdade nela, e pela primeira vez gostou disto. "Que ela guarde minhas palavras."

Gina corria em direção a masmorra, e finalmente estava ali olhando para a grande porta de carvalho. Gina entrou, com a cabeça erguida, sem demostrar nenhum resquício de medo ou qualquer outro sentimento parecido e com um ar de superioridade, que apenas um Malfoy poderia ter parecido.

Draco estava lendo um pergaminho quando a ruiva entrou, apenas a olhou de um canto de olho e voltou a sua leitura concentrada. A menina não demostrava medo, e aquele ar de superioridade tinha-o irritado. "O que é seu está guardado!" pensou o loiro.

Ela se sentou, e esperou qualquer sinal dele por um tempo, e ele simplesmente, não dizia nada. Era como se ela não estivesse ali. Gina começou a ficar agitada. "Porque eu estou com tanta sede?" pensou. Gina olhou para Malfoy, ele tinha um copo de água em sua mesa, "Eu não sou idiota, se você acha que eu vou pedir pra beber isso está muito enganado." Mas enquanto pensava isso, Draco pegou e deu um gole. "Que sede! Por Merlim! Que sede!". Alguma coisa tinha caído, Gina virou-se para ver que um tubo de ensaio, tinha espatifado no chão.

Malfoy levantou, passou pela menina, e foi limpar o que havia acontecido. Gina ficou ali olhando para o copo de água a sua frente, quase cheio, e ela que estava com tanta sede, olhou para trás, Malfoy estava de costas. "Não! Isso esta fácil demais, mas essa sede incontrolável..." Gina foi à direção do copo e bebeu toda água. No mesmo instante a sede passou, e no mesmo instante, ela caiu no chão.

"Sabia que seria fácil, mas que garota idiota." Pensou Draco. "Bons sonhos, Weasley."

Gina estava em uma floresta escura, olhou ao seu redor e deparou-se com sua família morta, cada corpo estirado no chão ao seu lado. Ela começou a chorar, não queria acreditar naquela cena, mas era tão real.

Papaaaaaiiiii! Mamãaaaaeee! - gritava aos corpos duros e frios deles no chão, balançava-os tentando acorda-los, mas nada acontecia, eles continuavam imóveis e mortos.

Gui, Catlinhos, Percy! Oh! Percy, me perdoe por não ter me importado com você e agradecido quando você foi embora, me perdoe!- dizia chorando em cima do corpo do irmão.

Ginaaaaa. - chamava uma voz, por de trás das árvores, era Rony que ainda parecia estar vivo.

Rony! - Gina soluçava e chorava, estava desesperada. Correu para o irmão.

Gina, a culpa é sua, você não nos salvou enquanto podia. - dizia Rony.

Não, Rony! Eu tentei, juro! Eu tentei. - falou debulhando-se em lágrimas.

Não Gina, a culpa é sua! Você está vendo, estão todos mortos, por sua causa. Eu também vou morrer, mas a culpa é sua, não se esqueça disso. - disse Rony, antes de seu último suspiro.

RONYYYYY! NÃOOOOOO! NÃO VÁ, ME PERDOE! - Gina estava desesperada.

Uma voz maligna atrás dela, riu alto, Gina assustou-se, estava com medo, desesperada.

Um homem com um rosto magro e olhar maléfico, vestido todo de preto, vinha em sua direção. "Não pode ser. Não!"

Virgínia Weasley. Olá, como você se sente? - perguntava o homem.

NÃOOOOOOO! - Gina caminhava para trás, mas havia tronco perto dela e acabou caindo, batendo a cabeça. Sua visão escureceu, e ela sentiu tudo rodar.

Sim, querida, sou eu o Lorde das Trevas. E sim, fui eu que fiz tudo isso, mas a culpa foi sua. – falou ele, rindo logo em seguida.

Gina se encolheu no chão, chorava sem saber o que fazer. "Não! A culpa não é minha."

Mas, para provar como não sou tão cruel, vou lhe dar a oportunidade de escolha.

Gina olhou para Voldemort.

Tragam. - ordenou.

Dois homens encapuzados, traziam Fred e Jorge, que tinham as mãos e os pés amarrados.

Escolha um deles para viver, o outro morre. - disse Voldemort a ela.

O quê? Você quer que eu escolha um dos dois? Eles são meus irmãos, eu não posso FAZER ISSO! SEU ASSASINO! MONSTRO! - Gina foi à direção dele, mas um dos homens a pegou e jogo-a para longe.

Há, há, há, há. - a risada ecoou pela floresta. - Não seja estúpida. Vamos! Escolha, ou eu matarei os dois.

Fred gritava para ela escolher Jorge, e Jorge para escolher Fred.

NÃOOOOO! - Gina não se deu por vencida, foi de novo na direção de Voldemort, e o mesmo aconteceu, voou para longe mais uma vez.

Mostre a cara seu covarde. - gritou Gina ao homem encapuzado, quando ela caiu no chão. A ruiva já estava toda machucada, sangue escoria de sua cabeça, seus braços estavam arranhados e tinha a impressão de que havia quebrado algumas costelas.

Sua vontade seja feita. - falou Voldemort.

O homem tirou o capuz. Era Colin.

Colin? Eu não acredito. - Gina chorava. - Como você pode?

Colin apenas deu um sorriso maléfico.

E Mel? Ela não estava com você? Porque? O que você fez com ela? - Gina gritava.

Matei. - respondeu friamente.

Gina queria quebrar o pescoço de Colin, mas não conseguia se levantar, devia ter quebrado alguma vértebra de sua coluna.

Escolha! Vamos, escolha! - disse Voldemort.

Gina apenas chorava, os irmão iam morrer e ela não poderia fazer nada.

Foi você quem pediu. - Voldemort pegou, puxou a varinha e apontou para Fred.

Não, por favor! Mate-me, mas não a eles.

Você verá seus irmãos morrerem, e depois morrerá também. – falou, soltando uma gargalhada.

Não! – falou, já muito vermelha, de tanto chorar.

Avada Keva...

Gina! - o outro homem encapuzado gritou. - Pense em coisas boas!

Draco olhava a garota se contorcendo e chorando no chão frio das masmorras, fazia mais ou menos meia hora que ela estava ali. A cara de terror, os berros que ela dava, fazia que Draco soltasse gargalhadas de alegria.

Todos seus medos, Weasley. Todos seus medos realizados em apenas uma hora. - dizia Draco, vendo a menina suar frio. - Mais meia hora de pesadelo pra você. - falou Draco, saindo e deixando a menina sozinha.

Blaise estava inquieto, nada parecia distrai-lo na biblioteca. Aquele devia ser o quarto livro que pegava para ler e não conseguia sair da primeira linha, não conseguia parar de pensar em Gina. "Não esqueça das minhas palavras." Blaise não tinha noção porque estava tão aflito. Afinal, ela era apenas uma Weasley. "Não! Não é apenas uma Weasley, é a Gina! Que estava disposta a me ajudar, que sabia o que eu pensava na maior parte do tempo. Eu não posso deixar o Draco fazer isso." Pensando isso, Blaise saiu correndo da biblioteca, direto para a masmorra.

Chagando lá, Gina estava no chão, suava e gritava o nome dos irmãos, chorava descontrola. Blaise ajoelhou-se junto a seu corpo no chão.

Gina, pense em coisas boas. - disse.

No mesmo instante, Gina acordou, e viu Blaise ali a olhando.

Agora está tudo bem. - disse ele sorrindo.

Gina lembrou de todo sonho, e começou a chorar. Blaise a abraçou. A ruiva estava ofegante, o choro atrapalhava sua respiração.

Calma pequena, isso só foi um pesadelo. - foi a primeira vez de muitas que Blaise a chamou de pequena. Gina desvencilhou-se dos braços de Blaise, olhou para seus olhos.

Eu escutei a sua voz. - voltou a abraça-lo chorando. - Foi horrível! Todos mortos... foi horrível...

Você não precisa lembrar, você tem que esquecer, pequena. - disse Blaise a abraçando com mais força. - Deve ter uma poção calmante por aqui, em algum lugar. - Blaise deitou Gina no chão, e foi procurar. - Achei! Tome Gina, você vai se sentir melhor.

Blaise colocou a cabeça de Gina em cima de suas pernas. E começou a passar a mão em seus cabelos ruivos, ela foi se acalmando e acabou adormecendo novamente. Blaise, olhando a pequena dormindo, lembrou-se de quem havia causado aquilo: "Draco".

Blaise pegou a ruiva no colo, e saiu andando na tentativa de encontrar alguém.

Ei, você não é amiga da Gina?- perguntou para Mel, um garoto alto de olhos azuis, que trazia Gina em seu colo.

A atenção de Mel e Justino foi voltada para aquela cena, Mel foi na direção de Blaise, Gina que parecia estar dormindo..

O que ela tem? - perguntou Mel, assustada.

Não sei ao certo. - respondeu.

Como? Quem é você? E porque ela está aqui? Ela deveria estar... - nessa hora, Mel entendeu tudo. – Malfoy! O que ele fez com Gina? Eu vou mata-lo se ele tocou um dedo nela. - Mel tinha uma expressão assassina, e começou a andar na direção da sala comunal da sonserina.

Mel, aclame-se. - disse Justino, puxando-a pela mão. - Vamos coloca-la na cama. Depois, nós resolvemos o que fazer com aquele maldito sonserino. – disse, olhando fixamente para Blaise.

Mel pensou um pouco, se fosse ela ali, com certeza Gina se preocuparia primeiramente com o bem estar dela, resolveu deixar Malfoy para depois.

Ok. Venha, entre. – disse.

Blaise deitou Gina na cama dela, não havia quase ninguém acordado àquela hora na sala comunal. "Melhor, menos comentários." pensou o sonserino. Mel fechou as cortinas, e voltou-se para Blaise com o mesmo olhar assassino de antes.

Então, o que aconteceu? - perguntou.

Eu não sei. - mentiu Zabini, ele sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Ora, Zabini! Você é o melhor amigo daquele demente do Malfoy. Você acha que nós vamos acreditar em você? - falou Justino.

Zabini? Blaise Zabini? - perguntou Mel. - Eu sabia que a Gina estava correndo perigo se metendo com esse tipo de gente. Eu avisei que ela só poderia estar louca tendo "amizade" com um sonserino, olhe o que ela ganhou!

Desculpem-me, mas fui eu quem a trouxe pra cá, isso não conta? - perguntou Blaise aos dois.

Mel e Justino entreolharam-se, realmente aquela não era uma ação esperada, "Porque ele socorreria Gina, se estivesse envolvido?" pensaram.

Você realmente não sabe o que aconteceu? - Justino perguntou, olhando-o fixamente.

Não. - respondeu.

Eu não acredito. - falou Mel. - Ele é o melhor amigo do Malfoy!

Isso não quer dizer que eu seja igual a ele. - observou Blaise, antes que Mel continuasse a falar. Se tinha uma coisa que Blaise já estava cansado, era de ser classificado como "o melhor amigo do Malfoy", todos o julgavam por aquele detalhe, ele parecia não possuir nenhuma identidade dentro de Hogwarts, era sempre a mesma observação.

Mel e Justino ficaram surpresos com alquilo e mais ainda pelo tom de revolta com que ela foi expressa.

Se me derem licença, eu preciso ir. - disse Blaise, virando-se e seguindo para a sala comunal da sonserina.

Draco estava sentado com as pernas apoiadas na janela do quarto, tinha um ar de satisfação, que nada, nem ninguém, poderia tirar-lhe naquela noite. "Dei uma lição naquela coisa da Weasley.". Há muito tempo não se sentia tão leve, parecia feliz.

Blaise entrou no quarto, parecia inquieto e com raiva. Draco foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela violência com que Blaise fechou a porta.

O que foi? Levou um fora de alguma menina? - perguntou Draco.

Poupe-me de suas observações sem nenhuma graça, Malfoy. - disse em um tom rude, passando direto e deitando-se em sua cama, fechando as cortinas.

"Que bicho mordeu ele?" pensou Draco, que logo voltou aos seus pensamentos.

**N/A:** Depois de semanas, finalmente consegui postar esse capítulo. Espero q vocês gostem! Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas Reviews.

Abraços, até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V Recuperação 

Na sala de fotos, Colin ainda mexia em seu notebook. Analisava o restante de fotos que havia tirado pela semana, mas nada era nem ligeiramente parecido com aquele pequeno detalhe, da foto que o levou a se encontrar com Draco e Blaise naquela noite. Cansado, com uma dor latente nas costas, relaxou na cadeira, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Olhou o relógio, _"2 horas, Fantástico! Como vou acordar amanhã?"._Seus pensamentos logo foram levados àquela tarde, no qual tivera a sensação de que alguém o seguia. Realmente, tudo isso era muito mais perigoso do que ele previra, tinha noção de onde tinha entrado e por isso se distanciara dos seus amigos... e de Mel.

Essas atitudes que ele tinha que tomar, ainda doía-lhe profundamente, o pior era pensar que ela esquecera-se dele tão rápido, e agora, vivia de sorrisos para o Flench. "Falsa!" pensava, mas sabia que quem havia causado tudo aquilo havia sido ele. Socou a mesa, levantou e começou a andar de um lado pro outro. Olhou para janela, começava a chover. Alguém abriu a porta, fazendo Colin se assustar.

O que você faz aqui? - perguntou a Mel, que olhava para ele profundamente. – Espero que tenha um bom motivo para ir entrando assim, sem bater. – disse num tom grosseiro.

Mel analisou a sala, haviam vários papeis grudados na parede, um notebook em cima da mesa, que mostrava uma foto, Mel cerrou os olhos para tentar vê-la, mas Colin se colocou na frente, impedindo a visão.

Então? - perguntou novamente.

Mel o olhou.

Gina não está nada bem. Só o atrapalhei porque preciso de ajuda, e você é amigo dela. Pelo menos eu acho que ainda é! - disse a menina friamente.

Ouvir _"Você é amigo dela._" e o jeito frio com que ela falava, era doloroso.

Como assim? O que ela tem? - ele perguntou aflito.

Malfoy. Ele fez alguma coisa com ela. – disse Mel.

Aquele maldito! Onde ela está? – Colin começava a ficar aflito.

No quarto, mas eu estou com medo, ela não parece nada bem. Então, vim chamá-lo. - ao falar isso, Mel começou a lacrimejar.

Colin foi à direção da menina, ela parecia tão indefesa, ali chorando na sua frente. Chegando perto, ele teve um desejo de abraça-la, abriu os braços.

Não! - disse a garota, olhando profundamente para ele. - Nem pense nisso.

Colin parou, sentiu-se muito mal por tudo, eles ficaram se olhando por pouco segundos.

Vamos. Justino está lá, sozinho com ela. – menina virou, abriu a porta e começou a andar.

O Flench? O que ele está fazendo lá? - perguntou indo atrás de Mel.

O que você devia estar fazendo! Mas agora, anda muito ocupado para os amigos, não é, Creevey? – disse, virando-se e encarando-o.

Não houve resposta, eles continuaram andando na direção a sala comunal. Chagando lá, Colin subiu até o quarto de Gina, e logo viu o Flench sentado em uma cadeira olhando para a ruiva.

Então? - perguntou Mel. - Ela falou mais alguma coisa?

Nada. A não ser palavras desconexas e sem nenhum sentido. – respondeu.

Alguém pode me explicar o que realmente está acontecendo? - perguntou Colin.

Ela voltou assim da aula com o Malfoy. O Zabini, a trouxe pra cá, ela estava dormindo, mas há pouco tempo, começou a chorar e gritar nomes, o seu por exemplo, por isso fui chamá-lo. – falou Mel.

"O que essa coisa do Flench faz aqui até essa hora?"

Mas agora parece mais calma.- falou Justino.

Colin lançou um olhar de poucos amigos para Justino, e voltou-se para Gina, ela parecia dormir profundamente.

Docinho, eu preciso ir. Agora que o Creevey está aqui, fico mais tranqüilo. - disse com um olhar sarcástico para Colin, dando um beijo na bochecha de Mel.

"Docinho? Quem lhe deu esse direito? Pois não devia estar tranqüilo, sabia? Idiota!" falava internamente. Colin ardia de ciúme, mas se controlou e voltou a olhar para Gina.

Ok! Muito obrigada. - disse Mel retribuindo o beijo.

Justino se foi, e ficaram ali Mel e Colin sozinhos com Gina. Ela sentou na cadeira, antes ocupada por Justino, e Colin deitou na cama de Mel, que estava de costas para ele. Colin começou a tentar achar um outro ponto fixo, que não fosse os cabelos negros e brilhantes de Mel.

Gina começou a se mover, Colin levantou rapidamente indo a direção à menina. Sentou-se ao seu lado e passou a mão em seu rosto e cabelo.

Ela está suando muito! – falou para Mel, quando esta sentou no outro lado da cama da amiga.

Não era melhor leva-la a Ala Hospitalar? – perguntou aflita.

NÃO! – falou Colin, rispidamente – Desculpe. Só acho que, se isso que a Gina tem é coisa do Malfoy, deve ser algo sem explicação ou alguma coisa muito bem planejada por ele, o que nós, não teríamos como explicar para a Madame Pomfrey. – terminou.

É. Você está certo. Então, o que vamos fazer? Porque, deixar a Gina assim não dá! – falou Mel, enquanto olhava para a amiga.

Se tem alguém que sabe o que aconteceu, este alguém é Blaise Zabini. – disse Colin

Mas o Zabini disse que não sabia de nada! – disse Mel.

E você acreditou? – disse com um ar arrogante – AH! Pelo amor de Merlin! Melissa, o Zabini é amigo do Malfoy desde que ele se entende por gente, já deve pelo menos entender os planos dessa família.

Mel virou o rosto e olhou para o chão, sem resposta. "Como não pensei nisso antes!" pensou.

Tenho que ir! - falou Colin, levantando-se e indo para fora do dormitório sem olhar para Mel.

Você vai simplesmente ir embora e me deixar cuidando dela sozinha! – disse, quando Colin bateu a porta do dormitório. – SEU GROSSO! ESTUPIDOO! – gritou com raiva.

Mel olhou novamente para Gina. Ela estava muito vermelha e suada, mexia-se constantemente, parecia que estava tendo uma espécie de... pesadelo.

Mel? O que esta acontecendo aqui? – falou Verônica Miller, uma de suas amigas de quarto. Mel levantou rapidamente e fechou a cortina da cama de Gina.

Não está acontecendo nada, Vê. Nadinha... – disse, tentado parecer calma e "normal".

Sei. É que eu vi o Colin descendo do nosso dormitório. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou desconfiada.

Conversando comigo! – disse rapidamente.

Sim, tudo bem! O Colin dá pra entender. Mas agora, o que o Justino Flench da CORVINAL estava fazendo na sala Comunal da GRIFINÓRIA, e ainda mais, no nosso dormitório? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Desde quando ficou proibida a entrada de amigos de outras casas nas salas Comunais? Que eu saiba nunca! – disse, já com raiva de tanta pergunta – Agora, se você me da licença, eu vou dormir!

Ta certo... então, vou voltar lá para a sala, estamos estudando para aquele teste de história da magia, você não quer ir lá com a gente?. – perguntou para Mel.

Não, obrigada. Estou muito cansada. – disse para ela.

Você quem sabe. – falou a menina, saindo do dormitório.

Colin abriu a porta do Corujal e entrou rapidamente. Tivera sorte de chegar lá sem nenhum problema. Estava cada vez mais difícil andar por Hogwarts há essas horas. Pegou a carta que tinha preparado em seu dormitório e colocou-a na pata de uma coruja que estava acordada.

Entregue para Blaise Zabini, da Sonserina, 7º ano. Por Favor, seja rápida, e se ele estiver dormindo acorde-o! – disse, acariciando o animal e soltando-o na janela. – Espero que isso faça que ele me procure.

Saiu do Corujal e começou a ir para a Sala de Fotos, que já estava quase virando seu dormitório. Quando finalmente chegou, sentou-se ao lado da janela e começou a observar a chuva, que batia violentamente na mesma. Deixou seus pensamentos vagarem, e começou a refletir sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Suspirou e relaxou um pouco mais na cadeira. Olhou novamente para o relógio: 3 horas. "Desisto de ir as aulas amanhã." Pensou, bocejando. Sentou-se ereto novamente, não podia dormir agora, mas estava tão cansado... Olhando para a chuva, acabou adormecendo.

Quando teve certeza de que Draco finalmente havia dormido, levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Não conseguia dormir, mas não queria que Draco percebesse isso. Pois se ele perguntasse o por que disso, não saberia responder nada a não ser a verdade. E a verdade não seria bem vinda aos ouvidos do Malfoy.

Andou lentamente até o banheiro. Tirou suas roupas e entrou no chuveiro. Sentia a água cair sobre seu corpo muito bem definido. Tudo estava saindo do controle! Era 2:25 da manha e não conseguia dormir, mas o pior era que não conseguia dormir por causa do estado de Gina. Queria ter ajudado mais, tinha uma louca vontade de ir ver como ela estava! Não sabia por quê! _"Por quê?"_ pensava constantemente.

Sabia que o que sentia por ela era carinho de amigo. A mesma coisa que sentia por Draco, mas mesmo assim, ainda era diferente. Afinal, ele conhecia Draco há anos! E Gina, há aproximadamente três dias? Alguma coisa estava errada.

Depois do banho, ouviu um barulho de batidas na janela. Correu apressado, antes que Draco, "com seu sono leve de princesa", acordasse. Ou até outro aluno de seu dormitório.

Tratava-se de uma coruja, como havia imaginado. Abriu a janela e acariciou a coruja, esta lhe estendeu a pata, na qual havia uma carta. Blaise tirou a mensagem e a coruja saiu voando. Blaise olhou curioso para o pergaminho.

"_Zabini,_

_Encontre-me, agora, na sala aonde nos vimos anteriormente. Acho que precisamos conversar. Não fale para o Malfoy, o assunto não diz respeito a ele, e sim a nós dois._

_C. Creevey"._

Blaise olhou intrigado para o pergaminho. _"O que o Creevey quer? Pelo jeito é grave, será que ele achou mais alguma coisa? Mas se fosse isso, porque não chamar o Draco? Ou será alguma coisa com..."._ Ao pensar nesta possibilidade, Blaise que estava só de toalha, apressou-se para se vestir. Tudo isso com um enorme cuidado para não acordar a "Princesa Loira", que dormia.

Andava rapidamente, mas extremamente cauteloso. Ele sempre tinha "aventuras" pela madrugada e se fosse pego, a desculpa de que era sonâmbulo não colava mais. Viu a sombra de Madame Norrra, mais à frente no corredor, tratou de se esconder atrás de uma estátua, ouviu Filch chamar aquela gata nojenta, que já tinha denunciado ele a Filch inúmeras vezes, e com certeza faria de novo se o visse. Esperou alguns minutos se passarem e continuo seu caminho com o dobro de cuidado. Abriu a porta da sala precisa de fotos. Lá estava Creevey, sentado na cadeira, com a cabeça na mesa, dormindo profundamente. _"Ótimo! Dormindo e eu aqui, me matando pra chegar". _

Acorda! Bela adormecida!- disse Blaise, falando "delicadamente" para o outro.

Colin se assustou, e com uma cara de sono, olhou para Zabini, espantou-se ainda mais, não podia ter dormido.

O que você tem para me dizer de tão sério? - perguntou Zabini.

Colin levantou, e não falou nada. Sua reação foi dar um soco em Blaise, que não estando preparado, cambaleou para o lado apoiando-se na parede, massageando o maxilar.

Isso é pela Gina. - Colin foi à direção de Blaise e o pegou pelo pescoço. - Isso é por você mentir! - largou-o, fazendo Blaise cair no chão. - E isso é por você compactuar com o Malfoy.- Colin estava possuído pela raiva. Virou de costas.

Como ela está? - perguntou Blaise preocupado.

Não finja que não sabe. Eu não sou a Mel, que você engana facilmente. - respondeu rispidamente.

Blaise teve uma rápida crise de consciência, ele havia mentido, mas não propositalmente. Ele sabia o que podia acontecer, mas pensou que como havia dado um poção calmante ela não sofreria os efeitos.

Colin virou e estendeu a mão para Blaise, que não entendeu nada, achava que iria levar outro soco. Segurou na mão de Colin e levantou.

Isso é porque, no momento, só você pode ajudar. Agora, você vai contar exatamente o que o Malfoy fez com ela! – falou Colin.

E o que leva você acreditar que eu sei de alguma coisa? – perguntou Blaise.

Seria porque você é amigo do causador disso tudo? – disse, cruzando os braços. - Ora Zabini! Você engana a Mel, o Justino, a Gina, quem quer que seja, mas você não ME engana! Para de papo e conta logo! Eu sei que você sabe o que o Malfoy aprontou. E se você realmente se preocupa com a Gina do jeito que diz, o mínimo que pode fazer é me contar o que aconteceu, porque sem saber isso, não tem como ajuda-la!

Eu sei apenas que ela esta sob o efeito de uma poção. Uma poção que faz com que seus piores medos virem realidade em seus sonhos. Seu nome é Ijye, e ela foi criada por Bruxos Nórdicos, no século X, ou seja, ela é extremamente rara! Não tem o que fazer pela Gina, ela vai ter que passar por tudo isso sozinha.

Mas e a febre? Os delírios? – perguntou Colin.

São efeitos colaterais do que ela passa nos sonhos. Essa poção é uma grande pressão psicológica. As pessoas que sobrevivem a ela, geralmente terão problemas como: síndrome do pânico, depressão, etc. tirando que ela pode passar dias dormindo. Isso depende da quantidade da poção que ela tomou. Uma gota pode fazer ela dormir por uma semana! Mas, tudo isso vai depender da força mental dela, e que pelo o que eu vi é forte, pois ela já acordou uma vez. – disse Blaise.

Quando isso? – perguntou aflito. - FALA!

Logo que eu a peguei, lá na masmorra. Ela acordou e falou alguma coisa sobre ter escutado a minha voz. Pensei que tudo havia passado, até ela dormir novamente, e começar a delirar. – contou a Colin.

Vou leva-la para a Ala Hospitalar. – disse decidido.

Você não pode fazer isso – disse Blaise, rapidamente – O que você falaria para a Madame Pomfrey?

Você já fez sua parte Zabini, então, deixe o resto comigo! – falou virando e indo embora, deixando Blaise sem ação.

Colin abriu a porta do dormitório de Gina delicadamente. Passou direto em direção a cama da amiga. Abriu a cortina que envolvia a cama dela e deparou-se com Mel sentada na cama.

Mel assustou-se com o aparecimento repentino de Colin. Olhou-o de cima a baixo e voltou-se novamente para Gina, que ainda delirava.

Voltou? – disse, desdenhosamente – podia, pelo menos, ter avisado direito que iria sair.

Não tenho tempo para as suas criancices! – falou friamente – Como ela está?

Ainda com muita febre e delirando. – disse, lançando um olhar mortal para Colin. _"Como uma pessoa pode ser tão estúpida?" _pensou.

Vamos, ajude-me a leva-la para a Ala Hospitalar! – disse, enquanto se aproximava de Gina.

Mas não foi você quem disse que não era pra leva-la a Madame Pomfrey? – falou Mel.

Não questione, Melissa. Apenas faça o que eu mando! – disse grossamente.

COLIN! DEIXA DE SER IDIOTA! ENTENDO QUE NÓS NÃO NOS FALAMOS MAIS, MAS VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA SER UM ENERGUMENO NOJENTO! SEU DESGRAÇADO! – falou Mel, totalmente alterada segurando-o pelo braço.

Se assim você deseja. – disse, olhando para Mel e puxando seu braço da mão da menina, que ainda segurava-o. – Vou leva-la a Ala Hospitalar, com ou sem você. – disse carregando Gina. _"Pelo menos isso foi aproveitável depois de tantos dias andando com o Malfoy."_ Pensou.

Gina acordou ofegante, olhou para os lados e passou a mão nos seus cabelos vermelhos, sentia-se suada, e realmente estava. _"Quanto tempo estive dormindo?"_ Gina lembrava de pouca coisa, em sua maioria eram cenas de seus pesadelos, e outras coisas que não sabia se tinha sido sonho ou realidade.

Acordou finalmente? Menina, você me deu um belo trabalho.- disse Madame Pomfey para Gina. - Por favor, nunca mais repita isso. Ou aprenda a medir os ingredientes de suas poções.

Gina não entendeu nada do que Madame Pomfrey falava, que poção seria esta?

Há quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo? - perguntou a ruiva.

Você está aqui desde da madrugada de Segunda-Feira. Hoje é Quarta, então, você dormiu por 3 dias, Srta. Weasley. – disse - Seus amigos têm vindo constantemente aqui, ver a Srta. Agora tome, coma esse chocolate. - dizendo isso, Madame Promfrey se retirou.

"_3 dias? Por Merlin!"._Devia ser a hora do almoço ou talvez um pouco mais, Gina viu que havia muitas flores ao lado de sua cama. Enquanto comia a barra de chocolate, resolveu ver de quem eram. Cada uma tinha um cartão. As de Mel, eram amarelas e em seu cartão ela desejava melhoras urgentes, porque se não, quem iria fofocar com ela? Gina riu, havia também flores de Colin, explicando tudo o que ele havia falado para Madame Pomfrey, desejavam melhoras e no final afirmava que Malfoy iria pagar por aquilo. Havia flores de Blaise também, que desejavam melhoras para a sua pequena. Flores de Justino, Neville, Mione, Rony, Harry. Mas havia um buquê em especial, era lindo, de rosas vermelhas, _"De _q_uem será?" _pensava Gina. Abriu o cartão, e espantou-se com tamanha ousadia de quem as enviara.

"_Cara Weasley,_

_Mando-lhe este buquê, para demonstrar o quanto fiquei tocado por sua situação. Espero que nossa próxima aula seja tão agradável quanto a última, mas sinto que preciso lhe ensinar a medir os ingredientes de suas poções, e evitar estes acidentes. Espero que você melhore e fique inteira para próxima aula. _

_Carinhosamente, _

_Draco Malfoy."_

A primeira ação de Gina, foi jogar o buquê no chão, e pisar com vontade nas flores. Enquanto fazia isso, soltava expressões como:

Desgraçado, maldito, sonserino de merda. Você vai ver! Mexeu com a pessoa errada!

Quando o estado das flores já era bastante deplorável, Gina pegou o que restou delas e jogou pela janela. Nessa hora, Blaise vinha chegando e deparou-se com aquela cena.

Desgraçado. - articulava Gina.

Espero que estas não sejam as minhas flores. - disse Blaise com uma cara assustada.

Gina virou, com o cabelo vermelho todo na cara. E riu para Blaise.

Não. Não são as suas. São as "dele". - falou Gina, sentando-se na cama e mandando Blaise fazer o mesmo.

Como ele é cínico! Faz-me dormir por 3 dias e ainda manda flores, maldito. Mas ele vai ver, isso não vai ficar barato. Desculpe-me Blaise, mas...

Você não precisa se explicar, o que ele fez foi errado eu sei disso. Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou o menino, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

O quê? Você acha que uns dias de cama abalam Virgínia Molly Weasley? Lógico que não! Estou pronta pra outra! – disse, levantando-se, mas quando fez isso, uma sensação de tontura a invadiu e acabou se desequilibrando.

Estou vendo o quão pronta você está! – disse Blaise, segurando-a para esta não cair. Fez Gina sentar e começou a ajeitar seu cabelo. – Gina, você não é de ferro. O que o Draco fez para você, poderia ter te levado à morte! Então, não brinque com sua saúde! Pelo menos enquanto você não tiver certeza de que está realmente curada desta maldita poção.

Era isso que ele queria, que eu estivesse morta! Mas isso nunca vai acontecer! Isso nunca vai acontecer pelas mãos dele! NUNCA! Não daria tanto crédito para esse idiota... – falou Gina, ainda um pouco alterada. – A família dele, Blaise, quer ver todos que carregam meu sangue, mortos!

Para com isso, Virgínia! Que pessimismo! – disse Zabine, já um pouco incomodado. – Mas me diga! Quando você sai daqui?

Não sei. Talvez hoje, talvez amanhã... – disse Gina, pensativa.

No que você pensa tanto? – perguntou Blaise, curioso.

Lembranças... dos meus sonhos. – falou, encarando-o. – Elas me confundem, deixam-me triste e com medo...

Gina, não se preocupe! Isso ainda é efeito da Poção. – disse Blaise, abraçando-a. _"Draco, o que você fez?"_ pensou aflito.

Ainda estava escuro, 4 da manhã mais precisamente, e Draco já estava acordado. Não conseguia ficar mais 1 minuto na cama. Ele sempre acordava muito cedo, mas dessa vez era diferente. Havia tido um sonho, o que era realmente estranho, no qual, ele e Blaise viravam comensais, junto com outros garotos. Alguns de até 15 anos! Isso era um absurdo, pois todos viravam comensais após Hogwarts, para evitar confusões com Dumbledore. Agora, estava com a cabeça cheia de idéias e perguntas. Talvez, a foto que Colin havia lhe mostrado poderia ajudar, teria que estuda-la pessoalmente.

Andou até a janela e ficou observando o céu nublado. Não que isso fosse algo que ele realmente gostasse de fazer, mas agora, ele precisava urgentemente de um pouco de paz. Passou a mão por seus cabelos louros e suspirou, este sonho deixou-o cansado e confuso, não sabia o por quê disso.

Olhou para o lado e viu Blaise dormindo profundamente, igual aos seus outros colegas de quarto. Vestiu uma blusa e sentou-se em sua cama. Iria ser um dia frio, ensolarado, mas frio, e gostava disso. Os Malfoys sempre adoraram o frio.

Aqueles 3 dias, haviam sido altamente estressantes para Draco. Blaise não era o mesmo, estava mais sério, o que era muito espantoso. Parecia pensativo demais. Suas brincadeiras eram, agora, raras, ele estava distante. Todos pareciam ter mudado. Draco também sofrera uma mudança, estava muito mais calculista no que fazia, ou deixava de fazer. Tentava enxergar por todos os ângulos tudo o que acontecia. Seus sonos, que já não eram longos, pioraram. Precisava urgentemente extravasar seu estresse.

Não agüentando mais seu dormitório, resolveu descer para a Sala Comunal. Quando estava se aproximando da lareira, viu que havia alguém ali, deitada no tapete, com as pernas apoiadas no sofá, olhando concentrada para o teto. Ao reparar de quem se tratava, sorriu maliciosamente, aquela pessoa seria muito útil naquela hora.

Draco se aproximou, segurou delicadamente as pernas estendidas da menina e colocou-as em seu colo, quando sentou no sofá de frente para ela. Parkson, vestia uma camisola branca de seda, e fingiu não tê-lo visto, continuando a olhar para o teto.

O que faz aqui, Pansy? – perguntou, acariciando as pernas brancas dela.

Pansy Parkson não era bonita, mas também não era feia. Talvez, o que lhe deixasse feia para ele, fosse a facilidade com que Draco conseguia o que queria dela, era muito fácil. Seu corpo não era muito proporcional. Era tipicamente inglês, muito seio para pouco quadril e perna.

Perdi o sono. – falou Pansy, mas ela ainda não olhava para Draco. – Tire suas mãos de mim, Malfoy! – disse, puxando as pernas, mas Draco foi mais ágil e as puxou de volta.

Você realmente quer isso? – disse, olhando profundamente para ela, com um olhar dominador, que apenas ele possuía, deixando sua mão fria deslizar para a parte interna da coxa da menina.

Ela suspirou intensamente, ao sentir o toque de Draco. Era quase impossível resistir a ele. Sua mente gritava para sair dali correndo, ela sabia há muito tempo que Draco apenas a usava, mas, contraditoriamente, seu corpo chamava por aqueles toques frios, que só ele lhe proporcionava.

Draco escorregou de joelhos para o chão, e encaixou-se no meio das pernas de Parkson. Uma de suas mãos apertava as coxas da menina, a outra, passava em seus seios. Deitou em cima dela, levando as mãos pelo o corpo dela, tirando-lhe a camisola, deixando-a apenas de calcinha, e começou a beija-la freneticamente.

Parkson por sua vez, tentava tirar a camisa de Draco, já que, de roupas de cima, havia apenas aquilo para tirar. Com um pouco de esforço, ela conseguiu, deixando amostra o peitoral malhado dele. Ela começou a arranhar a costas dele, enquanto, ele dava mordidas no pescoço dela e descia para o meio do colo branco.

Draco era realmente alucinante quando se tratava disso. Ele sabia, exatamente, como tratar uma mulher, sempre sabia o que elas realmente desejavam que um homem fizesse. Para Parkson, ele era fantástico na cama, e no tapete também, concluía. Quando ele tentou tirar a calcinha da menina, ela pressionou as pernas, tornando isso impossível, ele parou de beijá-la. Sabia perfeitamente o que a faria mudar de idéia.

Pansy, você quer ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou, encarando a menina profundamente. Ele queria sexo, ela estava um pouco relutante demais, mas com certeza cederia após o pedido.

Com aqueles olhos azuis profundos a encarando, Pansy não respondeu, sabia o que ele queria, era uma troca, sexo por algumas horas de prestígio ao lado do cara mais desejado de Hogwarts. Seu cérebro relutava, mas aqueles olhos, aquele perfume, as mãos dele passando pelo seu corpo... tudo aquilo era bom demais, ela não respondeu, apenas o beijou, deixando que ele a dominasse.

Quando Blaise acordou, Draco como sempre já não estava ali, espreguiçou-se, fechou os olhos, e respirou profundamente, criando coragem para mais um dia_. "Será que Gina sai hoje? Acho que não, ela parecia muito abatida ontem." _Pensou, enquanto encaminhava-se para o banheiro.

Já no Salão Principal, alguns alunos comentavam sobre o baile que aconteceria no final do mês. Blaise ainda se preparava para convidar Valerie. A garota loira estava sentada em sua mesa na corvinal conversava alegremente com seus amigos, mas como sempre estava de costa para a mesa da sonserina. Blaise sentou ao lado de Draco, soltando um suspiro triste.

O que você tem? Há muito tempo que está estranho. - perguntou Draco.

Eu? Nada, nada. - respondeu aéreo.

Então como vai a Weasley? Bem mal, espero. - soltou um risinho irritante.

Porque você não vai lá e vê com seus próprios olhos? - respondeu Blaise com a voz alterada. - Aproveitando o que você disse, pra mim já chega. Eu não to mais dentro do seu plano de aproximação com a Weasley.

Draco o olhou, não acreditava naquilo. Blaise cada vez mais o decepcionava.

Você sabe quais são as conseqüências de me contrariar? - perguntou.

Faça o que você quiser, mas lembre-se que eu sei de todos os seus podres, e não recearei em abrir a boca. - respondeu Blaise, encarando-o profundamente.

Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso, será melhor pra você, que parece que perdeu o juízo. - disse calmamente, dando um gole em seu suco de abóbora.

Faça o que achar melhor. - Blaise levantou e seguiu na direção da torre norte, para a aula de adivinhações.

E então como você se sente hoje?- perguntou Mel a amiga, que ainda estava meio aérea.

Melhor... Não sei. - respondeu. - Acho que talvez amanhã eu saia. - sorriu.

Assim que soube que você tinha acordado, vim lhe ver. Você precisa melhorar Gina. Ah! Você já sabe com quem vai no Baile? - disse Mel tentando alegra-la.

Não, ainda não tenho par para o baile. - respondeu.

Ora, pensei que Colin a tivesse convidado, mas não se preocupe, logo alguém irá lhe convidar. Mas, se Colin não vai com você, com quem vai? – perguntou Mel.

Não sei, talvez ele ainda nem tenha se tocado que o baile está próximo, é bem característico desse novo Colin. - respondeu a ruiva.

Bom, aqui estão seus deveres. Já vou, senão McGonagall me mata. - disse Mel, entregando-lhe alguns pergaminhos e anotações sobre os deveres, e dando um beijo na testa da ruiva e indo.

Gina não tinha par, e muito menos vontade de fazer deveres. Hoje, ela conseguira lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido, separando bem o sonho da realidade, lembrou da sede que sentiu, dos sonhos, de tudo e seu ódio aumentou. Folheava o livro de transformações tentando encontrar as respostas para o questionário que McGonagall havia passado, quando alguém apareceu. Era Blaise. Ele veio e sentou-se de frente para a garota, parecia envergonhado, como se estivesse com medo de falar alguma coisa, não a encarava, olhava para as mãos.

O que você tem, Blaise? - perguntou Gina preocupada.

Ele a encarou.

É que, sabe... Gina você é a única amiga que eu tenho. - Blaise enfatizou a palavra amiga.

E? - disse Gina não entendendo, aonde ele queria chegar.

É que, você... A não ser que... Você quer ir ao baile comigo?- perguntou envergonhado. Nem ele mesmo sabia porque estava assim.

Mas e a Valerie? - perguntou Gina.

Descobri que ela já tem par. E sem a sua ajuda vai ficar difícil de ela aceitar. – falou ele.

Lógico que eu vou. - disse Gina sorrindo.

Blaise retribuiu.

Mas tem uma condição. - disse Gina. - Você vai ter que me ajudar com os deveres de poções.

Tudo bem. Mas agora tenho que ir. Tchau, pequena. - deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu.

Gina recebeu alta na sexta como havia previsto, e no sábado estava inteira para outra, como ela dizia a quem perguntasse como se sentia. No café da manhã, o que era altamente raro de acontecer, pois Gina nunca tomava café nos dias de fim de semana, acordava tarde demais, mas havia passado muito tempo dormindo, tivera acordado cedo e estava quase sozinha na mesa da Grifinória, se não fosse por um certo ser inconveniente, que veio atrapalhar seu delicioso café.

Vejo que se recuperou rápido, Weasley. - disse Draco, com um tom alto de sarcasmo na voz.

Gina respirou fundo, ela só queria um motivo para mandar o Malfoy para muito longe.

Estou ótima, e obrigada pelas flores, eram lindas! - disse Gina, dando um sorriso forçado.

Isso foi para demonstrar o quanto eu me preocupo com a sua saúde. E lhe aguardo na próxima aula. – falou.

Eu estarei lá, pode ter certeza disso, Malfoy. - disse num tom de supremacia.

Eu esperarei ansiosamente. - disse dirigindo para sua mesa.

"_Irritante, miserável, maldito." _dizia Gina internamente, ele havia feito ela perder a fome.

_"Pobretona petulante, mal sabe o que te espera." _dizia Draco, que também havia perdido a fome, não sabia se era impressão, mas Gina conseguia irritá-lo profundamente com aquele jeito petulante.

Bom dia, pequena.- dizia Blaise, ela não parecia legal. - O que foi? Deixa-me adivinhar.

Exatamente, Blaise, ele... - disse Gina rispidamente.

Não se deixe abalar pelas provocações de Draco, é isso que ele quer.

Não dá! Eu tento, mas não dá. - falou alterando a voz.

Calma. Então vamos fazer os deveres de poções? – perguntou o menino, tentando mudar de assunto.

Vamos, fazer o que ? - disse Gina.

Terminado o imenso dever de Snape, Gina estava com muita fome, finalmente havia terminado tudo.

Vamos comer? - disse a Blaise.

Não. - respondeu.

Como? Eu estou morrendo de fome?

Eu tenho uma coisa muito mais interessante para nós dois fazermos.

Como assim? - disse Gina curiosa.

Blaise abriu sua mochila, procurava algo, mais não conseguia encontrar.

Aonde está? Eu tenho certeza que está aqui. Achei!- Blaise levantou, uma chave, particularmente pequena, e deu a Gina.

Tome. - ele estendeu.

Gina tocou, tudo em sua volta rodou.

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo, finalmente! Espero que vocês gostem.

Abraços e até o próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**Jogos e traições**

Quando sentiu o chão, Gina estava realmente tonta, e não percebeu onde estava, quando sua cabeça finalmente parou de girar, o que ela viu foi um estádio de quadribol e milhares bruxos entrando neste. _"Não pode ser." _Pensou olhando para Blaise com uma cara surpresa, que lhe mostrava um enorme sorriso.

E então, gostou? - disse Blaise.

Como assim? Eu amei! Simplesmente fantástico! - dizia Gina, com uma cara estupefata e um brilho no olhar. Mexia suas mãos ansiosa.

Blaise riu abertamente com a reação da garota.

Vamos. O jogo vai começar. – ele pegou na mão dela e começou a puxa-lá

Mas como...? – Gina começou a perguntar.

Podemos dizer que Dumbledore e eu partilhamos da mesma idéia do que você anda precisando.

Dumbel...

Ele abriu uma exceção. - disse Blaise piscando para ela.

Gina e Blaise subiram uma longa escada, até chegar na cabine onde os dois deveriam ficar. Era um ótimo lugar para se ver o jogo dos Chuddlere Cannos contra os Britanicks, pelo campeonato Inglês de quadribol. Gina explodia de tanta alegria, aquilo nunca passara por sua cabeça. Ir ao jogo, era tudo o que ela precisava.

Aires Ivalonok, um dos mais famosos narradores de jogos ingleses estava lá, sua voz ecoou pelo grande estádio Caroline Deverty, uma das mais lendárias jogadoras de quadribol. Aires começou:

Senhoras e Senhores, bem-vindos a semifinal do campeonato inglês. - uma onda de berros se alastrou pelo estádio. - Eu sou Aires Ivalonok, e estarei aqui acompanhando essa partida emocionante junto a vocês. - mais uma onda de berros. - Vamos começar chamando os Britanicks: Maeva Grendel, Luriah Xellman, Blade Satistel, Kiro Hiroshi, James Russell, Loriene Young eeeeee Francesco Rizzi. - milhares de bandeiras azuis e pretas foram ao alto. Quando cessados os gritos da torcida, Aires continuou:

Muito bem. Agora vamos chamar os, até agora, invictos, o grande Chuddlere Cannos com : Henan Ritch, Erina Blesth, Josh Ivanovit, Walter Spindler, Alinie Walker, Karol Geytur e a artilheira do campeonato, Charlotte Gabbay. - Gina, Blaise e o resto da nação Cannos foram ao delírio, aquilo era fantástico.

Em Hogwarts, Mel procurava incansavelmente por Gina. Já havia ido a biblioteca, ao jardim, ao dormitório e nem um sinal da ruiva_. "Onde ela se meteu?"_. Era hora do almoço, Mel dirigiu-se ao salão principal, na esperança de encontrar Gina, mas ela não apareceu. Passou o olhar pelo salão, que cruzou com um olhar cinzento. No mesmo instante, Mel juntou as peças tendo uma teoria, "Malfoy".

Draco tinha acabado sua aula e caminhava para o Salão principal. Tinha apenas meia hora para comer, tudo culpa daquela asquerosa da Weasley. Apenas meia hora! E depois voltar a ensinar estúpidos que não entendem poções.

Somente mais dois finais de semana e estaria livre daquilo, teria seu distintivo de volta, voltaria para seu quarto, e tudo ficaria normal novamente. Mas algo preocupava Draco, e tinha um nome: Blaise Zabini. O que ele havia dito provocara um intenso impacto. _"Como assim não está mais dentro? Ele não pode fazer isso." _Mas parecia que ele estava fazendo, e por um instante Draco pensou que aproximar Blaise da Weasley não havia sido uma boa idéia, mas logo essa idéia evaporou. _"Com certeza devo estar enganado." _Tentava se convencer.

Chegando ao Salão principal, Blaise não estava lá como sempre. Mas onde ele estaria? Passou o olhar pela mesa da Grifinória, mas ele não estava lá também, Draco reparou que uma menina de cabelos negros o encarava. _"Quem será?_ _Hum! até que é bonita, deve ser mais uma dessas alucinadas por mim."_ Pensou. Logo após, voltou-se para seu prato, não estava com fome, mas mesmo assim comeu.

Mel procurou por Justino, ele também não estava ali. Se Malfoy tivesse feito algo a Gina, ela mesma daria uma lição nele!

Seu olhar posou em outra pessoa, mas seria um sacrilégio pedir a Colin algum tipo de ajuda. Ele estava comendo e conversava com Neville. Mel hesitava em levantar-se e ir falar com ele, mas ele seria o único a ajudar. _"Onde está Justino? Vou esperar por ele."_ Mas Justino não apareceu, deixando Mel com a sua única alternativa indesejada.

Caminhou até a ponta da mesa, não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, mas se Gina estivesse em perigo ela não podia deixar que essa inimizade entre ela e Colin atrapalhasse.

Preciso falar com você. - disse friamente a Colin, que a olhou por alguns segundos pensando no que deveria dizer.

Não posso, estou ocupado demais, talvez depois. - disse, voltando a sua conversa com Neville.

O sangue de Mel ferveu, ela fechou os olhos e respirou.

É importante. - falou seriamente.

Ele a olhou de novo, levantou, despediu-se de Neville e começou a segui-la. Caminharam por alguns minutos em silêncio. Enfim, Mel falou:

Gina sumiu.

Como assim? – perguntou Colin.

Sumiu. Hoje acordei e ela não estava na cama, no café nem sinal também. Já fui na biblioteca, no jardim, no dormitório... Ela não está em nenhum lugar. Acho que o Malfoy tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. – falou apressada.

O Malfoy? Se ele tiver, eu arrebento aquela cara dele. Mas você tem certeza disso? Ou essa é mais uma das suas conclusões sem fundamento?

Você não serve pra nada. - disse o empurrando. Colin segurou suas mãos e ela começou a tentar chuta-lo. - Então qual é a sua teoria pra Gina ter sumido? Hein? – ele perguntou, presionando mais suas mãos.

Me larga, tire essas mãos sujas... – ela começou.

Houve silêncio e Mel parou de tentar chutá-lo, Colin por um momento esqueceu de tudo. Naquele momento, não agüentou mais vê-la e não poder tocá-la, e lhe deu um beijo. Foram segundos preciosos para ambos, segundos onde esqueceram de todas as ofensas trocadas e fizeram aquilo que queriam de verdade.

Me solta! - disse Mel. - O que você acha? Que pode fazer o que quiser comigo, depois me dar um beijo e está tudo bem? Não! Você não pode! Acabou Creevey, acabou. Muito obrigada por sua ajuda. Eu me viro sozinha. - Mel virou, mas uma mão a trouxe de volta.

Eu sei que você quer, vamos! Assuma! Assuma que você me quer, que você pensa todas as noites em mim! - ele roçava seus lábios pela orelha de Mel, deslizava suas mãos pelos braços da garota, sentindo o corpo dela se arrepiar ao toque. - Que você sonha todas as noites comigo. - ele a sacudiu. - Vamos assuma! Que você quer ser beijada por mim! - dizia um Colin totalmente diferente, avançando para os lábios da garota.

Não é você quem eu quero, e sim Justino! - disse Mel, quando Colin estava a poucos milímetros de seus lábios. Ele abriu os olhos, a simples menção daquele nome lhe fazia perder totalmente a cabeça. - E é nele que eu penso todas as noites, com ele que eu sonho e é ele que eu desejo. - falou Mel, provocando Colin.

Ao invés de soltá-la, o que era esperado por Mel, ele a empurrou para a parede bruscamente, fazendo a menina bater violentamente a costa, segurou seu maxilar com uma mão. Aproximou-se, fazendo seu corpo colar no dela. Um calor subiu ao corpo de ambos. Colin desceu sua outra mão para o joelho da menina e depois, subiu lentamente por baixo de sua saia de prega, passando os dedos por sua virilha, fazendo a menina dar um suspiro ofegante.

Vamos ver se isso é verdade. - disse Colin a beijando.

Mel não conseguia resistir ao toque e nem aos beijos de Colin. Por debaixo da saía de Mel, a mão de Colin viajava, explorando cada centímetro do corpo que até aquele momento fora intocável. Colin começou a desabotoar com dificuldade a blusa de Mel. Quando finalmente conseguiu abri-la, levou sua mão para a barriga dela, passando-a depois pelos seios da garota.

Tudo aquilo trazia uma nova sensação para Mel. Era tão bom que seu corpo inteiro não queria que parasse e pedia por mais, mas sua mente gritava absurdamente alto para acabar logo com aquilo.

Mel começou a tentar desvencilhar-se de Colin, virava o rosto, mas mesmo assim ele procurava sua boca. Tentava empurrá-lo, mas ele segurou suas mãos contra a parede, e lhe dava beijos pelo pescoço. Sem alternativa, Mel chutou-o entre suas pernas. Ele caiu no chão sentindo muita dor, e ela saiu correndo, esquecendo totalmente de Gina e pensando apenas em sair logo dali.

Ela corria pelos corredores e ao mesmo tempo tentava abotoar sua blusa, sem prestar o mínimo de atenção por onde corria, assim, Mel acabou esbarrando em alguém e juntos foram ao chão. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e assustou-se ao ver Justino embaixo dela. Não pensou duas vezes, e beijou-o. Aquele era o primeiro beijo dos dois e tinha sido provocado por Colin.

- Cannos 150, Britaniks 140, esse é o placar. - dizia Aires Ivanolok.

A partida estava emocionante, cada segundo poderia ser decisivo. Gina e Blaise estavam apreensivos com o possível empate, faziam figas, gritavam nomes de jogadores e cantavam o hino do time junto ao resto da torcida.

- Ritch lança a bola pra Charllote, mas quem acaba pegando é James. Xellman manda o balaço para longe, Spindler vem para tentar roubar a bola, mas James a lança para Loriene, que perde a bola para Walkier, que avança em direção ao gol de Maeva, mas é acertada por um balaço, deixando o rebote para James novamente, que lança para Blade que marcaaaaaaaa! - Blaise e Gina perderam a respiração, por segundos a decepção tomou conta deles com esse empate. - 150 a 150 esse é o novo placar do jogo. - Mas parece que Francesco viu o pomo. Sim! Ele viu o pomo e está correndo atrás dele, com Erina logo atrás dele. Parece que se depender do pomo os Britanicks levam esse jogo.

Gina e Blaise observavam a vantagem expressiva que Rizzi tinha em relação a Erina, muito nervosa Gina segurou firme a mão de Blaise. Tudo dependia daquele pomo.

Maeva lança, mas o rebote e de Charlotte, que tenta acertar a goles, mas erra. Ei! Erina está na frente, estica o braço, seus dedos estão a milímetros do pequeno pomo, mas não consegue, ela se joga da vassoura e PEGA O POMO! É isso Erina Blesh pega o pomo de ouro! E o placar vai de 310 a 150 e os Cannos estão na final do campeonato inglês! - gritos não faltaram, Gina quando viu que os Cannos haviam ganhado, gritou e deu um abraço forte em Blaise.

Ganhamos! Ganhamoooooossssssssssss! Estamos na final! - empolgada, ela gritava no ouvido de Blaise.

Ganhamos! - gritava ele também.

Exatamente ás 14:00 horas, o Cannos garante sua vaga na final. - falou Aires.

Acho melhor irmos agora, pois você sumiu sem dar satisfação a ninguém. Já devem estar preocupados. - falou Blaise, pegando a chave- portal.

Estamos apenas no começo do ano Harry. - disse Mione.

Esse não é um ano qualquer, você sabe disso. - ele disse olhando fixamente para o horizonte.

É eu sei, mas... tudo indicava que ano passado, Você-Sabe-Quem iria voltar, depois de tudo o que aconteceu no Ministério, a profecia, o S... - Hermione hesitou em continuar, a morte de Sirius ainda era uma ferida em carne viva, no coração de Harry.

Sirius. - disse ele pensativo. - Exatamente isso, Mione! Era o que toda comunidade bruxa esperava, que Voldemort voltaria ano passado, mas não! Ele sumiu sem deixar pistas, ele e toda a corja de comensais. Minha cicatriz nunca mais doeu, ardeu ou deu qualquer sinal! É como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Ele existe, isso é um fato. Essa recuada foi estratégica. Ele não é e nunca será burro, isso é apenas uma parte do plano, nos fazer esperar. – ele disse.

Harry estava cansado de pensar qual seria o objetivo de Voldemort com esse sumiço, afinal, ele parecia estar tão pronto há dois anos atrás no Ministério. Todos se preparavam para o caos, mas ele simplesmente não aconteceu. Resolveu parar de pensar naquilo, e deitou-se no colo de sua namorada.

Porque as coisas são tão complicadas, Mione? - disse ele, olhando-a fixamente com aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda.

As coisas nunca foram fáceis, Harry. Você não escolheu. Esse destino lhe foi dado por algum motivo, você precisa aceitá-lo e enfrentá-lo. - disse, enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo do garoto.

Você vai estar do meu lado, não vai? - disse Harry, segurando a mão da menina e colocando em seu peito.

Sempre, sempre. - disse Hermione, com uma voz confortadora.

O que seria de Harry James Potter, sem Hermione Granger?- perguntou ele sorrindo.

Você talvez ainda teria seu melhor amigo. - disse ela tristemente.

Harry se levantou rapidamente a encarando. Ela abaixou a cabeça. Ele tocou em seu queixo e fez a menina o encarar.

Escute Hermione! Você sabe que eu nunca me arrependi da escolha que fiz, você sabe também que o que aconteceu foi um acidente. Você não teve culpa! Pare de se culpar por causa do Ron. Nós apenas nos apaixonamos e não há pecado nenhum nisso! Eu posso ter perdido meu melhor amigo, porém mantive minha melhor amiga e ganhei uma namorada, que é a mais linda e inteligente de todas. - disse ele sorrindo.

Ok. - disse ela dando um singelo sorriso.

Assim que eu gosto. - ele falou passando a mão no delicado rosto dela, e dando-lhe um beijo. - Agora não pense mais nisso, e deite!

Os dois ficaram ali deitados na grama conversando e namorando, mas por outro lado Hermione não estava se sentindo muito bem. Tinha uma incrível sensação de que alguém mais estava ali, e esse alguém não estava só ali, e sim em todos os lugares, observando-a. Não contava nada a Harry, não queria deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado, se ele não sentia nada, era porque nada deveria estar acontecendo.

Começou a concentrar-se em passar a mão nos negros fios de cabelo de Harry, que estava ali, como um menino indefeso, ao lado dela. Na verdade, Harry sempre fora um menino desprotegido. A morte dos pais quando ainda era um bebê, a vida dura com os tios, a morte de Sirius, tudo aquilo fazia com que ele se fechasse cada vez mais, e se sentisse mais sozinho, Hermione sentia isso, mas também sabia que ela era o porto seguro dele. Mas ela sabia que Harry precisava de Ron, não adiantava! Harry poderia falar o que fosse, mas ela ainda se sentia culpada, e aquela culpa a estava consumindo.

Harry havia fechado os olhos, parecia estar preste a adormecer com aquele passar de mãos de Mione, e foi isso que aconteceu ele dormiu como a muito tempo não fazia. Hermione velava seu sono, e seus pensamentos foram levados ao passado.

_Flash back_

_Não Ron! Que estupidez a sua colocar Mals da Feronia, na poção parlamus! O seu problema é que você não presta nenhuma atenção no que faz! Você sempre está no mundo da lua! Distraído e acaba errando tudo! Você tem que dar o máximo de si. - disse Hermione virando as costas e se preparando para ir._

_Uma mão pegou seu pulso._

_Estou cansado! Cansado de toda hora você ficar me criticando, me chamando de estúpido, desligado, fazendo caretas, entendeu? Eu estou cansado de você. - disse sacudindo a menina. Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você se acha a sabe tudo - falou, deixando Hermione falando sozinha._

_O que foi que deu nele? - perguntou a Harry e Luna, que estavam ao seu lado._

_Mione?Acho melhor você ir atrás dele, ele parece estar muito irritado . - disse Harry_

_Mione olhou para Luna._

_Qual é o problema? Vocês vivem brigando, nem o namoro faz vocês pararem com isso. - Luna respondeu ao olhar._

_Hermione corou._

_Não me olhe com essa cara Luna, eu não tenho culpa dele ser estressado. Só sei que estou perdendo a paciência com ele.._

_Vai lá dar uns beijos nele, e vê como ele vai se acalmar rapidinho. - disse Luna._

_Isso! Vai lá e faça isso. - disse Harry concordando._

_Estou atrasada para a aula de Runas. Bom, a gente se vê no jantar. Tchau. – disse, tomando o caminho da sala._

_Porque você faz isso? - Luna virou para Harry._

_Como assim? - perguntou Harry, fazendo-se de desentendido._

_Está na cara que você gosta da Mione,Harry. Nnão adianta negar. Tenho te observado por muito tempo, o jeito que você a olha... – ela disse. _

_Luna! Por favor, isso não tem nenhum cabimento. _

_Ok, Harry! Não está, mas aqui quem falou._

_Mione na verdade não tinha aula de Runas, ou qualquer outra aula naquele momento, na verdade ela estava em seu dormitório, pensando se tudo que Harry e Luna haviam dito era verdade. "Eu não agüento mais ele! Não está dando mais certo! Vou terminar!"._

_Terminou? Como assim Mione?- dizia Harry._

_Terminei! Ele vem me tratando mal há muito tempo, eu não suporto mais. E descobri a causa disso, uma menina do terceiro ano! Terceiro ano! Estava dando bola para ele, e em um momento de fraqueza ele acabou ficando com ela enquanto nós namorávamos! - exclamou Hermione._

_Bom, e se eu disser que sabia? – Harry fez uma cara de culpado._

_Eu não acredito? Que traição! Vocês homens são todos iguais! – ela disse, virando-se e indo embora, mas antes que ela fosse, Harry segurou seu braço._

_Você sabe que não é bem assim, Mione. O Ron é meu amigo e ele me pediu pra não contar nada. Eu não concordei com o que ele fez, mas não podia fazer nada em relação a isso, não podia me meter entre vocês. – ele disse, tentando faze-la entender._

_Eu sei, Harry. Mas a idéia de ter sido enganada me tira do sério! – ela desabafou._

_Desculpa, Mione. – ele falou, abraçando-a._

_Ao sentir ela retribuindo o abraço o coração de Harry acelerou de uma forma especial. "Será que Luna estava certa? Eu realmente gosto da Mione? Mas..." _

_Fim do fashback_

Gina entrou apressada em seu dormitório, na tentativa de encontrar Mel, mas não achou a amiga em lugar nenhum. Voltando novamente para a sala comunal, Gina encontrou seu irmão sentado em frente da lareira.

Rony! Você viu a Mel? - perguntou sentando-se ao lado do garoto.

Ron se assustou ao notar a menina ao seu lado.

Gina sua maluca, retardada! Onde você se meteu o dia inteiro? - perguntou desesperado.

Rony, não exagera, ainda são duas e meia.

Isso não muda nada, onde você se meteu? – perguntou ele preocupado.

Mel! - disse ao ver a amiga entrando pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Gina! Onde você estava? - perguntou Mel, sorrindo para a amiga.

Venha aqui comigo. - falou Gina, puxando a amiga em direção ao dormitório.

Gina! Volte aqui! - gritava Rony, enquanto as duas subiam a escada do dormitório feminino.

Sim, onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupada! - falou Mel quando Gina fechou a porta do dormitório.

Gina contou toda a história para Mel, que ficou bastante surpresa com o fato.

Bom, o que posso dizer? Zabini subiu no meu conceito, pois você está com uma cara bem melhor. – ela disse.

Gina sorriu.

E você? O que ficou fazendo esse tempo todo? Qual é a causa desse sorriso? - perguntou Gina, que reparou que a amiga estava mais feliz do que o normal.

Nada demais, Gina. Apenas Justino e eu... é... nos acertamos, por assim dizer. – falou, meio vermelha.

Não acredito! - disse abraçando a amiga.

Draco lia atentamente suas anotações de poções, quando bateram na porta da masmorra.

Entre!- disse sem desviar a atenção de sua leitura.

Valerie abriu a porta e deparou-se com Draco lendo concentrado algum pergaminho. _"Por Merlin! Ele está mais bonito que a última vez!"_ pensou, dando as costas para Draco e fechando a porta.

Ao escutar o barulho da porta, Draco olhou por cima de suas anotações para a garota que havia acabado de chegar. Não lembrava de seu nome, porém lembrava muito bem que na aula passada a menina não parava de secá-lo e reparou que sua saia havia diminuído consideravelmente. Draco seguiu-a com os olhos até ela pegar uma cadeira e sentar a sua frente.

Então, Senhorita... - olhou para seu pergaminho de alunos. - ...Valerie Sartô. - disse, encarando-a - Onde paramos aula passada?

Bom... - começou a menina. - ...aula passada, você esclareceu minhas dúvidas sobre as poções medicinais, e pediu para que eu fizesse uma lista com as outras dúvidas que eu tivesse. - falou, abrindo um pergaminho em cima da mesa e, apoiando-se logo em seguida na mesa, aumentando assim o seu decote. - Aqui esta a lista.

Draco dirigiu-se para o lado da menina e começou a ler a lista de dúvidas que ela havia preparado. Estava já quase terminando de ler, quando sentiu uma mão subindo pela sua perna. Ele olhou para a garota, levantando uma sobrancelha. Valerie passava sua mão pelo joelho de Draco, encarando-o. Em um movimento rápido, Draco virou a cadeira em que ela estava sentada para si e apoiou suas mãos na mesa, ficando muito próximo dela. Olhou-a de cima a baixo.

É isso que você quer? - perguntou, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

Quando Valerie tentou beijá-lo, ele se afastou ficando em pé a sua frente.

Por que eu faria isso? - perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha, esperando uma resposta.

Valerie se levantou, ficando frente a frente com ele.

Porque eu quero. - disse olhando em seus olhos cinzas.

Você quer, é? - falou, rindo ironicamente. - Isso não é uma questão de querer...

É uma questão de nós dois querermos, e eu sei que você deseja isso também! - completou Valerie, puxando-o pela gravata e beijando-o.

Mel andava em direção a masmorra, para mais uma aula com o Malfoy. Quando estava chegando na porta da sala, escutou barulhos de coisas caindo. Preocupada, apressou-se e abriu a porta da sala violentamente, e o que viu a surpreendeu.

Valerie, sua prima, estava sentada na mesa de Snape, apenas de calcinha, beijando euforicamente Draco Malfoy, com as mãos abaixando a cueca dele. Enquanto este se encontrava entre as pernas da garota, passando suas mãos nos seios dela. A única ação de Mel foi fechar a porta e sair correndo.

Ao escutar o barulho da porta, Draco e Valerie pararam de se beijar abruptamente.

Acho que a próxima aluna chegou. - disse Draco. - Mas pelo jeito já foi. - falou encarando-a e voltando a beijá-la.

Oh, não! Era a Mel! - disse Valerie, afastando Draco de si.

Quem? – perguntou, não entendendo.

Desculpe Malfoy, tenho que ir atrás de minha prima, antes que ela faça alguma besteira. – disse, descendo da mesa e começando a se vestir.

E porque você tem que ir atrás de sua prima? - perguntou Draco, levantando uma sobrancelha e virando-se para ela.

Ora, Malfoy! Você sabe que eu realmente não quero ir embora assim... - começou a dizer, terminando de abotoar sua blusa e voltando-se para ele, quando reparou que ele ainda estava com a cueca abaixada. - MESMO! – falou, olhando-o naquela situação.

Draco riu ao perceber para onde a menina olhava. Levantou sua cueca, e foi se aproximando da garota.

E você acha que vai conseguir sair por aquela porta? - disse quando encostou seu corpo no dela.

Então, preparada? - perguntou Blaise para Gina.

Nem me fale. Ter que passar 1 hora com aquele terrorista de novo. AHHHHHH! - disse Gina, contraindo-se.

Blaise riu. Eles estavam conversando no salão principal, na mesa da sonserina, esperando dar a hora da aula de Gina.

Blaise. Por Merlin! Vamos mudar de assunto. - disse olhando para o grande relógio que ali havia.

E então, você ainda vai querer ir comigo ao baile? – perguntou o menino.

Lógico! Por que eu mudaria de idéia? – ela perguntou.

Não sei, de repente alguém mais interessante apareceu. – ele disse, fazendo beicinho.

Você acha que eu perderia a oportunidade de ir com Blaise Zabini ao Baile do Dia das Bruxas? - falou Gina rindo, porém assustou-se ao ver Mel correndo pelo Salão Principal, parecia nervosa, tão nervosa que não viu Gina ali. Ela olhou para Blaise.

Será que Malfoy fez alguma coisa? - e saiu correndo atrás de Mel.

Melissaaaaaaa! - Gritava Gina, com objetivo de que a amiga parasse de correr e lhe contasse o que havia acontecido.

Mel corria, mas ao ouvir o grito de Gina, parou ofegante. Gina chegou, junto a ela Blaise, puxou o ar tentando reunir forças para tentar falar.

O que foi, Mel? Você não devia estar na sua aula? – perguntou, pousando a mão no ombro da amiga.

Mel tentava falar, mas simplesmente a voz não saia, gesticulava, mas Gina não entendia. Mel apenas soltava grunhidos incompreensíveis.

Calma Mel! Calma! - disse Gina, sacudindo-a.

Gina, o Draco.. quer dizer, Malfoy... Val... - Mel colocou as mãos na face.

Malfoy fez algum mal a sua prima? - perguntou Blaise.

Mel balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Venha! Vamos arranjar um copo de água com açúcar. - disse Gina.

Sentados na mesa da grifinória, Mel terminava seu copo de água com açúcar. Parecia estar mais calma.

Então, conte-nos o que aconteceu. - falou Gina.

Mel suspirou.

Oh! Gina eu não consigo dizer o que eu vi. Não sei por onde começar. – ela disse.

Que tal pelo começo? - sugeriu Blaise.

Eu estava indo pra aula, quando ouvi barulhos vindos da sala de Poções. Fiquei preocupada e corri em direção a porta, mas quando eu a abri... foi horrível! Eu nunca imaginei que Valerie fosse capaz disso! – falou Mel.

Melissa! Por Merlin! O que você viu? - perguntou Gina, já curiosa.

Você ainda não entendeu, Gina? - perguntou Blaise.

Eles estavam se beijando? – perguntou Gina.

Quem dera... - respondeu Mel. Ouvindo isso, Blaise encarou a menina.

Quem dera? - perguntou, olhando-a.

Mel! Vamos para o dormitório! Você ainda está muito agitada. - disse Gina, já entendendo o que aconteceu entre Malfoy e Valerie. - Mais tarde conversamos, Blaise. – falou e começou a puxar Mel pelo Salão Principal, deixando Blaise sozinho.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Mel estava muito arrependida do que havia falado na frente de Blaise. Com todo o nervosismo, ela acabou por esquecer o interesse de Blaise em Valerie. Gina, por sua vez, estava preocupada com ambos, tanto com Mel, que estava surpresa demais, e talvez até um pouco decepcionada com sua prima. "Nós nunca sabemos do que as pessoas são capazes de fazer." Pensava. E também com Blaise, que nutria um interesse por Valerie, mas o pior não era isso, pois eles não tinham nada, o pior era saber que Malfoy, seu melhor amigo é quem tinha feito tudo isso.

Então? O que exatamente você viu? - perguntou Gina.

Você realmente quer saber? – Mel olhou para Gina.

Esta se assustou um pouco com aquela pergunta.

Acho que sim. - respondeu.

Resumindo, o Malfoy e a Valerie estavam quase, você sabe, transando... - Mel baixou consideravelmente a voz ao pronunciar essa palavra. - ..em cima da mesa do Snape.

Gina ficou de boca aberta.

Nossa! - foi a única coisa que Gina conseguiu dizer por alguns minutos.

É... - falou Mel dando um suspiro.

Blaise não sabia dizer, com certeza, o que estava sentindo. Era uma grande decepção. Sentia-se... Draco não era do tipo que dissesse: "Blaise você é meu melhor amigo." mas ele sabia disso. Assim como Blaise também era o melhor amigo dele. Sempre fazendo parte dos planos, sabendo dos mais profundos segredos, do que lhe afligia, dos problemas, todo aquele Draco frio e calculista era uma grande máscara, era uma barreira de proteção contra todos. Mas Blaise sabia qual era o verdadeiro Draco. Mas agora, milhares de dúvidas gritavam em sua cabeça, ele já não tinha mais certeza de que Draco fosse assim tão seu amigo... estava se sentindo... traído.

Resolveu não ir atrapalhar o que quer fosse que Draco estava fazendo, por mais que soubesse o que ele estava fazendo. Decidiu apenas ir para seu dormitório, tentar dormir.

Draco levantou e ficou sentado no chão frio da sala, começou a colocar a roupa. Já ia colocar a camisa, quando braços envolveram sua cintura, e Valerie começou a dar mordidas em sua orelha.

Ele rapidamente se livrou dos braços dela, e virou para encará-la. Ela passou os braços por trás da nuca do loiro, e começou a provocá-lo alternando entre beijos e mordidas nos lábios. Ele a deitou no chão ficando sobre ela, retribuindo aos beijos, desceu para seu pescoço dando pequenas mordidas. Valerie por sua vez delirava com aquelas mordidas. Na verdade, o Malfoy todo era delirante.

Ele descia para seu colo, enquanto seus dedos viajavam pelas partes mais intimas de seu corpo. Tudo aquilo era muito excitante! Draco era excitante, sabia exatamente como dominar uma mulher. Voltou a beijá-la, mas de repente parou.

Tenho coisa mais importante pra fazer agora. – disse, levantando e deixando-a ali, desejando-o.

Como assim você tem coisa mais importante pra fazer? - perguntou.

Desculpe-me, errei. Eu não tenho uma coisa mais importante pra fazer, tenho algo muito mais importante pra fazer. - falou virando de costa e colocando sua calça. - Ou você acha que eu passaria a noite toda perdendo meu tempo aqui com você? - disse debochando.

Quem você pensa que é? - disse ela levantando, e aproveitando para colocar a roupa.

Eu sou Draco Malfoy. - disse com uma cara de desprezo.

Grande merda. – ela falou.

Fui eu, aqui, que fez você subir pelas paredes, docinho.

Valerie levantou a mão, mas Draco foi mais rápido.

Hã, hã... querida. Agora se ponha no seu lugar e vá embora.

Sem alternativa, Valerie acabou de se trocar e foi embora, fervendo em ódio, porém desejando ardentemente uma próxima vez.

Gina não queria ir naquela aula com Malfoy, depois de tudo. Mel parecia ainda chocada com o que tinha visto, e Blaise... _"Ele parecia tão decepcionado com aquilo... Que tipo de amigo é o Malfoy?"_ ela não parecia surpresa, longe disso_. "Malfoy é exatamente o tipo de pessoa em que tudo pode se esperar"._

Olhar para ele seria realmente deprimente, mas não ir, custaria-lhe uma bela detenção e esta era a última coisa de que Gina precisava. Respirou fundo, estava preparando o estômago. Abriu a porta da fria masmorra. Ele não estava ali. Entrando cautelosamente, Gina pensava duas vezes antes de dar um passo, a sala estava escura, mas ela não tinha um pingo de medo.

- Lumus. - falou.

Um feixe de luz saiu de sua varinha, nada parecia diferente, estava tudo em seu exato lugar, como sempre, mas havia um silêncio perturbador. _"Malfoy, maldito! O que você quer dessa vez?"_ Um barulho começou em um dos armários que ali estavam. Ele sacolejava com se alguém estivesse preso e tentasse sair. Gina soube exatamente aonde Malfoy queria chegar.

Draco escondido observava cada movimento de Gina. Esperava ansiosamente pelo momento em que o armário abrisse. A curiosidade de saber o medo dela o surpreendeu. _"Deixa de ser idiota, Draco. É só pra ver a cara de desespero dela." _Pensou, rindo logo em seguida.

De repente, o armário se abriu bruscamente, com o susto, Gina deixou a mochila cair e ela se abriu. Corpos caíram do armário, Gina se aproximava lentamente. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas a visão de sua família morta, deixou-a perturbada.

"_Então é esse o medo da Weasley? Que medo sem graça..."_ pensou Draco. Ela se agachou, tocou no rosto pálido e gélido de seu pai, mesmo sabendo que tudo era uma mentira. Tocou em sua mãe ao lado, tão fria, olhou para seus irmãos, todos ali, mortos. Lágrimas tímidas começaram a cair.

"_Ela é fraca!"_ pensou Malfoy. "_Sabia que iria desistir."_ As lágrimas agora se intensificavam, ela abraçava o corpo do pai e da mãe. _"Choro irritante!" _Draco assustou-se, algo o surpreendeu.

"_Não, Gina! É exatamente isso que ele quer!" _ela gritou para si. Levantou rapidamente, puxou a varinha das vestes.

Riddikulus. - gritou.

Os corpos se levantaram, a visão foi a mais hilária possível. Todos os Weasley estavam dançando, mas cada um cantava e dançava um ritmo totalmente diferente do outro, uma confusão só, como sempre na família Weasley. Seu pai era algo muito parecido a um rapper, com o boné para o lado, enquanto sua mãe vestia um short muito pequeno, com um top, e tentava rebolar, sem sucesso. Gui e Carlinhos dançavam juntos algo que seria parecido com o tango trouxa. Já os gêmeos batiam palmas e levantavam o pé, pulando descontrolados, e Ron e Percy estavam vestidos com roupas femininas, girando e cantando uma musica das Esquisitonas.

Gina não se controlou e começou a rir, era muito engraçado ver sua família assim. Enquanto passava sua visão por aquela cena, seus olhos bateram no relógio que havia na parede, nem 20 minutos da aula havia passado. Olhou em volta e nem sinal de Malfoy, ela não sabia e nem queria saber se ele estava ali, mas que tinha levado na testa, tinha. Pegou sua mochila, mas antes de ir, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, que já irritava muito o Malfoy, que observou toda a cena, disse:

Desista Malfoy, eu sou esperta demais pra você. – ela falou e saiu.

"_Engraçado? Minha mochila parece mais leve do que ultimamente." _Pensou Gina. Resolveu abrir, mas não precisou, pois esta já estava aberta, e o livro de poções não estava ali. _"Eu devo ter cometido um pecado muito grande na minha vida passada. Só pode ser! Vou ter que voltar." _

Muito contra a gosto, Gina tomou o caminho de volta. _"Tomara que ele não esteja lá, tomara."_ Ela cruzava os dedos. Olhou para aquela porta, ela não pensava vê-la em tão pouco tempo, suspirou com pesar e a abriu novamente.

- Seu inútil, imprestável, uma vergonha para mim, um covarde! VOCÊ É IMPRESTÁVEL! TÃO ASQUEROSO QUANTO UM IDIOTA DE UM ELFO!- dizia Lúcius ou pelo menos o bicho-papão, representando-o.

Gina olhou sem acreditar. _"Mas por que Lúcius Malfoy é a forma do bicho papão?"_ não estava entendendo. Afinal, ele era pai dele! Como seu maior medo poderia ser isso?

- Você sabe qual é a conseqüência quando você falha, não é? - continuava Lúcius, com um chicote na mão.

Draco não dizia nada, estava com medo, olhava para o chão, tentando controlar o que sentia. Sim! Aquele era o grande medo de Draco, seu pai, e tudo o que ele sempre fazia ou falava, aquilo que sempre deixava um grande vazio dentro dele.

Gina observava a cena sem reação_."Então o medo do Malfoy é o pai. O que ele vai fazer com esse chicote? Bom talvez seja melhor eu não me meter em brigas de família. Mas porque ele não reage? É só um bicho-papão. Vamos Malfoy reage! Diz riddikullus e tal. (...) Por Merlin! Em que situação chegamos? EU torcendo pelo Malfoy?"_

Draco sabia do que o pai estava falando, começou a tirar a blusa. Desabotoava errantemente, suas mãos falhavam, aquilo sempre se repetia e ele sempre ficava daquele jeito. Terminando de tirar a blusa, ele se virou de costas para o pai.

"_Hã? Por Merlin! O Malfoy não vai ficar pelado aqui, né? Acho melhor eu ajudar. Mas... O que é isso? Que cicatrizes são essas? Oh! Não!"._

Gina viu Lúcius levantar o chicote no ar. Então era essa a causa das cicatrizes de Malfoy, ele era chicoteado pelo pai, "_Que horrível! Por mais que eu te odeie, Malfoy, eu não posso assistir você ser humilhado desse jeito"._

- Riddikullus. – disse Gina, esticando a varinha na direção do bicho-papão Lúciu Malfoy.

O bicho-papão virou uma bola prateada, Gina aproveitando a confusão do bicho, o trancou de volta no armário. Virou-se, Malfoy ainda estava de costas, não tinha coragem para virar. Gina sentiu pena dele, pela primeira vez um sentimento diferente da raiva, ódio, nojo...

Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, pensou em ir embora dali, seria o melhor para ela. Mas aí, ela seria insensível. Afinal, até um Malfoy tem sentimentos, o que acabara de descobrir.

Meio confusa foi levada, por instinto, em a direção dele. Olhava fixamente para aquelas marcas profundas nas costas de Draco, num impulso ela tocou nas cicatrizes, como se com aquele toque pudesse apagá-las do corpo de Draco. Não sabia o porque, mas se tivesse esse poder, sua vontade era sumir com aquelas cicatrizes.

Draco, muito confuso, não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ouviu alguém gritar "riddikullus", ele conhecia aquela voz. Não teve coragem de virar para encará-la. _"Porque ela fez isso? Não tinha nada que me salvar, Eu NÃO pedi! Maldita W..."_ mas antes que terminasse a frase sentiu o leve toque das mãos dela em suas costas. No mesmo instante, não sentiu mais nenhuma vontade de xingá-la e sim, calma, seu coração que batia acelerado, agora estava calmo. _"Mas o que está acontecendo comigo?"_.

- Dr... Malfoy. _"O que eu to fazendo? Tocando nele, chamando ele pelo nome. Para, Virgínia!" _

Ele se esquivou, ela colocou a mão para trás numa tentativa de que ele não achasse que tivesse sido ela. _"Dãã! Só tem você aqui"._

Olha Malfoy, não se preocupe eu não vou contar pra ninguém. - _"Eu, realmente, não me entendo"_ pensava. - E eu já to indo, só vim pegar meu livro de poções. Sabe, eu esqueci aqui, mas tudo bem. Tchau! Até a próxima aula... - _"Porque eu não consigo parar de falar? Pela cara dele ta mais perdido do cego em tiroteio... tudo bem, se eu fosse ele também não ia entender porque eu to falando tanto!" - _ Essa aula foi muito construtiva, quem diria bicho-papão, como você teve essa idéia? (...) Bom, acho que eu to falando demais, então tchau. – "Ufa! Pensei que não ia conseguir parar de falar." Pensou, virando-se de costa.

Draco franzia o cenho não entendendo nada do que ela estava falando e muito menos porque estava falando tanto.

- Primeiramente, pare de se fazer de santa, Weasley! Você finalmente vai poder me chantagear, se livrar de mim! Vai dar uma de anjinho? Você está longe disso, pare de fingir ser uma coisa que você não é! Você nunca vai passar de ser uma Weasley imunda! – disse, virando com ódio no olhar.

Seu Merda! Eu lhe salvei, seu mal agradecido! Lógico que eu não estava esperando um obrigado, devia ter deixado você aí, com o bicho-papão! Seu traumatizado! – ela se descontrolou. - É por isso que todos querem se livrar de você, você não passa de um traumatizado, jogando a culpa em todos por isso. E a única pessoa que, verdadeiramente, gosta de você, você traí! – falou, lembrando-se de Blaise. - Eu vou embora, não preciso mais ficar escutando isso! Não se preocupe, por mais que eu queira, realmente, me livrar de você, eu não sou tão baixa quanto. Não vou contar pra ninguém, e muito menos o chantagear! - acabando de dizer tudo o que sempre quis, Gina virou e foi embora. – Idiota. – disse, abrindo a porta.

Eu não pedi pra você me SALVAR! Eu não preciso de Ninguém! - disse ele gritando para que ela pudesse ouvir.

Gina estava fechando a porta quando Draco disse isso. Respirou abriu-a novamente.

- Quer a verdade, Malfoy? Eu tenho pena de você! – fechou-a novamente e se foi.

"Eu não preciso de você, nem da sua pena!" pensou ele, com a respiração totalmente alterada.

**N/A: **Depois de um século, mais um capítulo! Queria agradecer por todas as Reviews, muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que gostem desse cap.

Bjusssssssss

**Obs:** quem quiser fazer alguma critica, dar alguma idéia, ou qualquer coisa, é só me mandar um e-mail, ele esta ai a disposição de vcs.

**Obs²:** outra coisa... futuramente, eu vou mudar o nome da fic, pois esse sempre foi um título provisório... (nunca gostei muito dele hehehehe) se quiserem dar sugestões, mais uma vez o mail ta aki pra isso. Então, é isso... bjinss


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII 

**Um novo sangue**

- Gina! Vai, acorda. - dizia Mel, batendo o travesseiro no rosto da ruiva.

- Hã! - Gina abriu os olhos, ainda sonolenta.

- Bem-vinda a segunda-feira! Vamos, levante para a aula! Hoje o primeiro horário é do Snape, você não quer chegar atrasada, né?

- Só mais cinco minutinhos. Por favor, Mel. – disse, virando para o outro lado.

- Nem cinco, nem um. Vamos, aulaaa! – Mel falou, balançando a amiga.

- Mel! Você é a amiga mais sem-graça do mundo. – disse Gina, levantando-se e indo se arrumar.

Já prontas, Gina e Mel desceram as escadas do dormitório. Quando o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu, do outro lado estava Justino, que esperava Mel.

- Não agüentei. Precisava te ver. – disse, ficando vermelho.

"_Vai começar cedo hoje..."_ pensou Gina.

Mel abriu um grande sorriso, deu seus livros para Gina carregar e foi em direção a Justino, envolvendo-o com seus braços, passando seu nariz pelo rosto do menino, chegando a sua boca. Começaram com pequenos e rápidos beijos, Justino deixou seus livros caírem no chão e a agarrou pela cintura, os beijos se intensificaram.

"_Por Merlin! Alou? Eu ainda eu estou aqui, sabiam! To sobrando. Vou embora, é melhor que faço. Por Merlin." _Pensava Gina, enquanto seguia para o Salão Principal, com o material de Mel e o seu.

-Blaise! Cadê a minha gr...? – dizia Draco saindo acabado de sair do banho.

"_Cadê o Blaise? Quando eu saí pro banho ele estava aqui dormindo."_ Pensou confuso

Sentada tomando café–da-manhã, Gina pensava no que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Talvez, Malfoy fosse assim porque não havia sido criado como todo mundo. Bom, isso era de se esperar, mas nunca ninguém havia imaginado o quanto era grande essa diferença. Tinha pena dele, e esse não era um sentimento que ela gostava de ter por ele, mas não conseguia ser imune a tudo que vira e ouvira ontem à noite. _"Qualquer um ficaria traumatizado com aquilo, e eu nunca contaria a ninguém, isso é humilhante demais. Talvez seja melhor eu parar de pensar nisso." _

Do seu lado Luna e Rony estavam todos melosos_. "Hum! Isso é complô contra mim! Todo mundo parece ter encontrado alguém, e eu...bom eu... to encalhada!"_ terminou suspirando.

Gina chegou à conclusão de que faltava um romance. Faltava alguém na sua vida, um homem pra ser mais precisa. Não que ela estivesse desesperada, apenas estava pronta para viver algo. Deu um suspiro. Seus pensamentos já a levavam para o famoso príncipe encantado: bonito, gentil, romântico, que a amasse, que amasse as flores... _"Gina? Por favor, você quer um homem ou um gay?"_ ...pelo menos os bebês, os pássaros, as crianças. _"Realmente, esse cara não existe..."_. Mas pelo menos...

Os alunos começaram a fazer barulhos, que tiraram Gina dos pensamentos do cara perfeito. Gina viu Dumbledore passar pelo meio do salão principal, todos o olhavam curiosos. Gina, também, reparou que um garoto loiro, alto e magro vinha ao lado do diretor.

Draco chegou um pouco tarde no salão principal. Logo que sentou, teve um intuito de olhar para a mesa da grifinória. Reconheceu Gina, ela estava de costas para a mesa dele.

"_Quer a verdade Malfoy, eu tenho pena de você... pena de você... pena."_

Essas palavras não saíram da mente de Draco, ele ficava revoltado com aquilo! Nunca ninguém tinha ousado a falar isso para ele! E se falasse, seria severamente castigado, o que não aconteceu, no caso. Ele tinha vontade de matá-la, e tinha raiva de si por não ter feito nada na hora em que ela tinha falado isso para ele.

"_Ninguém tem pena de mim! Eu não posso aceitar isso! Mas parece que nada que eu faça de pior consegue calar a boca dessa maldita, ela sempre fala o que quer, isso me dá ódio!" _pensava, tentando se acalmar.

Mas logo outro pensamento simultâneo vinha a mente dele, como um fio da memória.

"_Porque ela me tocou? Deveria perder a mão! Nunca se toca em mim sem permissão!"_

Mas talvez não fosse exatamente isso que ele sentia quando lembrava do toque.

-Draquinho! Meu amor! Onde você esteve ontem? - dizia Pansy, pulando no seu pescoço, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Pansy, não me toca. Hoje eu não estou de bom humor. – falou, afastando-a de si.

- Você não é o único, Blaise está atacado hoje também. – ela reclamou.

- Blaise? Onde você o viu? – perguntou Draco, encarando-a.

- Estava hoje de manhã na sala comunal. Perguntei por você e ele respondeu que tinha coisas melhores na vida pra fazer, do que saber por onde o Malfoy andava. Estranho ele te chamar pelo sobrenome, não é?

Uma carta caiu à frente de Draco.

- De quem é essa carta? Você está me traindo? - perguntava Pansy.

- Se liga Parkinson, eu nuca tive e nunca vou ter nada com você, para te trair.

A menina saiu correndo com lágrimas nos olhos.

"_Eu mereço."_ pensava Draco. Virou o envelope... _"Grandmère? Mas o que ela quer comigo?"._

"_Querido Draquinho..._

_A vovó está lhe mandando esta cartinha - "Porque ela fala como se eu tivesse dois anos?". - para lhe avisar que seu priminho..."_

Os portões do salão comunal se abriram, como sempre sua avó não tinha sido pontual com as notícias. Lógico! Pontualidade não era o forte dos franceses.

Quando Draco terminou de ler, um terrível pressentimento passou por sua cabeça. Não gostou do que sua "sumida" avó lhe escrevia. Draco dobrou a carta e colocou-a em seu bolso. Resolveu olhar pelo salão principal, procurando encontrar a "bendita notícia" da carta.

Passando os olhos pela porta do salão, deparou-se com Dumbledore, adentrando ao salão com um "menino" vindo logo atrás de si. _"Era só o que me faltava." _ele pensou dando um soco na mesa e logo após passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Dumbledore abaixou-se e falou algo ao menino e apontou para a mesa da sonserina. O garoto escutou, e logo após dirigiu-se para a mesa de sua casa. _"Pelo menos isso, por mais que eu não goste da idéia dele ser da mesma casa que eu."_ Pensava Draco.

"_Quem é esse garoto?"_ Pensava Gina como todos que cochichavam.

Dumbledore bateu as mãos, pedindo silêncio, num instante ele se fez.

- Queria apresentar o nosso novo aluno de Hogwarts, recém-chegado de Beuxbatons. Gerrard SaintClaire. - todos olharam curiosos para o novo aluno da sonserina. - Espero que ele seja bem recebido por todos que aqui estudam, principalmente, por seus colegas de casa. - Draco teve a leve sensação de que Dumbledore o olhou. _"Mas porque tudo ele me olha? Eu sei que eu sou lindo! Na verdade, acho que esse velho sabe demais das coisas."_

O garoto se dirigiu a mesa da sonserina, e sentou-se ao lado de Draco.

- Bonjour cousin. _(Bom dia primo)_ – disse o menino a Draco em francês

- Je ne suis pas son cousin. _(Eu não sou seu primo)_. Você sabe falar inglês, para com essa frescura de querer falar francês aqui. – respondeu Draco rispidamente,

Gerrard começou a rir.

- Sua mère _(mãe_), mandou-lhe esta carrrta. – disse o francês, estendendo-lhe um envelope.

Draco odiava aquela mania de misturar inglês ao francês, era repugnante, ou se fala um ou se fala outro, nunca os dois.

- Como anda as coisas na França? – perguntou Draco.

- Estrrranhas. – foi o que ele respondeu começando a comer.

- Porque você veio pra Inglaterra? – Draco perguntou.

- Meu Perè _(pai)_, foi chamado pelo ministério, há planos a serrrem feitos.

- Você sabe do que se trata? – Draco perguntou.

-Coisas para frente de combate, eles não tem idéia de como as coisas estão muito mais avançadas do que eles pensam. – ele respondeu.

- E Oncle (_tio_) Olivierre sabe o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Draco.

- Ninguém sabe ao certo, mas como nossa família tem uma parte comensal, eles acham que meu pai pode ajudar. – respondeu.

- E grandmère e grandpère? – Draco perguntou.

- Aprrreensivos e muito prrreocupados com você. – ele respondeu. – Seu peré teve escolha, você não, eles tem medo do que pode acontecer quando você for chamado. – disse bem baixo.

- Vou pra aula. – disse Draco. – se levantando e pensando no que Gerrard acabara de lhe dizer. _"O ministério já tem uma frente de combate? Interessante. Tenho que falar com o Blaise, podemos trocar informações"._

- Au revoir. – disse Gerrard comendo.

- Ginaaa? Acorda? – dizia Colin estalando os dedos, para chamar a atenção da ruiva.

- Ah! Oi! - disse ela saindo do transe.

- Vamos! Aula do Snape, você não vai querer chegar atrasada. Cadê a Melissa? – perguntou Colin.

- Ta por aí, se pegando pelos corredores com Justino. – Gina usou um termo meio pesado, mas era exatamente o que ela queria dizer, para ver se Colin deixava Mel de uma vez por todas em paz.

A expressão de Colin se enrijeceu.

- Não fica com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou, porque a culpa é sua Colin! Agora, aceite as conseqüências, você sabe muito bem como a Mel ficou! Então, é bom você deixar ela em paz. Talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco dura, mas é a verdade. – ela falou, com o coração pesado.

Colin não falou nada, apenas virou e seguiu em direção as masmorras, sendo seguido por Gina. Gina tinha razão, ele deixaria Mel em paz, se fosse isso que ela quisesse.

- Ah não!- foi a última coisa que Gina conseguiu falar, antes de notar que tinha colocado três colheres em vez de duas na sua poção, e toda ela voar pelos ares a melecando inteira.

Todos os alunos se voltaram para ela e começaram a rir. Até Colin que há muito tempo não dava um sorriso, o fez. Gina estava toda suja, com uma substância verde-catarro. Ela colocaria a cara dentro do caldeirão, mas este ainda continha muito da poção, e ela não queria ficar mais nojenta do que já estava.

Snape veio se aproximando. Olhou para a ruiva, fez uma cara de nojo, e olhou para dentro de seu caldeirão.

- Nada se pode aproveitar. Creio que tenho que lhe dar um F, Srta. Weasley. - disse com uma cara de satisfação.

- Mas professor...

- Mas nada! - disse rispidamente. - Você deve ser muito desprovida de inteligência menina, mesmo com o Sr. Malfoy lhe dando aulas, você consegue fazer isso! Menina estúpida!

- Se pelo menos o Malfoy me desse as aulas. - Gina disse isso baixo, mas não baixo suficiente.

- O que você falou? - Snape a olhou fixamente.

- Nada. - ela respondeu tentando desviar o olhar dele.

- Menos 30 pontos para Grifinória, por a Srta. difamar aqueles que lhe ajudam.

- Isso é injusto! - falou Gina batendo o pé no chão.

- Agora menos 50! Vamos, saia logo daqui antes que comece a crescer pêlos e você fique mais horrível do que já está!

- Vá se lavar, Stra. Weasley!- dizia Madame Promfrey.

Gina começou a passar água nos locais atingidos, mas enquanto passava reparou que umas bolas vermelhas começavam a surgir na sua pele, e de lá os pêlos apareciam. Olhou-se no espelho e teve vontade de chorar, estava horrível, cheia de pelos por todo o corpo.

- Vamos, sente-se na cama! - ordenou Madame Pomfrey.

Gina obedeceu.

- Agora...- a enfermeira olhou para a porta.

- E aqui nos temos a Ala Hospitalar. - dizia uma voz feminina.

Madame Promfrey fechou as cortinas da cama de Gina e foi de encontro à voz.

- Stra. Parkinson! Creio que a Ala Hospitalar não seja um lugar para visitas, porque você não está na sua aula?

- Oh! E está e a Madame Pomfrey, a responsável. – falou com uma voz debochada. - Madame Pomfrey, este é o Sr. Gerrard SantClaire, nosso novo aluno. Ofereci-me para mostrar-lhe o colégio.

Gina ao ouvir isso, levantou-se e abriu uma pequena frecha na cortina, para observar. _"Novidade essa daí se oferecer."_ pensou.

- Muito prazer, mas estou muito ocupada, por favor voltem mais tarde.

- Pomfrey? Por acaso a Madame tem algum parente_sss_co, com o Monsieur (_Senhor_) Jack Pomfrey? - perguntava o novato, com um sotaque carregado.

- Logicamente, é meu irmão. - respondeu.

- Oh! _Superbe_! (_Maravilhoso_) Eu vim de Beuxbatons, e lá ele fazia um trabalho excelente na Ala Hospitalar. Vejo que a Madame _(Senhora)_ é tão perrrfeita e orrrganizada quanto seu irmão, posso até arrrriscar em dizer mais, pois um toque feminino sempre faz uma grande diferrença.

Madame Pomfrey ficou um pouco corada, mas toda orgulhosa do elogio do jovem rapaz,

- Muito obrigada Sr. SantClaire.

- Me chame de Gerrard, na França não temos este tipo de formalidade. –disse-lhe beijando a mão da senhora.

- Bom, pode olhar o quanto quiser, mas não se demore muito. - disse a enfermeira.

"_Impressionante!"_ Pensou Gina. _"Ele conseguiu fazer com que ela mudasse de idéia em instantes.Interessante esse menino."_ Num instante, os olhos do garoto, observaram que alguém os espiava, olhou para Gina, que de sobressalto dirigiu-se rapidamente para a cama.

Madame Promfrey, veio logo em seguida, quando abriu a cortina, Gina pode ver que o garoto ainda olhava na sua direção.

- Bom, Srta. Weasley, tome isso. - disse lhe passando um copo.

Gina tomou, o gosto era doce.

Agora espere um pouco, até fazer efeito.

O dia passou calmamente. Já no final da tarde, andava em direção ao Salão Principal. Quando chegou lá, só faltou cair no chão, seu primo mal havia chegado e já estava rodeado de gente, ou melhor, de garotas. _"Adora aparecer..."_ pensou enquanto ia a direção da mesa da Sonserina irritado.

Sentou-se ao lado de Blaise e começou a jantar. Reparou que o menino ainda continuava estranho. _"Só o que me faltava! Além de ter que tolerar o meu primo inútil, ainda vou ter que suportar um Blaise de TPM."_

Blaise, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou, numa tentativa de acabar logo com isso.

Você ainda pergunta? – respondeu, levantando-se e indo embora.

"_Como se eu pudesse adivinhar!"_ pensou, voltando a comer. Resolveu tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça e se voltar para uma coisa mais importante: seu plano. Há muito tempo que não tinha nem um sequer avanço. E agora com a revelação de Gerrard as coisas poderiam ficar mais fáceis.

Isso não podia ficar assim, teria que se encontrar com Colin o mais rápido possível. Olhou em direção a mesa da Grifinória, Colin estava comendo ao lado de um menino que Draco desconhecia. _"Mais tarde mando-lhe uma mensagem, agora tenho que resolver meu problema com Blaise."_ Pensou, levantando-se e saindo do Salão Principal.

Gina passou os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina e achou o que procurava. Blaise estava sentado sozinho, remexendo na comida em seu prato, não mostrando um pingo de interesse. Sentiu seu coração apertar, começou a se levantar para ir lá falar com ele, mas voltou ao seu lugar quando viu Malfoy sentando-se ao lado de seu "amigo". Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, ela achou que Malfoy não seria nada receptivo se ela aparecesse.

Logo depois, Gina viu Blaise se levantar e sair pelo Salão Principal. Não pensou duas vezes para começar a correr atrás dele_. "Com certeza o Malfoy se fez de santinho! Eu ainda mato ele!"_ pensava, enquanto corria.

Blaise! – gritou Gina, antes que a porta da Sala Comunal da Sonserina se fechasse.

Ao reconhecer a voz dela, Blaise virou-se rapidamente e impediu que a porta se fechasse.

Como você está? – perguntou Gina. – Eu lhe procurei o dia inteiro, mas não consegui lhe encontrar antes.

Estou indo... vamos, entre! Não há ninguém aqui, todos estão jantando. – falou Blaise, meio desanimado, abrindo espaço para Gina passar.

Gina hesitou, mas acabou entrando. Era a primeira vez que via a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Esta era muito fria e escura, muito diferente da Sala da Grifinória, mas era de uma elegância sem igual. Seguiu Blaise até a porta do quarto dele.

Por favor, entre. – ele disse.

Blaise acendeu a luz. Os dormitórios da Sonserina eram totalmente diferentes, eram mais elegantes e frios. Havia quatro camas grandes, um grande tapete verde-prateado com uma grande serpente, quatro escrivaninhas com tinteiros e pergaminhos e nas janelas, cortinas verde-esmeralda. Tudo combinava perfeitamente. Gina pulou na cama que pensava que era a de Blaise.

Que cama fofinha... – dizia Gina, deitada.

Está não é minha cama, é a cama do Malfoy. – disse Blaise, calmamente.

Gina arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo da cama, fazendo cara de nojo. Logo em seguida, sentou-se ao lado de Blaise, na sua verdadeira cama.

Vem aqui, deite no meu colo. – disse Gina, batendo na sua coxa. Blaise obedeceu. – Como você está? – perguntou, passando as mãos nos cabelos negros do garoto.

Estou me sentindo traído... – respondeu.

Blaise, acho melhor eu ir. O jantar já acabou, daqui a pouco deve ter gente vindo para cá.

Ah, não! Não vai...

Mas... – Gina começou, mas parou ao ver a porta do dormitório sendo aberta.

Blaise! Acho... – Draco parou estático. _"Que porra ta acontecendo?"_ pensou. – O que está acontecendo? – perguntou.

Nada que lhe interesse, Malfoy. Vamos, Gina. – disse Blaise, levantando-se e puxando-a.

Draco puxou Blaise pelo braço.

O que você pensa que está fazendo, Zabini? – perguntou friamente. Os dois se encararam. Gina ficou com medo, o olhar de ambos era assassino.

Eu não devo satisfações da minha vida para um filhinho de papai, como você. – respondeu mais friamente ainda.

Desceu as escadas furioso, puxava Gina pelo braço atrás de si.

Blaise! Qual é? Non me reconhece mais? – perguntou uma voz, atrás de Blaise, que fez com que este se virasse para ver de quem se tratava.

Gerrard? – ele falou surpreso.

Gina olhou o novato mais de perto, como ele era bonito e parecido...

Em carrrne, osso, beleza e simpatia. – disse o menino, elogiando-se.

Então, você é o novato que todos estão falando! Mas por que você veio para Inglaterra? – perguntou Blaise, mais calmo.

Meu père foi transferido. Tivemos que nos mudar.

- A ultima vez que eu fui a França nós tínhamos o que? 7, 9 anos? Como vai Oncle Olivierre? E Tante Charllote? – Blaise perguntou.

Meu perè está atolado no ministério, minha mãe ficou na França com Tante Narcisa. – ele respondeu.

A expressão de Blaise ficou tristonha, não conseguia aceitar o porque sua mãe tinha sumido com seu pai em vez de ficar em segurança na França.

Blaise! Eu preciso ir! – disse Gina, puxando a manga das vestes de seu amigo. _"Eu não queria ir, mas preciso._" pensou.

Oh! Desculpe-me Gina! Deixa-me lhe apresentar. Este é Gerrard SaintClaire. E está é Virginia Weasley. – falou, voltando-se para Gerrard.

O francês pegou a mão de Gina e a beijou. Lembrava dela da ala hospitalar lhe espiando, e percebeu como era bonita sem pelos e manchas vermelhas no rosto.

Realmente, os ingleses têm que aprender a cortejar uma mulher. Deixamos muito a desejar. – disse Blaise, rindo do rosto vermelho de Gina.

Concorrrdo plenamente, Blaise. – falou Gerrard, sem cortar seu contato visual com Gina, deixando-a mais vermelha.

Mais tarde colocamos o papo em dia. – disse Blaise, despedindo-se.

De onde você conhece o novato? – perguntou Gina para Blaise, enquanto iam a direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Você ainda não sabe? Ninguém te contou? – perguntou Blaise.

Não! – falou, ainda mais curiosa.

Ninguém te contou mesmo?

Sim! Você vai contar ou não? – disse Gina, perdendo a paciência.

OK, OK! Só queria te irritar. – começou Blaise, rindo da cara de Gina. – Bom, Gerrard é primo do Malfoy...

Sério? – perguntou Gina, surpresa, _"Sabia que devia ter algum parentesco! Eles são super parecidos, não que eu fique olhando e reparando nas feições do Malfoy, mas como sou obrigada a vê-lo todo maldito domingo, a gente acaba decorando..Fazer o que né?"_

Eles não se suportam. Na verdade, Draco não o suporta. A capacidade que Gerrard tem de irritar Draco é impressionante! Uma coisa Sobrenatural! - terminou Blaise.

É mesmo? Gostei dele já! Mas como eles são primos? – perguntou Gina, pelo o que ela sabia Lúcius Malfoy não tinha irmãos. Mas Narcisa tinha, mas ele não parecia nada com os Black.

Bom, não é um parentesco direto, já que Lúcius não tem irmãos, vê se você entende. – Blaise fez uma pausa. – O Draco tem uma avó, essa avó tem um irmão que casou, mas a mulher morreu no parto, de Olivierre, pai de Gerrard. – Blaise parou.

Continue. – disse Gina.

Então a avó de Draco criou Olivierre como seu filho e ele a considera sua mãe, ela é mãe-tia, por assim dizer. Olivierre e Lúcius foram criados como irmãos, já que por muito tempo o avô de Gerrard ficou em St. Mungus para se curar do trauma de perder a mulher. Ai Olivierre se casou com a Tante Charlotte e tiveram o Gerrard, e Lúcius casou com Tante Narcisa, que tiveram o Draco. Assim eles são primos.

Ahhhh! Coitado do avô do novato..

Pior foi aturar Lúcius como irmão pode ter certeza. – disse Blaise.

Gina concordou com o olhar.

Pronto! Chegamos! – disse Blaise.

Obrigada por me acompanhar. – Gina disse, abraçando-o. - Boa noite. – disse ela, entrando pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Pra você também. – disse ele.

Quando se despediu Gina deu um beijo na bochecha de Blaise. Na mesma hora duas gêmeas do quinto ano apareceram e passaram pela porta entre cochichos e risadinhas.

- Não se importe Blaise. – disse Gina.

- Eu tenho medo por você, porque esse pessoal fala. – disse Blaise.

- Eu não me importo. Boa noite. – disse Gina se despedindo.

- Tchau.

Draco andava de um lado para outro no dormitório esperando Blaise. Não conseguia entender! Primeiro, Blaise estava estranho, agora, só podia estar completamente louco! Aonde já se viu? Uma Weasley no dormitório de um Malfoy? (Por mais que este seja temporário.) Isso não existe!

"_Merda! Era só o que me faltava! Dor de cabeça!" _pensou, já cansado de andar, foi em direção a sua cama e sentou. Começou a massagear suas têmporas. Parecia que quando tudo tinha que ficar na paz, vinha alguma coisa e arruinava tudo. _"Por que diabos, o Blaise tinha que fazer amizade logo com a porcaria da Weasley?"_ se o Zabini já estava com raiva dele por algum motivo, imagine agora, com os "conselhos" da sua mais nova amiguinha, Weasley. _"Nojenta!"_

Isso não poderia ficar assim! Pelo menos não agora. Em outra situação, Draco estaria nem aí pra tudo isso, mas agora, sua relação com Blaise teria que estar perfeita, pois precisava que estivesse tudo normal para continuarem com o plano. E estavam quase lá...

Draco saiu de seus pensamentos, ao reparar que Blaise havia entrado no dormitório. Este, por sua vez, parou abruptamente quando notou Draco, sentado, olhando-o. Não queria conversar, pois sabia que perderia a cabeça se fosse falar com ele.

Malfoy se levantou e foi até seu baú, de lá tirou uma garrafa de Whysky. Pegou duas cadeiras, e conjurou uma pequena mesa entre elas. Sentou-se e indicou a outra cadeira para Blaise, que depois de hesitar um pouco, sentou meio relutante.

Os dois ficaram cara a cara, apenas a garrafa entre eles. Draco conjurou dois copos e serviu-os da bebida. E assim resolveriam (ou pelo menos tentariam) seus problemas. Se havia uma regra era: o álcool entra, a verdade sai.

Vou ser direto. – começou Draco. – Qual é o problema?

Blaise colocou o copo na mesa e jogou sua cabeça pra trás.

Você realmente não sabe qual é o problema? – perguntou Zabini.

E deveria? – Draco perguntou, não entendendo.

Isso não me surpreende. Infelizmente, não! – disse Blaise. – Eu sempre considerei você como um amigo, talvez porque eu te conheça desde que nasci. Você com seu jeito e eu com o meu. O grande problema é que o meu conceito de amizade não é igual a escravatura e submissão, que é exatamente o que você espera de mim. – começou Blaise.

Draco ouviu tudo e decidiu ficar calado.

Por acaso você lembra de uma garota loira da corvinal? – Blaise perguntou.

"_Existem tantas garotas loiras na corvinal. Como eu poderia me lembrar?"_ Pensou Draco.

Não. – respondeu.

Vou ser mais claro, Valerie Sartô? – perguntou.

Draco foi ao fundo de sua memória, _"Loira? Corvinal? Valer..."_

Sei quem é, porquê? – Draco tentava ligar aquela menina fácil a Blaise. Depois de um tempo pensando houve uma resposta de seu cérebro, e a lembrança de uma aula de adivinhação veio a sua mente. – Blaise, ela é uma vaca! – disse, antes que Blaise falasse qualquer coisa. – Eu não acredito. Você esta assim por causa disso? – falou, levantando-se. – Patético!

Não foi por causa dela! Foi por causa de você! Você não liga para os sentimentos de ninguém. Como você acha que eu fiquei depois que descobri aquela sua pequena "aulinha" com a Sartô? – Blaise levantou, levando a cadeira junto. – E se eu pegasse uma garota que você quisesse? Iria ser o fim do mundo! Mas não, como é comigo, você ta pouco se importando. Eu não quero mais ter nenhuma relação com alguém do seu tipo! – terminou, atirando seu copo na parede.

Você sabe que eu sou assim, não venha agora falar que foi enganado! – disse Draco, começando a se exaltar.

Em nenhum momento eu disse isso. – falou apontando para Draco, enquanto se aproximava. – O que eu quero é distância de você e de toda sua laia. Do seu pai, aquele comensal limpa bunda do Voldemort, da sua mãe, aquela...

Do que você está falando? – Draco não conseguia acreditar. – O seu pai também é um maldito comensal, e não passa de escravo do meu pai! Nada mais natural que as coisas continuem após as gerações. – ele falou ácido. E da sua mãe...

Blaise pulou em cima de Draco e começou a socá-lo.

Seu desgraçado! – gritava Blaise enquanto batia em Draco.

Blaise saiu de cima de Draco e começou a socar a parede.

Você precisa mais de mim do que eu de você, Malfoy. – disse Blaise, olhando para Draco caído no chão. – Está sozinho agora.

E você vai se juntar com aquela sua amiguinha podre da Weasley? – disse Draco levantando. Blaise com raiva deu outro soco em Draco. - Você ta comendo ela, porque ta muito ofendido. Quem sabe eu faça com ela a mesma coisa que eu fiz com a Sartô. – terminou, tentando irritar mais Blaise.

Este partiu para cima de Draco novamente, mas dessa vez Draco começou a revidar.

Ela nunca cairia na sua lábia. Afinal, ela é uma Weasley. – Blaise falou, saindo do quarto em seguida.

As ultimas palavras de Blaise repetiam-se constantemente na mente de Draco. _"É claro que ela 'cairia na minha lábia' como você mesmo disse, Zabini. Ela pode até ser uma Weasley, mas você esqueceu que eu sou um Malfoy." _ pensava, enquanto ia a direção ao banheiro, para tomar banho numa tentativa de "engolir" a raiva que sentia de Blaise Zabini.

Colin estava deitado em sua cama pensando mais uma vez em Mel. Sabia que tinha que se afastar dela, mas quando a olhava com Justino, seu coração só faltava despedaçar. Cada dia que passava, ele descobria coisas cada vez mais comprometedoras. Sabia que tinha combinado com Blaise e Draco que apenas se encontrariam daqui a uma semana, mas não tira certeza se iria agüentar até lá. Estava ficando mais paranóico, e isso fazia com que ele tivesse a necessidade de falar com Mel, de tê-la perto dele. Estava muito sozinho.

Mas isso era o certo! E iria continuar assim! Não prejudicaria as pessoas que tanto amava só por causa de seus sentimentos egoístas. Tentava se convencer disso. No final das contas, resolveu mandar uma carta para o Malfoy e Zabini, mesmo sabendo que seria muito arriscado, encontrarem-se agora que as coisas estavam prestes a estourar.

Depois de escrever as cartas, guardou-as em sua mochila, para mandá-las no outro dia, antes de tomar seu café. Deitou-se novamente, decidido que iria dormir dessa vez. Esvaziou seus pensamentos, e após meia hora, adormeceu em um sono sem sonhos

Já de manhã, levantou e se arrumou rapidamente. Mandou as cartas e foi para o Salão Principal. Durante o café, ficou observando dois meninos na mesa da Corvinal, que estavam conversando concentrados. Um deles era o último nome da lista que o Malfoy havia lhe dado.

Pegou um caderno em sua mochila e fez algumas anotações. Quando olhou novamente para eles, encontrou mais um garoto sentado, que conversava com eles com a mesma concentração.

Gina! Gina! Ginaaaaaaaa! – quase gritava Mel. – ACORDA! Todos já acordaram, só falta você!

Ah! Só mais um pouquinho... – falou Gina, voltando a dormir em seguida.

Você quem pediu assim, Virgínia Weasley! – disse Mel, pegando um travesseiro e começando a bater em Gina.

Ta bom, ta bom! Já acordei. – disse Gina, sonolenta.

Que horas você chegou ontem, mocinha? – perguntou Mel, fazendo Gina se lembrar instantaneamente de sua mãe.

Hã?

Não se faça de sonsa. Eu sei muito bem que você chegou altas horas ontem. Conta logo, sua amiga desnaturada! – Mel falou, voltando a bater em Gina com o travesseiro.

Não sei, não sei! Credo, Melissa! – começou Gina, ajeitando o seu cabelo. – Acho que cheguei umas duas da madrugada. Blaise não deixava eu ir embora.

O que você quer dizer com isso, Virgínia? – perguntou Mel, rindo da expressão de Gina ao ouvir a pergunta.

Nada que você, com a sua mente maliciosa, esta pensando! – começou rapidamente. – Blaise está muito chateado com o dito cujo amigo dele, ou seja, Malfoy. Anteontem eles brigaram feio, logo que Blaise chegou no dormitório, depois de me deixar aqui.

Por Merlin! Deve ter sido um barraco e tanto. – falou Mel. – Coitado do Zabini.

Então, foi por isso que eu fiquei até tarde, ontem, com ele. Estávamos conversando sobre isso. – Gina falou.

Hum! Gina, você já pensou o que vai falar para o Rony, quando a fofoca de que você e o Blaise estão juntos, chegar ao ouvido dele? – perguntou Mel.

Não vou falar nada. O Rony não manda na minha vida. Só ele que pensa assim. – Gina tentava passar autoconfiança, mas sabia exatamente o tipo de escândalo que Rony faria.

Então, você vai deixar como está? Todo mundo pensando que isso é verdade? – Mel perguntou, surpresa.

E se fosse? O problema é meu! A vida é minha! Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso! - Falou Gina, já terminando de se arrumar.

Ok!Ok! Agora vamos logo, dorminhoca. – disse Mel, empurrando Gina em direção a porta.

Depois do jantar, Gina foi encontrar-se com Blaise, e Mel ficou esperando por Justino, para irem na biblioteca.

Demorei muito? – perguntou, dando um beijo rápido em Mel logo em seguida.

Não demorou não. Vamos? – Mel levantou, e os dois começaram a ir para a biblioteca.

Você sabe como fazer esse trabalho de poções? – perguntou Mel, no meio do caminho.

Não. A Gina já fez? – perguntou o menino.

Ela foi encontrar o Zabini para ele ajuda-la. – falou Mel.

O que esses dois são afinal? – perguntou Justino. – Todo mundo ta pensando que eles estão tendo um caso ou coisa parecida, mas você me diz que não, que eles são apenas amigos. Mas não é o que parece não.

Eu sei, mas é a verdade, Gina não mentiria para mim. Então, se ela diz que é mentira, é mentira. – disse Mel.

Ok.Ok.

Acho que até seria bom se fossemos lá com eles. Você sabe, pedir uma ajudinha. – ela falou, mudando o rumo.

Na verdade... – ele disse sussurrando em seu ouvido. – ...Eu já fiz o trabalho.

Hã? – disse Mel, sem entender.

Você já vai entender. – em um movimento rápido, Justino prensou Mel contra a parede, encostando seu nariz no dela, olhando-a fixamente.

Mel surpresa com o movimento do menino, deixou cair seus livros no chão. Ao ver de tão perto aqueles olhos verdes, Mel se derreteu. Sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura, ultrapassando as vestes e tocando sua pele. Ela ficou arrepiada com aquele toque, Justino tinha o domínio da situação, começou a beijá-la. A mão que antes estava na cintura, agora abria com dificuldade os botões da blusa dela, enquanto a outra estava apoiada na parede. Os corpos deles estavam colados, era como se ele quisesse entrar no corpo de Mel.

Ela por sua vez, envolveu as pernas de Justino com as dela, suas mãos puxavam o cabelo cacheado do menino. Com algumas dificuldades, Justino conseguiu abrir o ultimo botão da blusa de Mel, desceu sua boca pelo pescoço da menina, chegando em seu colo. Com as mãos, procurava incansavelmente o fecho que prendia o sutiã dela. A cada beijo de Justino, Mel delirava, tudo aquilo era muito bom.

Mel decidiu também aproveitar, puxou a blusa do garoto pelas costas, enquanto ele beijava seu colo, conseguindo levantar a blusa até a metade da costa dele. Quando Justino voltou, ele mesmo tirou a sua blusa, exibindo um corpo magro, porém bem dividido. Num impulso, Mel colocou-o contra a parede.

Descia e subia beijando seu tórax. Pela expressão dele, deveria estar no céu. Subiu lentamente com a boca até o pescoço, passando as pontas dos dedos abaixo do umbigo, "algo" parecia se manifestar por aquela região. Em um movimento brusco, ele tirou as vestes negras e a blusa de Mel, que ainda estavam lá. Altamente entrelaçados, Justino segurou Mel por debaixo se suas coxas, puxando-a para 'si'.

Na cabeça de Justino a única coisa que passava era que aquilo não podia parar, ele iria até o fim. Mel havia conseguido deixá-lo desesperado, com ela ali o beijando alucinadamente. Ele resolveu apóia-la em suas pernas, e levou suas mãos ao sutiã da menina.

Ao sentir o primeiro colchete se abrir, Mel parou de beijá-lo. Ele percebeu que ela o olhava, tirou as mãos do sutiã instantaneamente.

- Acho melhor pararmos. – disse Mel.

Colin andava para o dormitório da Grifinória, na esperança de encontrar Gina, para entregar as fotos que ele havia tirado dela e de Mel para o concurso do Profeta Diário, que acabou desistindo de participar por causa de falta de tempo. Chegou a sala comunal, Gina não estava lá. Perguntou a uma menina sextanista sobre ela, mas esta não soube responder. Precisava encontrá-la antes de seu encontro com o Zabini e o Malfoy.

Decidiu que poderia encontrá-la na biblioteca, fazendo algum trabalho. Estava indo pelo caminho mais longo, porém o menos usado, quando viu duas meninas da Lufa-Lufa no final do corredor da direita, fazendo alguma coisa suspeita. Resolveu segui-las, quem sabe não descobriria alguma coisa?

As meninas andavam rápido, parecia que estavam atrasadas para alguma coisa. Após alguns minutos, elas pararam olharam em volta, Colin em sobressalto, pulou atrás de um pedestal com uma fênix de mármore em cima e ficou observando.

A menina mais alta pegou sua varinha, e passou pela parede pronunciando um feitiço que Colin não conhecia. Enquanto a varinha deslizava pela parede, uma luz esverdeada surgia, ao final, um desenho de uma serpente surgiu em forma de circulo. De repente, uma luz vermelha começou a surgir no meio do circulo. A menina puxou suas vestes, deixando transparecer a marca gravada em sua pele, a marca dos comensais. Falou algo que Colin deduziu ser a língua das cobras, no mesmo instante a serpente desenhada se moveu e ficou de maneira abobada, e uma porta apareceu. Ela adentrou e logo após a porta sumiu atrás de si, virando parede novamente. Mas a outra menina ainda estava lá.

A segunda não procedeu da mesma maneira, esperou, até que dois meninos com máscaras saíram da parede. Colin ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando enxergar melhor. Acabou se desequilibrando e derrubando a estátua, fazendo um barulho estrondoso.

Os dois supostos comensais olharam na direção da estátua quebrada, viram apenas um garoto correndo bem à frente. Começaram atrás de Colin, ninguém poderia comprometer aqueles planos. Se Colin fosse pego teria que sofrer as conseqüências de se expor.

Blaise havia dado uma desculpa para Gina de que teria um dever de transfigurações. Mesmo assim ela insistiu que queria ajudá-lo, ele tentou convencê-la do contrário, mas ela não cedeu. Acabou inventando que iria encontrar uma quintanista. Depois de acusá-lo de pedofilia, Gina insistiu em saber quem era a tal menina. Ele tentava se esquivar das perguntas, mas quando Gina insiste em uma coisa, dificilmente desiste. No final, inventou um nome qualquer, de alguém que não existia. Assim, conseguiu livrar-se das mãos de Gina puxando suas vestes.

Agora, abria a porta da Sala onde se encontrava com Colin e Draco desde o começo dos planos. E lá estava Malfoy, com aquela sua pontualidade irritante de sempre, sentado em uma poltrona, lendo alguns pergaminhos. Blaise fechou a porta e sentou o mais distante possível, olhou o relógio, estava 20 minutos atrasado, onde estaria Colin?

Colin tinha uma vantagem considerável dos dois garotos, agora percebia a utilidade das aulas de Educação Física quando estava no colégio trouxa. A escuridão daquela parte de Hogwarts o ajudava muito. Correndo deparou-se com uma bifurcação no caminho, Colin não pensou, apenas foi pela direita.

Quando os dois mascarados chegaram a essa parte do caminho cada um foi por um lado. Colin corria desesperado, não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de ser pego, pois seria a perdição de tudo. Ele deveria ter sido mais cauteloso. Maldita estátua de fênix!

Sentiu que algum dos dois se aproximava cada vez mais dele, correu mais até suas que suas pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu de cara no chão. Reunindo forças, e se virou. Lá estava o suposto comensal, olhando para ele, com a varinha apontada.

- Petrificus Totalius. - bradou e de sua varinha um feixe de luz saiu.

Colin com seu reflexo rápido, pulou para a esquerda, e pegou sua varinha que havia voado com sua queda.

- Expelliarmus. – Gritou.

O comensal foi longe, Colin não tinha tempo a perder.

Petrificus Totalius. - disse, o comensal virou pedra instantaneamente. – Bem lembrado, já havia me esquecido desse feitiço.

Mel saltou das pernas de Justino, agachando-se para pegar sua blusa. Justino continuou encostado na parede, havia errado, e só agora conseguia perceber isso.

- Desculpa! Eu fui levado pelo momento. – iniciou Justino, indo na direção dela.

Mel estava de costas e não virou para ele, procurava seu sobretudo.

- Mel! Foi mal, mas eu pensei que você...

- O que? Que eu queria transar no meio do corredor? Você acha que a minha primeira vez seria no meio de um corredor? Onde esta meu sobretudo? Ela disse com a voz muito alterada, começando a colocar sua blusa. _"Os homens são todos iguais! Nós mulheres não podemos passar um pouquinho do convencional, que eles já acham outras coisas, patéticos!"_ pensava.

Justino percebeu que havia dito a coisa mais errada para o momento, fez ela parecer muito vulgar. _"Eu sou um otário! Parabéns, Justino Flench! Agora ela termina com você e volta pra aquele franguinho do Creevey"._

Mel estava se sentindo estranha, queria que Justino sumisse dali.

- Mel, seu sobretudo... – Justino estendeu-o para ela.

Mel deveria estar abotoando a metade da blusa, quando reparou que Justino lhe estendia seu sobretudo, ela virou para ele, que não parecia olhá-la. Voltou seus olhos para a direção que os de Justino se fixavam. _"Era só o que me faltava!"_

Virou o próximo corredor, e deparou-se com Justino estendendo um sobretudo para Mel. Reparou que a blusa da menina estava meio aberta. Juntou as peças, e logo chegou a uma conclusão.

Um ódio incandescente subiu a sua cabeça, não só de Justino, mas de Mel também.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou gritando.

- Não lhe interessa, Creevey! Na verdade, há muito tempo que o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não lhe interessa. Será que você não entende? Mas que coisa, me deixa em paz! Vai viver a sua vida e para de se importar com a minha! - dizia Mel, batendo o pé no chão e gritando ao mesmo tempo, para extravasar a raiva.

- Você deu pra esse cara no meio do corredor? Não se dá valor? – Colin estava descontrolado.

- Cale a boca, Creevey! – disse Justino, puxando a varinha.

- Justino não se meta, essa briga é minha. - disse Mel, por trás dele. – E já que você insiste em saber, Creevey. Eu dei sim! – Justino arregalou os olhos, mas não falou nada. – Aqui, no meio do corredor! E faço tudo de novo. Porque você não é nem metade do que ele é! E mais, você não faz nenhum terço do que ele faz. Tente se convencer de que é um perdedor, que é apenas uma lembrança ridícula de um passado que não existe mais. – disse Mel friamente.

- É Creevey, você perdeu, e eu, bom, ganhei. – disse Justino, passando o braço em volta de Mel.

- Que cena patética. – disse Colin - Tome! Pegue logo as suas fotos, para eu não precisar ver a sua cara de novo. – Colin estendeu o envelope que continha as fotos que ela havia tirado com ele.

Mel olhou para o que Colin estendia e pensou mais rápido do que ele esperava.

- Está aqui é a verdade que você precisa ver para me deixar em paz. – Mel pegou o envelope, tirou as fotos e rasgou. – Agora, vê se me ESQUEÇE! Vai ser melhor pra você. Vamos, Justino.

Ela se virou e seguiu com Justino, deixando Colin apático com aquela reação. Ele esperava que ela parasse por um momento e ficasse em dúvida de o que fazer com as fotos, mas ela havia sido de uma frieza incalculável, pegando as fotos e as rasgando de uma forma tão debochada que ele nunca imaginou que ela seria capaz. Ela não havia rasgado apenas as fotos, ela havia rasgado toda a história que um dia eles tiveram, havia rasgado Colin e pisado em cima.

Draco já estava totalmente impaciente, olhou o relógio_ "11:30, aonde se meteu aquele moleque sangue-ruim_?". Levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro tentando não perder a cabeça em uma ocasião tão delicada como aquela. _"Será que ele foi seguido mais uma vez?" _Draco pensou, e apenas a idéia o fez ficar mais nervoso_. "Como esse ai consegue dormir em horas como essa?" _pensou, olhando para Blaise que dormia todo torto na cadeira.

Resolveu ir atrás de Colin, afinal, ele poderia estar em perigo e ainda era muito útil nos planos de Draco. Abriu a porta, lá estava Colin com a cabeça baixa e preste a rodar a fechadura.

- Onde você se meteu? – perguntou Draco, com a voz muito mais arrastada do que o normal.

- As coisas vão piorar e muito, depois de hoje. – Colin respondeu.

- Como assim? – Draco queria entender o que havia acontecido.

- Vamos acordar o Zabini, porque eu não quero repetir o que eu vou contar. – falou Colin ao ver Blaise dormindo.

- Depois da foto que você mostrou, aquela do Philipe Hustback, do quinto ano, marcado, as coisas não tardariam a chegar nesse ponto. Eu imaginei que isso viria a acontecer. – disse Draco.

- A suspeita que os alunos das outras casas estarem envolvidos foi confirmada. A sonserina não está mais só em tudo isso. - complementou Blaise.

- Voldemort está vindo com tudo. – reafirmou Colin. – Precisamos falar com Dumbledore o mais rápido possível.

- Você não conseguiu ver quem era? – perguntou Blaise.

- Não, ele estava de máscara. Escapei por pouco e acho que eles virão atrás de mim. – respondeu Colin.

- Virão, pode ter certeza disso, Creevey. – falou Draco, que apoiava os cotovelos na mesa. – O melhor é você se esconder, e muito bem.

- Você tem que parar agora. Eles não podem descobrir que o Malfoy e eu estamos nisso, se não tudo acaba. - disse Blaise.

- Agora que estou metido mais do que qualquer pessoa nisso, eu vou até o fim. - disse Colin. – Como se diz num ditado trouxa que meu avô me dizia: "Estás no inferno, abraça o capeta."

- Creveey, é melhor você sair agora que ainda há tempo. Não quero me responsabilizar pelo o risco que você pode correr ficando dentro disso. - alertou Draco.

- Do que me adianta sair? Ele viu o meu rosto, já estou perdido, sair agora, de pouco adiantaria. – Colin passou as mãos no cabelo, nervoso.

- Irei falar com Dumbledore hoje, isto já está perigoso demais. – falou Draco. – Mas antes, vamos preparar o material. Começaremos pela lista que lhe dei, vamos revisar o que você descobriu.

Colin tirou um papel de dentro das suas vestes, deu a Draco, e abriu a gaveta que havia ali em uma escrivaninha, e tirou vários pergaminhos e fotos colocando tudo sobre a mesa.

- Patrick Hanson, Corvinal, quinto ano? - Draco falou o primeiro nome da lista.

- Pode cortar, esse não faz mal a uma mosca, segui ele por vários dias, nada suspeito. - respondeu Colin.

- Mas e as saídas dele pela noite? – perguntou Blaise.

- Ele tinha "encontros" com a namorada, Fernanda Harrison, da Lufa-Lufa, nada demais.

- Silas Robert, Lufa-Lufa, sétimo ano? - continuou Draco, riscando o nome de Patrick.

- Esse pode deixar aí. Acho que ele é tipo o responsável por fazer algumas poções, extremamente difíceis, por sinal. O vi várias vezes na área restrita da biblioteca, e consegui uma cópia da lista de livros que ele pegava toda semana. Tome. – ele deu para Blaise examinar.

- _Dominação_? – perguntou Blaise, dando uma rápida lida no pergaminho. – Esse livro é extremamente perigoso em mãos erradas, meu pai tem uma edição desse lá em casa. Esses comensais mirins estão realmente empenhados.

- Eu fiquei surpreso com esse também. Já ouvi falar do cara que escreveu, o tal de Richard Ley, um homem que entendia muito bem das forças ocultas, deixou apenas dez edições desse livro. - Colin falou.

- Meu pai também tem um desse em casa. Mas como esse livro foi parar na biblioteca? – perguntou Draco.

- Esqueci de dizer, os nomes dos livros marcados com uma estrela em cima, não estavam na biblioteca, eu o vi com eles. – disse Colin.

- Mas, se ele não pegou da biblioteca, e pelo que sei Silas é filho de trouxas, como ele tem um exemplar? Ah não ser...- Blaise falava, mas foi completado por Draco.

- Que alguém tenha lhe dado.

Blaise e Draco se olharam, por mais que evitassem isso.

- Pensei nisso também. – falou Colin - Acho que alguns comensais conseguem de alguma maneira mandar esse tipo de utensílios para os que estão aqui em Hogwarts, enganando a segurança de revista das cartas externas.

- Não, eles não conseguem. – começou Blaise. – Eles entregam pessoalmente.

- Como? – perguntou Colin.

- Há certos códigos entre comensais que é melhor você não ficar sabendo. - disse Draco. – Continuando, Déborah Marcin, Sonser...

- Ele já está envolvido até o pescoço, Malfoy. É melhor saber de coisas que nós sabemos desde que nascemos. – Blaise falou, sem encarar Draco.

- Não, Zabini! Você sabe que não se deve falar sobre certas coisas. - falou Draco, rispidamente.

- Ah não ser, que você ainda queira ser tornar um comensal, igual ao seu pai. - provocou Blaise. – O que eu não duvido. Quem traí uma vez, traí várias.

- Não me provoque, Zabini! Você fala do meu pai, mas o seu não é diferente, você sabe disso. – Draco se levantou, já sem paciência.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês dois? Tratando-se pelo sobrenome, que merda é essa? Vocês brigaram? Não é hora disso! – falou Colin, mais nervoso.

- Nada, Colin. - disse Blaise. – Continuando, existem mais três portas iguais a que você viu hoje, elas não são apenas o que aparentam, são como um portal, leva a lugares não muito longes daqui, no máximo trinta quilômetros. Essa é uma das coisas que você deve saber. – acabou Blaise.

- Vocês sabiam disso? E porque não me contaram? - perguntou Colin.

- Porque só se sabe da localização delas depois de ter virado um deles, e nós ainda não somos. – respondeu Draco.

- Mas isso não vai tardar a acontecer. - falou Blaise.

- Vamos continuar, não há tempo a perder. – disse Draco. – Déborah

Marcin, sonserina, quarto ano?

- Ela está dentro. Mas não passa de uma menina coruja, ela tem a finalidade de passar informações entre os membros. – Colin falou.

- Paulina Splinter, Sonserina, Sétimo ano? – continuava Draco. - Essa eu sei exatamente quem é.

- A mãe dela é a Nazarethy Splinter, não teve nenhum remorso em acusar o marido de ter lhe enfeitiçado com o Imperius. Ele foi condenado ao beijo do dementador. – falou Blaise.

- Essa aí, é a cabeça das mulheres, ela tem o trabalho delicado de convocar novatos para se unirem a Voldemort, e manda no resto das mulheres que participam. Foi ela quem levou Déborah Marcin, aqui na foto vocês podem ver elas conversando. - Colin mostrou a foto.

As duas pareciam conversar de uma maneira misteriosa na foto.

- E logo após, Marcin foi falar com um tal de Henry Dean, sétimo ano, Grifinoria. – Colin os mostrou outra foto. – Que é responsável em por em pratica qualquer coisa ligada à suspeitas de que algum deles está recuando.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Draco.

- Eu consegui ver ele ameaçando Marcel Tito, do quinto ano, Corvinal. Não acho que esse menino tenha entrado de livre e espontânea vontade nesse meio. Ele tinha um aspecto doentio, acho que era dominado pela Imperius. Acabou indo embora para Dumestrang.

- Ele deveria ter contas a pagar com Henry Dean. - deduziu Blaise. – Eles não se arriscariam a usar Imperius, pelo menos, ainda não.

- É o único cargo que um Grifinório conseguiria. – concluiu Draco. – Não adianta, ele nunca passará de um agente de terror.

- Pode riscar o Tito da lista. – disse Colin.

- Ellen Walker, Lufa-lufa, sexto ano?

- Não está dentro. Não parece saber que Fredrick Goghethy, Sexto ano, grifinoria, seu ficante, rolo, ou sei lá o que, é um deles. Já esse, não sei exatamente o que ele faz dentro do grupo.

- Mary Sartori, quinto ano, sonserina?

- Sartori, eu conheço esse sobrenome. - disse Blaise.

- Ela só parece indefesa, mas na verdade é muito perigosa. E ainda fala a língua das cobras, consegui escutar uma vez na biblioteca ela conversando com a Splinter, parecem muito amigas, de uma certa forma dividem o poder no grupo, tirei umas fotos dela na madrugada praticando algumas maldições pesadas, muito mais do que imperdoáveis. Mas nada que vocês já não pudessem imaginar, pois afinal, só esta seguindo a "carreira" da família. Como são os nomes dos pais dela mesmo? – perguntou Colin.

- Jonh Sartori e Charlotte Sartori. – respondeu Blaise. – São muito amigos dos meus pais.

- Responda-me uma coisa Colin, como você conseguiu essas fotos? - perguntou Draco.

- Tecnologia trouxa, vocês não conhecem. Máquina digital, sem flash, com zoom, aproximação, por melhor dizer. Mandei por e-mail para meus pais. – ele respondeu.

- E-mail? – perguntou Draco.

- Endereço eletrônico. – respondeu Blaise antes de Colin. – Os trouxas não usam mais as cartas, apenas esse tal de i-maili.

- É isso. Mas eles ainda usam as cartas sim, Blaise. - disse Colin – Voltando ao assunto, mandei as fotos aos meus pais, que não entendem absolutamente nada do que elas retratavam, as marcas e etc, que imprimiram e me mandaram, por sorte não foram revistados. Acho que foi por ser de meus pais. Sorte apenas.

- Tétis Hitch, sexto ano, grifinória?

- Essa tem um trabalho bem interessante, seduz uns carinhas que ela acha que tenha tendência a seguir o lorde e os apresenta ao grupo. Olhe as fotos. – Colin mostrou-as.

Na primeira foto havia, ela beijando um garoto moreno, na segunda, um garoto de cabelos castanhos, na terceira, um de cabelos loiros acinzentados.

- Realmente. – sibilou Blaise.

- Chegamos ao fim. - disse Draco. – E agora?

- Tenho tudo em mente. – respondeu Colin. – Eu terei que parar por um tempo de segui-los. Eu fiz cópias de todas as coisas que anotei, tomem. – ele estendeu um caderno pequeno de anotações aos dois. – Aí estão as datas, horas e dias de todos os momentos que os segui, as fotos ficam com vocês.

- E o resto? – perguntou Blaise.

- O resto, vai ficar exatamente aqui e como está. – respondeu Colin.

- Por quê? O que você pretende com isso? – perguntou Draco.

- É melhor do que eu sumir com tudo, pois eles podem pensar que eu dei as minhas "pesquisas" a alguém, ou seja, que eu não estou sozinho nisso. Então, deixarei algumas coisas aqui, como as minhas primeiras anotações, que podem fazer eles pensarem que eu não vi nada de muito importante, até hoje... Já os dados que contém elementos mais importantes sobre a rotina deles, eu vou guardar em outro lugar, assim, eles não poderão mudar de hábito, e por mais que mudem não será uma coisa grandiosa. – Colin falava, recolocando algumas coisas de volta nas gavetas e trancando-as com feitiços simples. – E outra coisa, nós não vamos nos encontrar mais, pois eles virão atrás de mim. Não quero que tudo o que nós planejamos nesse 1 mês e meio vá por água abaixo.

- Bem pensado. – disse Blaise.

- Mas há algo que eu gostaria de comentar. – continuou Colin. - Esses caras que eu persegui, deu pra notar que são meros servos, desse aqui. Ele mostrou uma foto.

- Evandro Nott. - disse Draco. – Sonserina, Esse cara me dá náuseas.

- Isso. Vocês estavam certos quanto a esse cara. Só consegui tirar essa foto.

Na foto, Evandro Nott estava em uma roda, com Paulina e Mary. Eles pareciam muito concentrados, no que parecia ser uma conversa, mas havia algo mais, um pergaminho.

- O que tem neste pergaminho? - perguntou Blaise.

- Não consegui aproximação o bastante para ver do que se tratava, mas o que me deixou intrigado é o que aparece na costa do papel. - Colin apontou. Draco e Blaise cerraram seus olhos para poder ver. Draco pouco entendeu, e Blaise menos ainda.

- É de seu pai eu tenho certeza. Pesquisei essas duas letras, são de um vocabulário que não existe mais, significam L e M, algo está para acontecer com você Malfoy. – Colin falou.

- Quando você bateu essa foto? – perguntou o loiro.

- Ontem de manhã. – respondeu.

- Bom, acho que já está na hora de falarmos com Dumbledore. – disse Blaise.

- É. Zabini fique aqui com o Creevey, eu vou falar com Dumbledore. – falou Draco, levantando-se.

Deveriam ser duas horas da manhã, Draco andava sem tomar nenhum cuidado em ser visto ou não, ainda guardava dentro de si aquele espírito de monitor, e regras de andança pelo colégio à noite não se aplicavam a ele. Fazia suas próprias regras.

Chegou a entrada da sala e ficou olhando a estátua de águia dourada, lembrou da ultima vez que tivera ali, sua vida tinha mudado muito desde então. Mas, daqui a duas aulas, uma parte voltaria ao normal, seu quarto de volta, seu distintivo de volta, e aterrorizar os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano, mesmo que não fizesse absolutamente nada, estaria de volta. Em toda aquela confusão achou um tempo para rir. _"Como vou conseguir entrar? Tenho que falar pessoalmente com Dumbledore. A vida de Colin corre perigo, amanhã pode ser tarde demais."_

- O que você faz a essa hora por aqui, Malfoy? Você ainda não recebeu seu distintivo de volta. – aquele corredor só poderia ter uma maldição, era a segunda vez que vinha ali, e parece que das duas vezes ele tivera encontros desagradáveis.

- Que petulância, Granger. – ele fez uma cara de que não acreditava no que ela dizia. – Ainda não, mas daqui a duas semanas você voltara a ser apenas monitora da sua merda de casa. Por falar nisso, espero que você esteja se dando muito mal com os sonserinos. – ele riu debochando.

- Engano seu. Não é difícil para nós controlarmos os arrogantes e medrosos da sonserina, que pouco se atrevem a desbravar os corredores à noite por medo. - ela retrucou. – Vamos, vá para seu quarto. Se queria falar com o diretor ele está viajando.

- Viajando? Como? – ele perguntou.

- Viajando. Teve que resolver uns problemas familiares de urgência, você saberia disso se ainda tivesse seu distintivo, mas sem ele você não passa de um mero aluno, que recebe as noticias juntamente com os outros. – ela falou ácida.

Draco não gostou dessa viagem repentina de Dumbledore, e muito menos dos comentários daquela sangue-ruim que se achava uma bruxa. Depois, quando afirmava que Dumbledore era um velho patético e caquético, todos o olhavam como se ele falasse uma loucura, e agora, pela primeira vez que precisara dele, ele estava cuidando de assuntos pessoais e o mundo bruxo no começo de seu fim.

- Quando ele volta? – perguntou.

- Sem previsão. Agora, volte para seu quarto. – disse Hermione apontando para o corredor que dava ao dormitório da sonserina.

- Não tente dominar aquilo que você não pode. – ele respondeu simplesmente, pegando o caminho do corredor contrário.

- Como viajando? Quando volta? – perguntou Blaise.

- Sem previsão, foi o que aquela metida a sabe-tudo da Granger falou. Vamos ter que esconder você, Creevey. – ele olhou para Colin.

- É. Mas aonde? – perguntou Blaise.

- Não sei. Por hoje acho melhor dormirmos todos aqui para evitar que alguém o surpreenda e o pegue sozinho. – disse Draco.

- Concordo. – disse Blaise.

Draco se ajeitou como deu em uma poltrona e pouco tempo depois dormiu, estava exausto demais para se preocupar em como ou onde estava dormindo.

Blaise, por sua vez, pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido. Pressentia que se os comensais dentro de Hogwarts decidissem fazer algo contra Colin, ele não poderia fazer nada. Sentia-se de mãos atadas, e sabia que as coisas iam piorar dali pra frente. Tentou se livrar daqueles pensamentos, mas não conseguiu, e com eles adormeceu.

Colin tinha plena consciência de que qualquer dia poderia ser descoberto, e isso aconteceu. Tinha sido surpreendido com as atitudes tomadas pelos seus dois companheiros. Achava que no fim, tudo acabaria bem, mas tinha certeza de que até chegar a este fim, muito mal ocorreria, e ele não estava pronto para isso. Na verdade, não estava preparado para nada que poderia acontecer.

Draco acordou um pouco mais tarde do que estava acostumado, deveria ser 7:00 da manhã. Tinha apenas meia hora para se arrumar, tomar café e partir para as masmorras para ensinar bruxos estúpidos demais, que não eram capazes de aprenderem sozinhos. Abriu a porta calmamente, observou se alguém poderia estar por perto. Não parecia haver ninguém.

Colin levantou assustado, enquanto dormira, pesadelos o haviam torturado. Olhou para o lado ainda sobressaltado, Blaise estava dormindo profundamente, deveria ser 12:00. O estômago de Colin clamava por qualquer coisa. Reparou que Malfoy não estava ali. _"Deve estar nas aulas."_ pensou. Resolveu acordar Blaise.

- Mel, você por acaso conhece alguma Alicia Sullivan, do quinto ano? - perguntou Gina no café.

- Esse nome não me é estranho, mas não sei quem é. – ela respondeu. - Por quê?

- O Blaise ta tendo um _"affair"_ com ela.

- De volta a ativa é? – perguntou Mel.

- Você sabe como os homens são. Não resistem a um rabo de saia. – disse Gina rindo.

- Bom dia, meninas. - disse Justino.

- Oi. – respondeu Mel, friamente.

- Bom dia, Justino. – respondeu, alegremente, Gina, mas ela reparou que a amiga tinha sido fria. - Por acaso você conhece alguma Alicia Sullivan do quinto ano? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Talvez o Daniel conheça, vamos ver... - ele chamou o menino que estava na mesa da corvinal conversando.

- Oi. – ele disse.

- Você conhece alguma Alicia... o que mesmo Gina? – Justino se virou.

- Sullivan – respondeu Gina.

- Bom, a única Sullivan que existe no quinto ano que eu conheço é uma Allie Sullivan, não Alicia. – respondeu o menino.

"_Mas eu tenho certeza que ele disse Alicia. Será que eu ouvi errado? Deve ser isso. Allie Sullivan"_ pensava Gina.

- De que casa ela é? – perguntou Gina.

- Sonserina.

- Como ela é? – perguntou novamente.

- Acho melhor você olhar para a mesa da sonserina, ela é aquela de cabelos ondulados castanhos, do lado daquela loira que paga pau pro Malfoy.

Gina e todos os outros olharam para a menina. A loira do lado foi fácil de identificar, era a Parkinson. A menina, como Daniel disse, tinha longos cabelos castanhos, uma pele muito branca, e uma pinta na bochecha. Era muito bonita. _"Blaise, Blaise, seu espertinho."_ Pensou Gina.

Na hora do almoço, Blaise e Colin se separaram antes de entrar no Salão Principal. Zabini sentou em um canto da mesa da sonserina. Estava morrendo de fome, comeria um boi se possível. Sentiu que uma pessoa o observava na sua frente, olhou e deparou-se com Gina.

- Boa tarde, dorminhoco. Onde você estava? Eu te procurei por Hogwarts inteira. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu estava dormindo, como você mesma disse. - ele respondeu do mesmo jeito afetuoso.

- Blaise, eu vi a menina, ela é bem bonita. Adorei o cabelo dela e... – Gina falava animada.

Blaise não estava entendendo nada.

- Hã? Que menina? - ele perguntou.

- Como assim? A Allie Sullivan que você me disse ontem que ia se encontrar. – Gina respondeu, desconfiada.

Uma luz veio à mente de Blaise, ela havia inventado um nome e agora descobriu que ele existia, _"Por Merlin! Qual a probabilidade de isto acontecer? Meio em dez trilhões? E agora, o que eu vou falar para Gina? Não posso simplesmente dizer que eu inventei para ela me deixar ir embora sozinho! Ela iria me matar!"_ Pensou Blaise.

- Ah! Claro, claro. Você sabe, eu não funciono muito bem quando acordo. - respondeu ele, decidindo continuar a mentira.

- Então, você acordou tarde hoje... O que fez a noite inteira, hein? – Gina usava um tom sarcástico. – Por falar nela olha ela ali. – Gina começou antes que ele respondesse. - Ela é amiga da Parkinson? Hum... isso não parece bom, mas eu confio no seu bom gosto. Como vocês se conheceram? Como é que você não me conta essas coisas? – falava Gina, sem ao menos parar para respirar – Ora, Blaise. Eu sou sua amiga! Já estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber como você conheceu ela...

Enquanto Gina falava mais que a boca, ele não prestava a mínima atenção, olhou para a garota ao lado de Pansy. Ele não havia inventado o nome, o seu subconsciente havia lhe pregado uma peça, isso sim. _"Meu subconsciente não trabalha bem sobre pressão."_ Deduziu. Aquela era Allie Sullivan, irmã de Andrei Sullivan, um garoto do sétimo ano da sonserina, colega de Blaise nas aulas de Aritmacia, já que o Malfoy não fazia aquela matéria. Lembrou da primeira vez que tinha visto aquela menina, deveria ter sido nas férias, quando encontrou Andrei no Beco Diagonal. Ela estava do lado do irmão com um enfeite em forma de borboleta no cabelo. Blaise lembrou daquele enfeite, porque ele havia achado perfeito no cabelo dela.

- Blaise! Acorda! – Gina estalava os dedos em frente ao rosto do garoto, numa tentativa de trazê-lo de volta ao planeta Terra.

- Hum? - ele virou para Gina.

- Você tava com a maior cara de bobo olhando para ela. Hum! Ta apaixonado, é? – perguntava Gina.

- Gina, você, realmente, é muuuiiito curiosa. – disse, desviando o olhar para a comida, e pensando em como sair daquela situação.

- O que aconteceria... - Gina já estava começando a desconfiar das atitudes de Blaise. – se eu a chamasse para vir aqui com você?

Blaise engasgou.

- Gina! Você está louca? - disse Blaise. - Por favor! Eu, Blaise Zabini, não vou atrás de mulher, elas que vem atrás de mim. E outra coisa: esqueça esse assunto!

- Hum! Assim, parece certo indigente, que eu graças a Merlin, não conheço, falando. – Gina começou a rir.

- Não me compare com o Malfoy, eu já cansei disso. – ele disse seriamente.

- Ok. Ok. – Gina parou de rir. – Então, quando vocês vão se ver de novo? – ela insistiu.

- Gina! Você é nada discreta, sabia? – ele já não sabia mais o que falar, era tão difícil mentir para Gina.

- Ahh! Eu só gosto de histórias de amor. Me conta! – ela começou a puxar a manga das vetes de Blaise.

- História de amor? Gina! Por Merlin! – disse Blaise, tentando desconversar.

- Ta bem, mas me conta como vocês se conheceram pelo menos. – Gina insistia.

Blaise se sentia cada vez mais encurralado, Gina não desistia, ele teria que inventar mais uma mentira, depois mais outra e assim sucessivamente.

- Olha, ela esta te olhando, Blaise. Tudo bem, se você não quer contar não conte! Eu já vou indo, então. – Gina falou, levantando-se.

Ele reparou que as duas o olhavam, porque seria aquilo?

- TÁ! O irmão dela me apresentou, nós ficamos conversando e marcamos de nos ver outras vezes como ontem. – falou, tentando livrar-se de Gina.

- Hum... Tem alguma coisa nessa historia que esta me cheirando mal, Blaise Zabini. – ela falou, olhando-o desconfiada.

- Gina, por favor... – disse Blaise, fingindo estar ofendido.

- Desculpa. Desculpa. Mas é que você fica muito estranho quando eu pergunto sobre ela, parece que tenta me desviar do assunto, sei lá. – ela olhou para ele séria.

- Claro que não tem nada de estranho em mim, apenas não quero falar sobre ela agora... – ele falou. Agora iria ter que pensar em um ótimo jeito de se livrar de tudo aquilo.

Draco não estava com fome, na hora do almoço decidiu ir até a sala comunal da sonserina. Sentou na poltrona e começou a pensar no que fazer, mas, infelizmente, sua paz não reinou por muito tempo...

- Nossa! Olha quem está aqui! Meu _cousin_ preferido! Nem me deu as boas vindas dirrreito. Andas sumidinho, hein? – alguém falou perto dele.

Draco reconheceu na hora aquela voz, aquele maldito inglês misturado ao francês irritante.

- Não dei boas vindas pela simples razão de que não se dá boas vindas a quem você não gostaria que tivesse chegado. - ele disse, olhando para o teto.

- Há, há, há. Priminho Draco semprre do mesmo jeito, mal-educado de ser. Sem nenhum refinamento. Grandmèrre tremeria de desgosto do trésor (tesouro) dela. – ele riu, sarcasticamente.

- Primeiro, eu não sou seu primo! Primo de segundo grau não é mais família! E segundo, tanto faz o que a grandmèrre acha. Você sempre foi o queridinho dela. _"Draco faça igual ao Gerrard!" "Draco, não deve colocar o cotovelo em cima da mesa, veja como seu primo faz." "Draco você deve beijar a mão de todas as mulheres a qual for apresentado, imite Gerrard."_ – Draco fazia caretas e tentava imitar a voz da avó.

Gerrad começou a rir.

- Darrco, você nunca se conforrrmou em não ser o prrreferido da Grandmérre, não é? Eu não tenho culpa de ser absolutamente perfeito. Tenho?

- É! Mas EU que tenho olhos azuis. - Draco desde criança usava aquela frase, quando Gerrard começava a falar o quão perfeito ele era. - Não esse castanho sem a menor graça que você tem.

- Você não supera as diverrrrgências infantis, não é mesmo? - usava sempre o tom sarcástico, que irritava demais Draco.

- Eu não supero? Você que não supera os socos que eu te dei pra você deixar de ser fresco não é, _Gayrrard_. Hahahahha. Lembra desse apelido? Hein, Gayrrard? E quando apanhava demais, ia correndo para grandmérre chorar.

- E ela o deixava de castigo. Você sempre levava a pior. – ele começou a rir. – Não é, Flupi? – disse lembrando de um apelido muito antigo, que Draco odiava.

- Eu não sou obrigado a te aturar quando a grandmèrre não está. – disse ele, levantando-se rapidamente e indo embora. _"Mas como é metido!"_ Pensava. **(N/A: olha quem ta falando...)**

Já no final do dia, quando estava entrando na masmorra, deu de encontro com Pansy.

- Ahh! Draco! Queria mesmo falar com você. – disse ela.

- Fale rápido, não tenho muito tempo. – falou rispidamente.

- Eu só queria avisar que não vou mais com você ao baile do dias das bruxas. – ela disse.

- Como? Você vai por acaso viajar com seus pais? – foi à única alternativa que veio a cabeça de Draco para Pansy não querer ir ao baile com ele.

- Não. É... você sabe... o Gerrard me convidou para ir com ele, e como ele é novato, quis mostrar minha solidariedade. Você entende, né? – falou a menina, um pouco receosa.

Draco não podia acreditar que Pansy estava deixando de ir com ele, o menino mais lindo daquele colégio, para ir com aquele francês sem graça.

- Faça o que você achar melhor. – ele tentou não demonstrar a raiva que sentia, e seguiu para suas aulas, sem acreditar que, faltando uma semana para o baile, ele não tinha par.

Entrou e sentiu pena da menina sentada, ele iria descontar toda sua raiva nela.

**N/A:** gente mil desculpas pela demora! Só q esse ano está difícil de escrever, pq eu to tendo pouco tempo em casa, ai já se viu...

Quero agradecer por todas as reviews e por todas as pessoas q estão acompanhando a fic. Muito obrigada mesmooo! Espero q vcs estejam gostando, pelo menos eu estou tentando deixa-la ao agrado de todos!

Mandem reviewssssssssssssss pelo amor de deusssssssssssssss! XD

Bjusssssssssssssssssss

Até o próximo Cap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VII**

**Sunday**

Hermione estava a cinco minutos de acabar sua ronda. Abriu a porta do vestiário feminino para ver se havia alguém ali, mas este estava vazio. Andou mais um pouco, puxou o ar com dificuldades quando sentiu aquela terrível sensação novamente. Era como se alguém pudesse dominar o meio em que ela estava: a luz ficava mais fraca, deixando o ambiente sombrio. Começou a andar em direção de seu quarto de monitora-chefe, apressou-se ao ouvir passos atrás de si. Não soube por que, mas deduziu que não eram passos de simples alunos, e sim de alguém que vinha a sua procura. Ela acelerou mais as passadas e notou que os passos, que supostamente a seguia, aceleraram também. Hermione não podia negar, estava com medo.

Chegou ao seu quarto, fechou a porta e lançou um Colloportus, para lacrá-la. Virou-se, Harry estava lá, dormindo. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se tranqüilizar. Sem trocar a roupa, apenas tirando o sobretudo, ela deitou, ainda um pouco assustada, sobre o peito de Harry, acordando-o.

- Então, algum aluno aventureiro hoje? - ele perguntou passando a mão em seus cabelos castanhos.

- Apenas dois sonserinos. – ela respondeu, abraçando-o com força.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, sentindo algo diferente.

- Nada. – ela não queria contar, não queria preocupá-lo.

Sem deixar ele lhe questionar mais, deitou-se em cima de Harry, beijando-o. Tinha medo que algo acontecesse com ele ou com ela, então achava cada minuto precioso demais para ser desperdiçado.

- Você sabia que amanhã cedo temos visita a Hosgmeade? – disse Harry, afastando-a e olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

- E daí? Eu estou cansada desses pirralhos idiotas que precisam de babá. Deixo de viver minha vida por causa desses horários e regras. Estou cansada disso! - disse ela sentando na cama de costa para Harry.

Ele ficou de joelho e tocou as costas da garota, e começou a beijar seu ombro.

- Esqueça eles, então.

- É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer. – ela virou e beijou a boca de Harry, que a deitou na cama, fazendo com que ela, realmente, esquecesse tudo.

--------------------------------

Blaise acordou às seis horas. Não havia tido uma boa noite, na verdade, nada estava bom há muito tempo. Espreguiçou-se, levantando logo em seguida. Reparou que Malfoy não estava mais lá. Abriu a janela. _"Que dia será hoje?"_ Pensou. Havia se perdido na contagem dos dias já há algum tempo. Olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama, que, por sua sorte, continha data. Era domingo, 23 de outubro. O baile seria daqui há uma semana, estava até ansioso para ir, talvez fosse a companhia de Gina que o agradasse tanto, talvez porque seria uma forma de espairecer dessa rotina desgastante que sua vida estava levando.

Colocou uma blusa regata branca e uma bermuda preta meio surrada. Olhou-se no espelho e riu ao ver que estava um completo trouxa. Blaise nunca admitia, mas nas suas viagens sempre dava um jeito de driblar quem quer que fosse e ir a um shopping comprar roupas trouxas. Não tinha culpa se elas eram mais confortáveis.

Hoje iria cuidar da saúde, iria andar pelos jardins do castelo. Pegou um liga e prendeu pela metade seus cabelos negros, que nunca deixavam em paz seus olhos. Colocou o tênis e desceu.

Quando ele chegou ao jardim, sentiu o ar ainda matinal. Olhou ao redor, havia alguns alunos por ali. Avistou Pansy com Gerrard, mas não foi isso que chamou sua atenção, e sim a garota de cabelos castanhos que estava com eles. Reparou que ela o olhava com certa surpresa. Fingiu que apenas passava a vista e logo desviou o olhar. Olhou para o gramado e deu um sorriso safado. Uma frase de Malfoy veio a sua cabeça: _"Blaise Zabini de volta a ação."_. Ele riu novamente.

---------------------------------

- Então, como foi com o meu querrrido cousin, Pansy? – perguntou Gerrard

- Nada que eu não estivesse acostumada. Cansei do Draco! – respondeu, mas ela tinha plena consciência de que só havia feito para aborrecê-lo, tendo a ilusão de que ele insistiria para ela não fazer aquilo, porém ela estava errada. Sempre se iludia com ele, mas sabia que não resistiria a ele se pedisse de novo para acompanhá-lo ao baile.

- Ele mereceu. Não gosto muito dele, acho muito metido. – falou Allie.

- Olha quem fala. – disse Gerrard, querendo provocar Allie.

- O que você está insinuando? – perguntou Allie. Como ela odiava aquele jeito dele achar que é o "senhor perfeição".

- Se você ainda não entendeu... – ele falou.

- Escuta aqui, você não é nada perfeito, ok?

- Aí que você se engana, cheri. – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Igual ao primo!!! – ela torceu o nariz.

- Sou piorr. – ele falou.

- Seu...

- Vamos parar! – disse Pansy, um pouco cansada das brigas de Allie e Gerrard. - Mudando de assunto. – começou Pansy. – Você sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa entre ele e o Blaise?

- Non. Por quê? – perguntou Gerrard.

- Reparei que eles não andam tão juntos ultimamente. – falou Pansy.

Allie havia perdido a concentração na conversa dos dois, pois ao olhar para a porta do castelo viu que Blaise Zabini estava ali e talvez a tivesse visto. Ela o achava extremamente interessante.

Seguiu-o com os olhos, este parou de costa para ela perto de uma árvore, tirou a camisa, deixando transparecer sua costa totalmente perfeita e malhada. Allie sentiu seu corpo aquecer, desejou morder aquelas costas. Ele deitou na grama, apoiou os pés na árvore e começou a fazer abdominais. Allie observava tudo com máxima atenção. A cada ida e vinda, a barriga bem definida, o suor que já começava a aparecer... Estava achando tudo aquilo muito bom.

Gerrard reparou que Allie estava entretida em outra coisa, seguiu seu olhar e deu com Blaise.

- O que ela tem? – ele sussurrou ao ouvido de Pansy.

Esta seguiu o olhar de Allie e deu uma risada baixa.

- Blaise Zabini é o sonho de Allie desde o terceiro ano. – ela falou baixo. – Por que a pergunta?

- Nada, apenas curriosidade. – ele respondeu.

- Sei, sei. – ela respondeu ironicamente.

--------------------------------

Blaise de canto de olho observava os olhares carnívoros que Allie lhe lançava, se tinha uma coisa que ele adorava fazer era provocar. Quando acabou de se exercitar, levantou e pegou sua garrafa de água, que havia pegado na cozinha, virou-a, jogando a água em seu rosto.

Um pouco distante, Allie viu a água começar a escorrer lentamente da boca de Blaise, passando por seu pescoço, descendo por seu tórax, chegando a sua barriga e parando abaixo do umbigo. Era realmente muito difícil não correr até ele e simplesmente agarrá-lo.

Blaise resolveu colocar a blusa novamente e correr. Ao passar pelo trio, cumprimentou todos.

Ele passou e deu oi para todos, mas ela viu, e Gerrard também, quando, em uma rápida virada para o lado, ele a olhou, um olhar que a deixou por segundos sem ar. Parecia que ele havia conseguido em três segundos, talvez menos, a deixar completamente nua.

- Allie? – Pansy a cutucava.

- Sim? – ela respondeu virando-se rapidamente.

- Seu irmão vai com quem ao baile? – perguntou a menina loira.

- Ainda não sei.

- E você? – ela voltou a perguntar.

- Estou analisando algumas propostas. – ela respondeu.

Gerrard soltou uma risada sarcástica.

- O que foi? Qual é a graça? – ela perguntou.

- Nada, nada. – ele respondeu.

- Você é muito irritante!! – ela disse.

- E você é muito crrriança! – ele respondeu.

- Argg!! – ela sibilou raivosa, indo embora.

- Qual é o problema com vocês? – perguntou Pansy.

- Ela apenas tem que crrescer um pouco. – ele falou.

- E você quer criá-la, né? – ela perguntou ironicamente.

- E como vai com Richarrd? – ele mudou de assunto.

- Não sei, ele não toma uma atitude. – ela disse, fingindo não perceber a mudança de assunto.

--------------------------------

Na hora do almoço, Mel nem tocava na comida. Não sabia com quem estava mais revoltada: com Justino, Colin ou consigo. Colin maldito! Ela não o entedia, e agora não se importava mais com isso, pois havia chegado ao fim. Já Justino fora um idiota, mas ela também tinha culpa no cartório, porém pouco se importava com isso, ela que não pediria desculpas.

- Você não vai querer mesmo esse pedaço de torta de chocolate? – perguntou Gina, tentando chamar a atenção de Mel.

- Por Merlin! Você veio de onde? Parece que não vê comida há dois séculos. – falou Mel. Gina já devia ter comido três pedaços de torta, sem falar no almoço.

- Ahhh!! Hoje eu to com fome, dá licença? – ela disse pegando a torta de Mel. – E porque você ta com essa cara de quem comeu, não gostou e repetiu?

- Gina! Realmente, você esta muito chata hoje. – Mel não estava com paciência.

- Uhhh!! Deve ter brigado com Justino. Há três dias que você mal olha pra ele. – argumentou a ruiva.

- Alguém já lhe disse que você percebe coisas demais?

- Sim, o Blaise.

- Eu compartilho da mesma idéia dele.

- Quem ta chata hoje é você, isso sim. – disse Gina rindo.

- Muito obrigada. – disse Mel também rindo.

Do outro lado do corredor, Gina viu quando Gerrard apareceu junto com a Pansy _"paga pau do Malfoy" _e a "namoradinha" do Blaise. Ele sentou na mesma direção dela. Olhava-o e não conseguia evitar: achava-o muito bonito.

Sentia-se altamente atraída por ele, desde o momento que, do nada, ele entrou ali, naquele salão principal. Mas ela não podia negar que ele lembrava o infeliz do primo. Talvez, fosse o cabelo, mas o de Gerrard era um loiro mel, não platinado... Talvez, fosse o ar... Sim! Era isso! O ar de Gerrard era igual ao do primo cabeçudo dele. Não que ela prestasse muita atenção no imprestável do Malfoy, mas era impossível não perceber essa semelhança. Os dois possuíam um ar altamente elegante e frio, algo que atraía qualquer mulher que gostasse de muito charme e uma inteligência sagaz.

--------------------------------

A atenção de Gerrard foi chamada para uma ruiva sentada na mesa da Grifinória. Ele lembrava dela, era a menina da Ala hospitalar e a mesma que Blaise havia lhe apresentado, Virginia Weasley, deveria ser isso. _"Ei!! Virginia Weasley? Essa não é a menina que fez o Draco passar a maior vergonha? Foi ela sim... Já gostei dessa garota."_ ele pensou

De alguma forma estranha, ela o chamava a atenção. Achava-a muito atraente e, principalmente, parecia ser muito esperta. Gerrard adorava mulheres inteligentes, sempre fora muito divertido se relacionar com elas. Ele a observava discretamente, às vezes seus olhares se cruzavam, mas ele logo olhava para outro lugar, disfarçando. Mas em uma hora ele decidiu não virar, ela o olhou e ele ficou ali, encarando-a. Percebeu quando ela deu um sorriso maroto, ele retribuiu com um olhar sedutor.

- Perdeu alguma coisa na mesa da Grifinória, Gerrard? – perguntava ironicamente Allie, tirando Gerrard de sua concentração.

- Non, nada. Apenas admirando a beleza das outras casas. – ele disse.

- Perda completa de tempo. Nós somos as mais bonitas desse colégio. – ela falou empinando o nariz.

- Você se baseia em quem? – ele perguntou.

Ela fechou a cara.

- Ok. Vamos parar com isso. - falou Pansy.

---------------------------------

- Meu, to brocado. – dizia uma voz pelas costas de Gina.

- Por Merlin, Blaise! Que susto! – falou Gina, com a mão no peito.

- E posso saber em que ou quem você estava pensando pra se assustar assim?

- Ai, Blaise. Você esta no-jen-to! O que você tava fazendo?? Vai tomar banho, vai. – ela desconversou - Credo! Saí de perto de mim, que nojo.

- Eu vou te abraçar, Weasley! – disse Blaise, fazendo uma cara de lunático e abrindo os braços.

- Nem pense nisso. Eu acabei... – tarde de mais, ele já havia a abraçado.

----------------------------------

- Esses dois têm alguma coissa? – perguntou Gerrard, para Pansy querendo provocar Allie.

- Eu acho que sim. – respondeu Pansy.

- Eu acho que não. – respondeu Allie. – Para mim, parece uma mera amizade passageira. Empolgação de ambas as partes, com essa nova idéia de Sonserinos serem amigos de Grifinórios. Logo passa. – terminou torcendo o nariz.

- Não sei não. Vocês já ouviram os boatos que andam correndo por aí? - perguntou Pansy.

- Quais boatos? – falou Gerrard.

- Dizem as más línguas que uma noite dessas viram eles no maior beijo. Hoje não se falava em outra coisa no banheiro feminino e ouvi rumores pelos corredores que essa ruiva sem graça da Weasley foi o pivô da briga entre o Draco e o Blaise.

- Interrrressante. – disse Gerrard.- Pelo menos Blaise tem um bom gosto.

- Não acredito. Sou muito cética para essas coisas, se eu visse uma demonstração de afeto, poderia afirmar algo. – Allie disse.

- Se abraçar no meio do Salão Principal não é o suficiente, Allie? – perguntou Pansy.

- Para mim não. Bom gosto? – ela perguntou, olhando incrédula para Gerrard.

- Lógico que sim.

- Ela é totalmente sem graça!! – Allie falou revoltada.

- Melhorr que você. – ele disse.

Allie se enfureceu e sua primeira reação foi jogar seu suco de abóbora inteiro em Gerrard e sair correndo dali. Ele olhou para Pansy e correu atrás dela.

- Você é louca?? – ele disse, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Você que me provoca e depois quer sair ileso? Me solta!! - ela se debatia.

- Parrra com isso! – ele disse segurando os ombros de Allie e a sacudindo.

Ela se livrou das mãos dele, e deu-lhe um tapa.

Allie parou, eles ficaram se encarando por instante. A raiva era grande, ela não sabia por que ele pegava tanto em seu pé. Era uma implicância sem fim, e agora ela sentia que tinha passado dos limites, mas não estava arrependida.

Gerrard ficou furioso com aquela reação dela, mas começou a se sentir estranho olhando-a. Allie ajeitou seu cabelo, e foi embora, sem nada a dizer.

----------------------------------

No jardim, depois do almoço, Mel e Gina aproveitavam o dia, sentadas a sombra de uma grande árvore. Mel havia terminado de contar para amiga o ocorrido com Justino e Colin.

- Da pra falar alguma coisa, Gina?

- Coitado do Colin...

- Gina! Coitado do Colin?? Coitada de mim, isso sim! – Mel falou revoltada.

- Mas você tem que concordar que foi muito cruel rasgar as fotos na frente dele...

- Eu estava com raiva e ele tinha falado um monte de besteiras! Foi tirando conclusões precipitadas...

- É verdade... Mas, Mel, por que você mentiu? – perguntou Gina.

- Porque ele é um idiota! E talvez pensando que eu transei com o Justino ele me deixe em paz...

- E é isso que você quer? – Gina a olhou, esperando uma resposta.

- Sim! – respondeu Mel, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

- E o Justino?

- Esse é outro idiota! Por Merlin! Por que eu só me envolvo com homens idiotas?

- Você vai conversar com ele? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim... Ele me mandou uma carta pedindo pra nos encontrarmos antes da minha aula com o Malfoy.

- Urgh! Nem me fale nessa aula. – Gina fez uma cara de nojo.

- Falando em Malfoy... Você nunca achou estranha essa aproximação do Blaise? – Mel perguntou.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Sei lá, Gina. Ele é melhor amigo do Malfoy, o mesmo cara que te odeia e não quer te ver nem pintada de ouro... Eu apenas acho estranho.

- Falando diretamente: você acha que o Blaise se aproximou de mim a mando do Malfoy?

- Já que você usou essas palavras...

- Olha Mel, pra te ser sincera, no início eu também achei estranho e cheguei a pensar isso, mas mesmo que tenha sido assim, tenho certeza de que hoje ele não faz mais nada e gosta de mim verdadeiramente.

- Eu também acho. Ele parece gostar tanto de você... – falou Mel.

Um silêncio se instalou entre elas, e cada uma se entregou aos pensamentos. O afastamento de Colin e agora mais esse desentendimento entre ele e Mel incomodavam muito Gina. Já estava decidida: iria conversar com ele o mais rápido possível.

----------------------------------

- Pois bem,Catherine leia esse livro aqui. – disse Draco, estendendo um livro para a menina a sua frente. – Vai fixar bem na sua mente todas as utilidades da pedra da lua. Na aula que vem, conversaremos sobre isso.

- Ok! Ah, Malfoy? – a garota falou.

- Sim? – perguntou Draco.

- Eu apenas queria agradecer. Tenho, realmente, evoluído em poções.

- Você não precisa agradecer, eu estou aqui obrigado. – disse friamente.

- De qualquer maneira, obrigada. – disse a menina, indo embora.

Draco não entendia. Por que estavam lhe agradecendo? Estava ali obrigado! Se fosse depender da sua vontade, não estaria na masmorra, perdendo seu tempo.

A porta se abriu, e Valerie adentrou a sala silenciosamente, com a expressão séria. Sentou-se em uma cadeira bem em frente à mesa do professor.

Draco observou tudo calado, sabia que a menina ainda estava com raiva dele pelo o jeito que ele a tratou no final da sua última "aula". Mas, isso duraria por pouco tempo.

Quando a garota finalmente o olhou, Draco percebeu no seu olhar um misto de sentimentos. A raiva estava clara ali, porém, por mais que essa fosse grande, a garota parecia desejar que Draco fizesse "algo" com ela. E aquelas vontades opostas confundiam os seus olhos, que às vezes olhavam-no com desejo e outras com rancor.

Draco divertia-se com aquela confusão interna dela. Sabia exatamente o que ela queria, mas ele não iria satisfazer tão facilmente os desejos da garota, pois por mais que ela tentasse reprimi-los, sempre voltavam, fazendo-a, momentaneamente, esquecer da raiva que estava sentindo por ter sido usada, mesmo que ela tivesse provocado isso.

- Você não vai falar nada? – perguntou Valerie, rispidamente, quebrando o silêncio.

- Dependendo do que você quer ouvir. – falou, ironizando.

- Que tal nós começarmos a aula logo? – perguntou impaciente, ignorando o comentário de Draco.

- E que tal, nós começarmos no ponto que paramos? – perguntou sensualmente, encarando-a.

- E esse ponto seria a hora em que você me mandou embora? – disse Valerie, depois de um tempo.

- Você sabe que não. – disse Draco. – Aquilo foi uma fatalidade, ou você queria que a Weasley também visse você aqui daquele jeito? – perguntou, finalizando.

- Ok! Malfoy! Fale qualquer coisa, mas você não vai tirar da minha cabeça que você é um grosso!!! – ela disse, pondo-se de pé.

- Pense o que quiser. Mas é esse grosso que você quer que te beije novamente. – falou Draco, levantando-se e se aproximando da menina.

- E você acha que pode adivinhar o que eu quero ou deixo de querer? - perguntou Valerie, já se descontrolando.

- Não tenho culpa se você não sabe esconder o que sente. – respondeu Draco, no ouvido da menina, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Valerie encarou-o. Ela não o suportava, mas por mais que ela não quisesse, ele tinha um poder imenso sobre ela, não conseguia explicar. Ele era tão bonito, com a aparência tão perfeita, era impossível olhá-lo e não desejá-lo. Mas, além disso, ele sabia como provocá-la, sabia exatamente como a fazer desejá-lo, como mexer com ela, com seus sentidos, com a sua lucidez. Nunca tinha se envolvido com alguém assim.

- Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. - Draco falou, passando a mão, delicadamente, pelo rosto da menina, parando em seu cabelo, e começando a brincar com as pontas dos mesmos.

Valerie fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tinha sentido tanta falta daquele toque, daquela mão em sua pele. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com dois olhos cinza, nebulosos, encarando-a. Perdeu-se naquela visão e esqueceu, definitivamente, da raiva que antes habitava seu coração, e deixou se dominar pelo desejo que tanto repreendeu.

----------------------------------

Já era 8 horas da noite, e Colin ainda estava na biblioteca. Resolveu ir jantar, estava mais cansado do que nunca, aproveitou um grupo de amigos que também estavam indo para o Salão Principal, não queria arriscar ir sozinho pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Chegando ao Salão, avistou Mel e Gina conversando. Passou direto e sentou-se afastado delas. Começou a comer, mesmo que não estivesse com fome.

Aquela situação estava matando-o! Já havia escondido tudo o que lhe era importante, ficou apenas com algumas anotações. Suspirou pesadamente, se afundando na mesa.

- Oi? Tudo bem, Colin? – perguntou Gina, fazendo o menino se assustar.

- Oi, Gina. – respondeu, desanimado.

- Colin! O que você tem? – perguntou – Nós já nem nos falamos mais! Você vai a pouquíssimas aulas. Já estou com saudades!

- Gina, não está acontecendo nada. Só estou estudando demais. – mentiu. – Ahh!! Olha suas fotos. – lembrou, abrindo a mochila e tirando um envelope de lá e dando para Gina.

- Você desistiu do concurso? – perguntou Gina.

- Estou sem tempo para isso.

- Hum... Que pena. Você tem um talento divino para fotos, estava tão empolgado. Tem certeza de que não quer me contar o que está acontecendo com você? – tentou novamente.

- Por Merlin, Virgínia! Já disse que não tem nada acontecendo comigo! NADA! – odiava ter que mentir para a amiga, mas não podia contar, pois poderia colocá-la em perigo.

- Você e essa sua mania de não falar NADA! – falou Gina. – OK! Se você insiste que nada está acontecendo, tudo bem, eu acredito. Mas esse "nada" está matando você! Será que não percebe? – perguntou já meio alterada. – Você não fala mais comigo, já brigou com a Melissa duzentas vezes, nem anda mais com seus amigos, você nem mesmo RI! Que "nada" é esse, que mata e exclui uma pessoa?

- Virgínia, para de tentar adivinhar o que está acontecendo comigo! EU ESTOU BEM! – falou Colin, tentando convencer a garota.

- Eu não tento adivinhar, eu vejo! – e dizendo isso o abraçou. – Eu sei que você não quer me contar, não concordo, mas saiba que eu te amo, Colin, mesmo que você tenha mudado... Eu não vou desistir de te ajudar, você é meu amigo, meu irmão. – não o deixou responder, foi embora, deixando Colin sozinho, novamente.

- Eu desisto! – falou, sentando-se ao lado de Mel.

- O que acontece? – perguntou.

- O Colin, o Colin. – respondeu, bufando. – O que tinha de ser?

- O que ele fez dessa vez? – perguntou Mel, já irritada.

- O de sempre. "Eu não tenho NADA. NADA, NADA... BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ!!" – falou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – Por que ele não fala logo o que ta acontecendo? – perguntou, olhando para Mel.

- Vai ver não está acontecendo nada mesmo. Sinceramente, já desisti dele. – disse, tentando convencer Gina.

- Melissa, escuta aqui. – começou. – Eu SEI que está ocorrendo algo com o Colin! Por que ninguém mais vê isso? Que coisa!

- Lógico que eu vejo! Não sou cega! Mas Gina deixa o Colin pra lá, se ele não quer falar, o problema é dele! – disse, rispidamente.

- Se você consegue fazer isso, tudo bem, legal pra você! Mas eu não consigo! Não vou simplesmente dar as costas para o meu amigo! – falou, levantando-se e indo embora de vez do salão.

- Gina! – chamou Mel, em vão.

Blaise andava pelo corredor em direção ao salão principal, calmamente, quando viu Gina vindo na direção oposta, parecia estar com raiva de alguma coisa. Quando ela passou ao seu lado, não parou para falar com ele, e sim, continuou andando.

- Ei, Ei, Ei!! – chamou Blaise, segurando a menina pelo braço, impedindo-a de ir embora. – Espera ai, Gina.

- O que você quer, Blaise? – perguntou sem paciência.

- Calma! O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou. –Ta vermelha pra caramba! – falou assustado.

- Oh!! Desculpe, Blaise. Estou com raiva de uma coisa e acabei descontando em você. – disse, abraçando-o. – Desculpa!

- Tudo bem, pequena! Tudo bem! – falou, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos da garota. – Você quer me contar? – perguntou.

- Não precisa, só ia estressar você! – falou. – Obrigada mesmo assim.

- Ok! Mas quando você quiser conversar, pode contar comigo, tudo bem? – falou.

- Uhum! Você estava indo jantar? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim. – respondeu.

- Hum... Então vá lá! Não quero voltar tão cedo para aquele salão. – falou, bufando.

- Tudo bem. Eu posso lhe acompanhar, se você quiser. – falou Blaise.

- Não precisa. Agora vá jantar, vai. - disse Gina.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu Blaise.

- Tenho sim! Pode ir. – respondeu, olhando-o partir. – Tchau.

- Tchau. – respondeu meio relutante em deixar a menina sozinha.

----------------------------------

Na masmorra, já havia passado meia hora, e Draco estava deitado em cima de Valerie, beijando-lhe o colo e o pescoço. A garota passava com as mãos pelas costas largas dele, olhando para o teto, tentando não gemer das caricias de Draco. Seus cabelos curtos estavam espalhados por cima do sobretudo em que eles estavam deitados. Draco parou de beijá-la e encarou-a. Valerie olhou para ele esperando que este falasse algo.

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo? – pergunto Draco, surpreendendo Valerie.

- Sim, eu quero. – respondeu, beijando-o.

Draco pensou em como as mulheres eram fáceis de manipular, justamente porque ele havia feito a mesma coisa para convencer Pansy a ir com ele. Mulheres são todas iguais, elas sempre querem a mesma coisa: um homem com atitude, que as domine. Era tão fácil. Os outros homens, realmente, eram muitos estúpidos, mas Draco era o máximo com as mulheres, pelo menos era o que ele achava.

Percorreu com as mãos o corpo magro da menina, acariciando-lhe em todos os lugares, fazendo-a se contorcer de prazer em baixo dele, e deixando-o cada vez mais satisfeito.

Ela não era nem de longe a melhor garota que ele já tinha ficado. Draco achava que todas que ele já tinha pegado eram muito iguais. Nunca houvera uma que, realmente, mexesse com ele. Sempre sabia o que fazer ao lado de cada uma, sempre adivinhava suas vontades, seus pontos fracos, mas nenhuma havia descoberto ou acertado suas vontades. Geralmente, dava-se por satisfeito ao vê-las loucas, pedindo por mais e mais. Isso lhe alimentava o ego, confirmava-lhe que era, realmente, _perfeito_.

Valerie era muito esquentada, rápido ficava com raiva, e isso o incomodava. Tinha que admitir que ela era muito bonita, daria um excelente par para o baile e também ajudaria para provocar Blaise. Não tinha começado isso com essa intenção, mas agora, que estava com raiva do garoto, iria unir o útil com o agradável.

----------------------------------

Chegando ao seu dormitório, Gina reparou que nenhuma das suas colegas de quarto estava lá. _"Ainda bem." _pensou. Deitou na sua cama e ficou olhando para o teto, pensando.

"_Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa em relação ao Colin. Não vou conseguir descansar enquanto não souber o que esta acontecendo! Sei que tem algo errado... Ele está muito estranho... Mas o que eu posso fazer? (...) Perguntar eu já vi que não dá mesmo. (...) Vamos, Virgínia! Pense só um pouquinho! (...) Já sei! Vou seguir o Colin! Já que ele não quer me contar, eu vou descobrir na marra! Eu sei que não é legal invadir a privacidade dos outros assim, mas não tenho outra escolha. Sei que algo está errado e vou descobrir o que é!"_

Abriu o pacote das fotos que Colin havia lhe dado e começou a vê-las. Riu, lembrando-se daqueles momentos que, agora, pareciam ter acontecido há muito tempo. Foi vendo suas fotos até que encontrou uma que não deveria estar ali. Era uma fotografia dele e Mel se beijando. _"Ops! Acho que ele colocou errado."_ Uma tristeza abateu Gina. _"Tudo bem que o Colin estava estranho e que a Mel tinha tentado de todas as formas voltar com ele, mas ainda assim, eles pareciam perfeitos um pro outro. Mesmo sendo a última a saber, sempre achei que eles faziam um casal bonito."_

_- _Gina? – perguntou Mel, entrando no quarto e tirando Gina de seus pensamentos.

- Aqui. – respondeu, tentando esconder as fotos.

- O que é isso? – Mel perguntou, pegando o que Gina segurava.

Por um momento parou ao ver a foto dela e de Colin. Lembrou daquele dia, sentiu uma pontada no peito. Recordou do que havia feito no seu último encontro com Colin e como se arrependia agora. _"Eu não devia ter rasgado as fotos. Fui muito cruel. Merda! Só faço besteira!" _pensou a morena. Devolveu a foto para Gina, tentando voltar ao normal.

- Ai, Gina! Desculpa, vai! Eu fui muito insensível lá no Salão Principal. – começou a menina, sentando-se ao lado da amiga. – Sei que não falo mais com ele, mas você fala. Então, entendo o porquê da sua preocupação. – disse Mel.

- Tudo bem, Mel! Não se preocupe. – disse Gina – Ei! Você, por acaso, não tem aula com o insuportável agora?

- Por Merlin!! É verdade! Eu já ia esquecendo. – disse Mel, correndo, pegando seus livros e saindo do dormitório, deixando Gina rindo, ainda deitada.

----------------------------------

- É melhor você ir indo, Valerie. – disse Draco – A outra aluna já deve estar chegando.

- Uhum. Só estou terminando de me arrumar. – falou.

- Tudo bem. – disse Draco, sentando-se na cadeira do professor, já vestido, observando a garota. Quando esta terminou, dirigiu-se até a porta e mandou um beijo para Draco, antes de sair da sala.

Mel chegou às masmorras correndo, viu sua prima saindo da sala com um sorriso muito estranho. _"Por que a minha aula tinha que ser depois disso? E por que tinha que ser logo com a minha PRIMA?"_ Pensava, enquanto cruzava com Valerie e esta lhe acenava alegremente.

Entrou na sala relutante, abrindo a porta lentamente e verificando se estava "tudo" Ok. Draco estava sentado, olhando na sua lista de alunos.

- Entre. - falou, quando reparou que a outra aluna havia chagado.

Melissa sentou em frente da mesa de Draco, sem saber o que falar ou fazer.

- Vamos começar a aula. – falou Draco.

- Sim. – Melissa respirou, aproximando sua cadeira da mesa dele.

A aula decorreu da melhor maneira possível. Para Mel, o tempo passou rápido demais. Tinha que admitir que o Malfoy era bom professor e excelente em poção. Ela tinha aprendido muita coisa nessa aula. O que, por sinal, não conseguia fazer em uns seis anos de aulas com Snape. Riu internamente.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. – falou. Dirigindo-se a porta.

----------------------------------

Draco estava concentrado esperando pela coisinha insignificante e irritante da Weasley. Tentava, descontroladamente, conter o ódio que estava sentindo. _"Calma, Draco, calma! Você não vai jogar fora anos de educação Malfoy, por causa de uma Weasley vadia!"_ Pensava.

Olhou quando a porta se abriu, e seu ódio só fez aumentar ao ver quem tinha entrado.

"_Pronto. Era só o que me faltava."_

- _Mon cher cousin! **(Meu querido primo!)** – _falou Gerrard, parando em frente à Draco_. -_ _Je suis venu pour le faire une visite,_ _il a aimé la surpris__? **(Vim lhe fazer uma visita, gostou da surpresa?).**_

- _Vous ne savez pas comme**. (Você não sabe como.)** – _respondeu Draco.

**- **_Draquito, Draquito_. _Je suis venu dans la paix. __**(Draquito, Draquito. Eu vim em paz).** – falou fazendo cara de santo._

_-_ _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? **(O que você quer?)** – Perguntou, já sem paciência. -_ _Elle parle bientôt, merde!! **(Fala logo, merda!)** _

_-_ _Il calmes, hatê**. (Calma, apressado.)** .- disse, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos. –_ _Bon, vous savez de qui est-ce que le nouveau couple est Howarrts?** (Você já sabe qual é o novo casal de Hogwarts??) **– perguntou. _

_- Pour cela j'aimerais savoir_? _**(Pra que eu gostaria de saber?)** - disse Draco._

_- A son ami Blaise Zabini et as adorable écolier Virgínia Weasley. **(O seu amigo Blaise Zabini e sua adorável aluna Virginia Weasley.)** - disse, já esperando a reação de Draco._

_- Comme? **(Como?)** – Draco levantou abruptamente._

_-_ _Ils ont été vus si embrasser, il y a quelques jours dans l'entrée de la pièce de Grifinória. **(Eles foram vistos se beijando, alguns dias atrás na entrada da sala da Grifinória.) **– terminou._

_- C'était ce qui a manqué de moi! **(Era só o que me faltava.)** – disse Draco, sentando._

_- Gai, cousin**Alegre, primo?)** – perguntou, provocando-o._

_-_ _Va la merde! **(Vai à merda!**) – disse Draco_. - _Est-ce qu 'il a déjà donné son message? Alors, il part! **(Já deu seu recado? Então, vai embora!).**_

Gina escutou vozes, ao se aproximar da sala. Aproximou-se lentamente, abrindo a porta, deparando-se com o Malfoy e seu primo francês conversando nada amigáveis. Queria até saber o que eles estavam falando, mas estes estavam conversando em francês. _"Sem graças."_ pensou Gina.

- _Aie_, _est_****_sa_ _victime. Malheureux__**. (Aí está sua vitima. Coitada.) **– disse Gerrad olhando para Gina_

Gina viu que o francês a olhara e depois falou algo para Draco, que estava com sua mão na testa, sustentando a cabeça e olhando para qualquer coisa em cima da mesa. Não parecia muito bem.

Gerrard riu para ela, olhou para Draco e falou:

- _Au revoir, Fluppi_**. _(Até logo, Fluppi.)._**

_- Son imbécile! **(Seu imbecil!)** – respondeu Draco._

Ele caminhou para a porta. Ao passar por Gina, olhou-a e deu uma sutil piscada. A menina se encolheu por detrás dos livros, mas soltou um sorrisinho. Quando já havia chegado à porta, Gerrard olhou para a "parte de trás" de Gina, depois olhou para Draco que o observava totalmente desacreditado. _"A Weasley é uma porra de uma vadia sem graça, o que esse francês ta olhando?"._

_- Blaise non est âne. Parce que elle est boa. _**(_Blaise não é burro. Porque ela é boa.)._**

_- Rien que à vois. **(Só se for pra você.)**. - respondeu rispidamente._

Gina ficou sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. A curiosidade latente em sua cabeça implorava para saber. Olhou para Draco, que tinha voltado a apoiar a cabeça nas mãos, ele não estava nada bem. _"Por que tudo e todos têm que irritar o Malfoy na minha aula? Logo na MINHA aula!" _lamentava mentalmente.

Olhou no relógio. _"E ainda estou atrasada! Agora o Malfoy tem um motivo pra me matar de vez." _Ela ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, não tinha coragem de se aproximar dele. Depois de mais 5 minutos em silêncio, Virgínia criou coragem e resolveu falar:

- Malfoy? – perguntou, mas logo se arrependeu.

Draco, quando ouviu seu sobrenome tão puro sair daquela boca, encarou a menina. Seu olhar não estava nada bom. Gina nunca tinha visto nada igual. Era um olhar com tanto ódio, tanta raiva, que parecia que ele queria matá-la.

Gina recuou alguns passos, começou a ficar com medo. Não sabia o que havia feito, mas com certeza a paciência de Malfoy parecia ter se esgotado. Aquele olhar de Draco deixou-a totalmente surpresa e receosa. Ele não escondia o que estava sentindo, como sempre fazia. Não era um olhar frio, sem expressão. Era um olhar vivo, intenso, cheio de um ódio sobrenatural, um rancor absurdo.

- Está com medinho, Weasley? – perguntou, com os olhos brilhantes e uma voz calma aterrorizadora, parecia possuído. Gina se arrepiou toda. – Agora você tem medo? – perguntou novamente contraindo o rosto. – POIS EU AVISEI PRA VOCÊ NÃO MEXER COMIGO! – gritou, batendo com as mãos na mesa e levantando-se bruscamente, derrubando a cadeira atrás de si.

Gina recuou mais, acabando a encostar-se na porta.

- Você se acha muito certinha, não é? Pois, eu tenho uma notícia pra você, Weasley! Se você acha que eu sou nojento, repugnante, ou todas as outras coisas que você e seus irmãozinhos de merda, me chamam, VOCÊ É MUITO PIOR! EU QUE TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ!! De Você e de toda a sua corja! Mas de todos VOCÊ É A PIOR!! Você é a que me dá mais ÂNSIA, PENA E REPUGNÂNCIA!

Gina ouvia tudo silenciosamente, e a cada grito que ele dava, ela se assustava e se encolhia cada vez mais contra a porta.

- Sempre se fazendo de UMA MERDA DE SANTA, de pura, e na primeira oportunidade mostra a sua verdadeira cara, não é, Weasley? – Draco começou a andar em direção a ela. Ia empurrando todas as cadeiras e mesas que atrapalhassem seu caminho.

Gina tentou sair, mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta, Draco segurou-a pelo braço.

- VOCÊ É A COISA MAIS IMUNDA QUE EU JÁ PUDE TER A INFELICADADE DE VER! Você é um ser insignificante, mas está atrapalhando demais a minha vida. Tudo o que eu fiz não passou de uma brincadeira, mas agora, Weasley, a brincadeira acabou! – Draco se controlava para não bater em Gina. – Você escutou bem tudo o que eu falei? Escutou direitinho? – perguntou se aproximando do rosto da ruiva. Esta se encolheu mais ainda.

- Pare. – ela pediu..

- Agora pede por clemência? Só um aviso: você acha que Blaise é seu amigo? Pergunte pra ele o porquê dele estar ao seu lado. – ele falou, soltando o braço da garota e abrindo a porta. – Agora saia daqui! SAI!

----------------------------------

Gina corria, as palavras de Draco ainda rondavam sua mente, mas as últimas haviam se fixado. Quando atravessou o retrato da mulher gorda, sentou-se no chão procurando ar para respirar. Mel que estava esperando-a viu a menina chegando e sentando no chão um tanto pálida.

- Gina! O que houve? – perguntou, correndo até ela, ajoelhando-se no chão. - Como você está pálida! Vamos para o quarto. Todos estão olhando.

As duas subiram, com olhares atentos as seguindo.

- Fale agora. – pediu Mel.

- Eu estou com medo. – Gina falou nervosa..

- O que foi que o Malfoy fez com você? – perguntou.

- Eu nunca vi alguém tão descontrolado em toda a minha vida! Ele falou coisas horríveis...

- Você não tem que ter medo. Acalme-se primeiro e depois me conte. – disse Mel, passando a mão pelas costas de Gina tentando acalmá-la.

Esta fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Nunca imaginou que o Malfoy faria uma coisa dessas, pois ele sempre fazia questão de esconder seus sentimentos e colocar ironia em tudo, porém, ironia era a última coisa que tinha em tudo o que ele havia falado naquela noite. A raiva que ele sentia por ela era tão grande que a deixou com medo, medo desse sentimento. Sabia que ele a odiava, mas não que fosse tão profundamente. O que ele falou dela rondava sua cabeça como se a perseguisse. Não! Não queria pensar nisso. Pelo menos, não agora.

- Já está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou Mel, preocupada.

- Sim. Eu acho que sim. – respondeu Gina.

- Você pode me contar agora? – perguntou.

- Eu cheguei lá e ele estava conversando com o primo em francês, quando este saiu, ele ficou calado, como se eu nem estivesse ali. – começou Gina. – Falei com ele e ele me encarou, mas não com aquele olhar de sempre, sem expressão, vazio, e sim, um olhar de ódio, cheio de rancor, que me dava medo. Aí. Ele começou a falar coisas terríveis sobre mim, minha família, que eu era a pior do que ele, que tinha nojo de mim! Ele estava louco, louco de raiva! Parecia que a qualquer momento iria pular em mim e começar a me socar.

- Nunca pensei que o Malfoy pudesse perder o controle desse jeito. – Mel comentou.

- Muito menos eu!

- Você não ta com raiva?? – perguntou Mel.

- Eu estou com medo. – foi o que Gina respondeu.

- Isso é passageiro, eu te conheço e sei que você não vai ficar com esse sentimento por muito tempo, agora tente relaxar!

- Obrigada, Mel! – Gina disse, abraçando a amiga e levantando-se logo em seguida.

Foi ao banheiro, olhou-se no espelho lembrando das palavras do Malfoy: "_Você acha que Blaise é seu amigo? Pergunte pra ele o porquê dele estar ao seu lado." _Seria aquilo verdade? _"Será que Blaise está mesmo me vigiando?"_

---------------------------------

**N/A: Genteeeee desculpa a demora! Mas esse capítulo deu muitoo trabalho, porque eu escrevi e depois resolvi mudar quase tudo, e depois nunca estava satisfeita, sempre querendo ajeitar, ajeitar, ajeitar... E ainda tinha o vestibular final do ano... Mas agora tudo passou e eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. **

**Eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Quando a D/G vai, realmente, começar???". Só peço que tenham um pouquinho mais de paciência, que o momento esperado já vai chegar!**

**E gente, por favorrrrrrrrrrrr, eu preciso de reviews!! xD**

**Beijoooooooooooooooooooos**


End file.
